Harmony of the Seas
by fandomgirl231
Summary: Hermione starts having strange encounters with water all over her first year at hogwarts. When her parents take her on a vacation to the U.S.A and she meets a certain black-haired sea spawn, secrets will be revealed, pasts uncovered, and stories rewritten. How will this change Hermione's life at hogwarts, her family and her future? And what will become of her and her scar faced be
1. 1 Trolls and Friends

Hermione POV

I raced to away from the crowd, away from people and mainly away from that foul red head Ronald Weasley . They know nothing about me . As I am running to the bathrooms a sob escapes me and I say

"How dare he ? He knows nothing about me ! A know - it - all ..seriously "to no one in particular.

As I turn into the bathroom tears start streaming down my face like a waterfall . The dam I built up finally broke . I cry my heart out for what Ron said was true , I had no friends .

I do not know how long I've been crying . But , suddenly , I hear a loud roar and distant sound of bricks being smashed . But I was too upset to notice . What did catch my attention was the sound of loud thundering footsteps .My head whipped around to check it out as curiosity filled me . The moment I saw what it was a strangled scream escaped me because I turned to find myself facing a troll . My normally operational and talkative brain stopped functioning and my already big eyes went wide .My hands immediately fly to mouth to prevent another scream from escaping me . I hide myself under the sink and start crawling towards the door in hopes of escaping before the beast notices me . I successfully reach the door and feel relieved but my heart immediately sinks for no matter how hard I try to yank the door open , it just doesn't budge Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes on me ad slowly turn around to see the troll facing me . I ran as fast I could towards the stalls and I see water shoot out from a perfectly good pipe to hit the troll right in the face and in the eyes giving me the time I needed to hide.

Suddenly the door that previously would not budge burst open to reveal two boys , Harry Potter and the very red head who made me cry . The troll momentarily turned around to see the two guests .

Harry P.O.V

"It's the girls' bathroom!" I gasped.

"Hermione!" we said together.

It was the last thing we wanted to do, but what choice did we have?Wheeling around, we sprinted back to the door and turned the key,fumbling in our panic. I pulled the door open and we ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" I said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw me. It hesitated, then made for me instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving me time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" I yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall,her mouth open with shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. I then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: I took a great running jump and managed to fasten my arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel me hanging there,but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and my wand had still been in my hand when I jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with me clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip me off or catch me a terrible blow with the club. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand -not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. I got to my feet. I was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first."Is it - dead?"

I don't think so,"I said , I think it's just been knocked out."

I bent down and pulled my wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh - troll boogers." I wiped it on the troll's trousers.A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of us look up. We hadn't realized what a racket we had been making, but of course,someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room,closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and I. I had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from my mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

I dropped my wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Ron and I tried to look as though this story wasn't new to us.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. I was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets

."Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," saidProfessor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione McGonagall turned to Ronand I ."Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

We hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until we

had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else."We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted.

"Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her,"I reminded had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady."Pig snout," we said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for us.

There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of us looking at each other, we all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became my friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

Hermione P.O.V

It was a new day and I got up still shocked by what had happened . But it was the life-saving Water Squirt that was more puzzling and surprising . My logical mind says that it must be nothing , but there is this little voice in my head that keeps telling me to check it out . As I am getting ready , I decide to listen to the little voice and go check it out in the library after my classes . Today we have got the first Quidditch Match of the season .GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN.

I get dressed and head downstairs into the common room . I see Harry and the red head waiting there . Seeing Harry and remembering last night I feel embarrassment , gratitude , relief and joy surging through me .

Harry P.O.V

Ron and I are waiting for Hermione . I am pretty sure Ron made her cry and suddenly fight the urge to smack him in the face . While I was fighting the urge I see a bushy , brown haired girl , I realize it is Hermione . She looks pretty and happy and I find myself smiling and pulling Ron and going towards her . I still find it hard to believe that she lied to McGonagall to keep us from trouble .

I apologize and thank her profusely with Ron but she cuts us off and says

"Thank you ! I cannot imagine what would've happened to me if both of you hadn't shown up"

I interrupt her "Whoa ! Let me stop you right there . You kept us out of trouble and saved our lives ."

Ron and I add "You are our friend from now , if you want to be that is "

She pulls both of us into a hug so I guess that is a Yes .

Hermione P.O.V

I had friends . I was so happy that I pull them both into a hug .After breaking away , I say

"We have our first Quidditch Match and I don't want Harry to be late "

"Yeah ! I am so nervous ! What if I make a fool of myself ? "Harry said

I cut him off right there "No!No! You do not complete that sentence Harry James Potter"

I them with me towards the trophy cabinet and point towards a name on the plaque

"You won't make a fool of yourself . See It is in your blood . Your father James Potter was one of the best captains and seekers Hogwarts ever saw"

Third Person P.O.V(few days ago)

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.  
The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.  
Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.  
"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."  
Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'  
"UP" everyone shouted.  
Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.  
Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.  
"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -  
WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.  
Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.  
"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".  
She turned to the rest of the class.  
"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."  
Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.  
No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.  
"Did you see his face, the great lump?"  
The other Slytherins joined in.  
"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.  
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."  
"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."  
The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.  
"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.  
Malfoy smiled nastily.  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"  
"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"  
Harry grabbed his broom.  
"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." ( _I was so worried about Harry and his safety ._ )  
Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.  
He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.  
"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.  
Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfay like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.  
"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.  
The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.  
"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.  
Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. ( _That was a an amazing bloody fifty foot dive . I guess like father like son_ )  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. ( _Uh Oh Here comes trouble . I hope he does not get expelled . If anything like that happens , I am so gonna try to help him._ )  
"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"  
Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"  
"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"  
"Be quiet, Miss Patil  
"But Malfoy -"  
"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."  
Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?  
Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.  
Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.  
"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"  
Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?  
But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwicks class looking confused.  
"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.  
"In here."  
Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.  
"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.  
"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."  
Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.  
"Are you serious, Professor?"  
"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"  
Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.  
"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."  
Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.  
"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.  
"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.  
"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."  
I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."  
Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.  
"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."  
Then she suddenly smiled.  
"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."  
"You're joking."  
It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.  
"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century, said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."  
Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.  
"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."  
Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.  
"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."  
"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."


	2. 2 Quidditch Match and the Stone

Hermione P.O.V(with Harry's thoughts in italic)

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.  
Ron and I joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, we had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Harry= victory, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then I had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.  
( _Meanwhile, in the locker room, I and the rest of the team were changing into our scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).I followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping my knees weren't going to give way and praying that I would not mess up, walked onto the field to loud cheers. )_

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.  
"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. (I _noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. I thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Harry = victory over the crowd. My heart skipped at the sight of Hermione smiling and cheering me on. Our eyes met and she nodded and some how I calmed down. I felt braver.)_  
"Mount your brooms, please."  
Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.  
Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.  
Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"  
"Sorry, Professor."  
The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"  
Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.  
"Budge up there, move along."  
"Hagrid!"  
Ron and Isqueezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.  
"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"  
"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."  
"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.  
Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.  
When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.  
"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.  
"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.  
Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.  
Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed -  
WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. Oh merlin ! That is a clear foul  
"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors including me  
Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. ( _There goes that stupid snitch._ )  
Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"  
"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.  
"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"  
"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.  
Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.  
"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."  
Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. Even I would have found it difficult to not take sides .  
"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating  
"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.  
"I mean, after that open and revolting foul  
'Jordan, I'm warning you -"  
"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."  
It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. ( _For a split second, I thought_ _I_ _was going to fall._ _I_ _gripped the broom tightly with both my hands and knees. i'd never felt anything like that._ )

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts ( _I_ _had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and thenIrealized that my broom was completely out of my control. I couldn't turn it. I couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated me)._ _  
_

Lee was still commentating.  
"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...  
The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.  
"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

"Why is not anyone doing anything ? The broom is out of control ...HARRY"I screamed

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.  
"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.  
"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."  
At those words I had a thought, I seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, I started looking frantically at the crowd.  
"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.  
"I knew it," I gasped, "Snape - look."  
Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.  
"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said I  
"What should we do?"  
"Leave it to me." I say, as I run off

I had fought my way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; I didn't even stop to say sorry as I knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, I crouched down, pulled out my wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from my wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.  
It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told me I had done my job. Water appeared out of no where and put out the fire just as I wanted , I scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened. Whoa ! Second water adventure,  
It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.  
"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.  
Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and me.( _Hermione looked so worried and concerned . I guess I had scared her pretty badly_ )  
"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."  
"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"  
Harry, Ron, and I looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.  
"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."  
Hagrid dropped the teapot.  
"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.  
"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chapp I met in the pub - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the  
"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."  
"But Snape's trying to steal it."  
"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."  
"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" I cried .  
The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed my mind about Snape. I can not believe I stood up for him .  
"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them!  
You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" I scream nearly losing it with Hagrid  
"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"  
"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

I decided to go look him up in the library at night .

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

TIME SKIP

It is one day before the Holidays (christmas) and I had been looking in the library every possible time I was free and so were Ron and Harry but there was still on sign of Nicolas Flamel or the water incidents and Hagrid was not going to tell us anything . Also wierd instances with water kept repeating and I was breaking rules and lying more frequently .

(FLASHBACK)

I was angry because a certain slytherin kept insulting me even chased to the bathrooms . I was boiling with anger and suddenly two pipes burst open and water flooded the bathroom the girl was drenched and the bathroom wrecked , but I was completely dry . The teachers came and saw the mess and questioned us the girl accused me .

I replied with a straight face "Professor , I came in when I heard noises and saw this . Also as proof I did not do it , I am completely dry , head to toe" I lied through my teeth.

Professor McGonagall looked at me and said "well , It seems to me that Miss Granger is telling the truth . 40 points from Slytherin Miss Parkinson and detention with Mr Filch"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I left for my holidays .

I found out who Nicolas Flamel was... maker of the Philosphers Stone ...

Harry P.O.V

I overheard Quirrel argue with Snape and was even more assured that Snape was after the stone and the centaurs ; Bane and Firenze and their reaction ... pointed to the one fact that Voldemort wanted Snape to get the stone . My Invisibility Cloak that I left was brought back to me ..I remembered my exams and how I expected Voldemort to come at me ...and my scar keeps going off like a siren..Hagrid shocked me a bit ... he told a cloaked guy , the same one who drank unicorn blood probably how to get past fluffy...and Dumbledore has awesome timing to disappear off to the Ministry ... Hermione body binding Neville I donot know if I am more scared or impressed by that girl ...me tricking Peeves

These thoughts were wandering as we went to get the stone under the cloak

Third Person P.O.V

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak.  
Harry pushed the door open.  
As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.  
"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.  
"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."  
"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."  
He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.  
"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"  
"No, I don't!"  
"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.  
"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.  
"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."  
Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron and pointed at himself.  
"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."  
Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into sleep.  
Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor.  
He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"  
"Right," said Ron.  
"See you in a minute, I hope...  
And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a muffled sort of thump he landed on something .He sat felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting a plant.  
"It's okay!" he called up to the light which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"  
Ron followed right away.  
"What's this stuff?" Ron said  
"Dunno, some sort of plant . I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"  
The distant music stopped. There was a bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.  
"We must be miles under the school , she said.  
"Lucky this plant here, really," said Ron.  
"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione her voice filled with sarcasm and fear  
The moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist tendrils around her ankles. As for the boys, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without them noticing.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"  
"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.  
"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.  
"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp  
"So light a fire!" Harry choked.  
"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried.  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"  
"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it,

and said "LUMOS SOLEIL"

In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry wiping sweat off his face.  
"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."  
"This way," said Harry, pointing down a passageway, which was the only way forward.  
All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts.  
"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.  
Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.  
"Do you think it's a ghost?"  
"I don't ... sounds like wings to me."  
"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."  
They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.  
"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.  
"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."  
He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.  
The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.  
"Now what?" said Ron.  
"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.  
They watched the birds soaring overhead, - glittering?  
"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"  
"But there are hundreds of them!"  
Ron examined the lock on the door.  
"We're looking for an old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." Hemione said  
Harry seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys.  
Harry was not the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about , he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing.

Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the chamber.  
Harry landed and ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked.  
"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.  
The next chamber was dark . But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.  
They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.  
"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Hermione. "We've got to play our way across the room."  
Behind the white pieces they could see another door.  
"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."  
He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.  
"Do we have to join you to get across?" The knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.  
" I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."  
Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended , but neither of you are that good at chess -"  
"We're not offended," said Harry . "Just tell us what to do."  
"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, instead of that castle."  
"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.  
The chessmen seemed to be listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.  
"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."  
A white pawn had moved forward two squares.  
Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.  
"Had to let that happen," said Ron

. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.  
"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."  
The white queen turned her blank face toward him.  
"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."  
"NO Harry and Hermione shouted.  
"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make sacrifices! I move forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"  
"But -"  
"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"  
"Ron -"  
"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - don't hang around once you've won."  
He stepped forward, and the queen pounced. She struck Ron hard with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square  
Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.  
The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.  
"What if he's -?"  
"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself.  
They had reached another door.  
"All right?" Harry whispered.  
"Go on."  
Harry pushed it open.  
A disgusting smell filled their nostrils and on the floor was a dead troll.

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.  
Harry said "What do we have to do?"  
They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.  
"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper

Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.  
"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."  
"But so will we, won't we?" "Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."  
"But how do we know which to drink?"  
"Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. ( _As I was figuring the riddle out ... the bottles kinda were communicating to me ... and the smallest one told that it will get us through the fire and the rounded bottle told me that it will take me back ..._ )

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."  
Harry looked at the tiny bottle.  
"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."  
They looked at each other.  
"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"  
Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.  
"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get to Ron. go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him."  
"But Harry - what if Voldemort's with him?" ( _I am so worried_ )  
"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."  
Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. ( _A sudden urge_ )  
"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."  
"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.  
"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!" ( _I wanted to go with him..._ )  
"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"  
"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.  
"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.  
"No."  
"Quick, go, before it wears off."  
"Good luck &take care."  
"GO!"  
Hermione walked straight through the purple fire.  
Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.  
"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.  
It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.  
There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape/ Voldemort.

It was Quirrell.

Quirrell smiled.

"But I thought - Snape -"  
"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"  
Harry couldn't take it in.  
"But Snape tried to kill me!"  
"No. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that match. She broke my eye contact . Another few seconds and I'd have got you. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."  
"Snape was trying to save me?"  
"Of course," said Quirrell . "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop you from winning, ... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."  
Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.  
"You're too nosy to live. Scurrying around the school , for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."  
"You let the troll in?"  
"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.  
"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this mirror.  
Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.  
"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."  
All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.  
"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" he said.  
"Yes," said Quirrell , walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as if, when I had Lord Voldemort with me..."  
Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared into it.  
"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"  
Harry struggled against the ropes , but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his attention to the mirror.  
"But Snape always hated me so much."  
"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, ". He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other."  
"But I heard you sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."  
For the first time,fear flitted across Quirrell's face.  
"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"  
"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.  
"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell . "I met him when I traveled . A foolish young man I was , full of ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him " Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes . When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most decided he would keep a closer watch on me..."  
Quirrell's voice trailed away.  
Quirrell cursed under his breath.  
"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"  
Harry's mind was racing.  
What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing ?  
He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped. Quirrell ignored him. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"  
A voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself  
"Use the boy... "  
Quirrell rounded on Harry.  
"Yes - Potter - come here."  
He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got to his feet.  
"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."  
Harry walked toward him.  
I must lie, he thought desperately.  
Quirrell moved close behind him. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.  
He saw his reflection, pale at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - he'd gotten the Stone.  
Quirrell said "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."  
Quirrell cursed again.  
"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg.  
But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.  
"He lies.."  
"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"  
The high voice spoke again.  
"Let me speak to him... ."  
"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
"I have strength enough... "  
Harry felt as if he was rooted to the ground . He couldn't move a muscle. He watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned around .  
Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.  
"Harry Potter..." it whispered.  
Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.  
"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"  
So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.  
"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."  
"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.  
Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.  
"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."  
"NEVER!"  
Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.  
"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.  
"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"  
And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.  
"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.  
Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -  
"AAAARGH!"  
Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.  
Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off - the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"  
He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...


	3. 3 Summer and Aunty Em

Third Person P.O.V

Gryffindor had won the House cup thanks to Dumbledore awarding the trio and Neville a "few last minute points". Hermione passed with excellent grades in all her exams . Now the trio was chatting endlessly while on their way back to platform 9 3/4 processing the eventful year they had.

Hermione P.O.V

"Well ... that was most certainly ...an interesting year"

"Blimey ! Harry , I still can't believe you took YOU-KNOW-WHO on and are alive" Ron said in between gulps of chocolate frogs . Gosh ! How thick headed can Ronald get ? Harry does not want the attention , thought Hermione . Seeing Harry squirm lightly and also noticing his awkwardness , Hermione decided to change the topic. hoping to ease him a bit .

"Any plans for the summer both of y'all? Harry can maybe go over to your place Ron" Hermione asks quickly . Harry quickly sends her a grateful smile and Hermione's heart was fluttering and she smiled back and sent a pointed look at Ron and shook her head disappointment and Harry giggled at this.

"No , Plans exactly this summer , Charlie may come to visit" Ron said after finishing his chocolate frogs .

" I will just have to be stuck with the Dursleys and put up with that annoying pig Dudley" Harry said sadly .

Hermione has mischievous glint in her eyes one that has appeared in her eyes a lot of times lately . She turns Harry to face her and places her hands on his shoulders and says smugly" They do not know you cannot use magic outside school do they Harry ?"

"Yeah ! I bet I will have loads of fun tormenting Dudley now " Harry says a sly grin spreading across his face.

Ron then adds " i will see if Harry can come to the Burrow during the break."

The train comes to a halt and Hermione shouts "We have reached guys . Lets go !"

The trio get off the train and exchange good byes and Ron goes off with the weasleys and Hermione gives Harry a quick hug and mutters bye . Mr and Mrs Granger exchange smiles on seeing the pair.

(Later at the Granger Residence)(Hermione P.O.V)

"Hestia ! Can we talk to you " Mum called out . My mum calls me my middle name Hestia because she thinks I am a lot like Hestia the Greek Goddess of the Hearth and like Hestia I bring peace and warmth and can keep a level head in most situations .My dad calls me Atalanta a greek heroine and huntress who was fierce and as good as men warriors . Atalanta means equal to men. I guess we all know why I am called this

"Coming , Mom " I yelled as I ran down and sat on the couch opposite my parents.

"Your father and I just wanted to go over our vacation plans" mum says

"We are going to the U.S.A right mom" I say tilting my head towards the unable to hide my excitement ."

"Thats right ! Your father and I have some work there. We will land in Washington by Saturday and we will rent a car and go to New Jersey where we will go camping and then we go to Manhattan and spend the rest of the holidays there"

"Great . I will start to pack " I say and I run up the stairs and I hear my mum yell Careful Hestia .

(Airport)

My parents seem awfully worried now and they look more uneasy than ever and I ask

"What is wrong mum?

"Nothing , Hestia "' but it does not seem like nothing .

When we are on the plane and it gets a good height , I can hear my mom mutter prayers to Poseidon . Suddenly , there is an awful lot of thunder and turbulence and I already hate flying and I clutch my mother's hand and squeeze it hard . My mother is too pre occupied . I later fall asleep amidst turbulence and I hear my mum yelling at dad

"I told you we should have gone by sea . Poseidon hears about this he will kill us ."

(Olympus at same time )

Poseidon watches all of this and gets upset and he is sick with worry at the sight of the plane. What in the world was Jean thinking? Zeus is already suspicious

Poseidon stands up in the throne room and growls at Zeus "Have you not done enough damage brother ? Another plane let it go"

Zeus retorts "I can do whatever I want . In case you forgot ."

Poseidon then summoned his trident "Pity ! You seem in no position to make threats without your bolt and all."

Zeus Growls angrily but Poseidon looks at him evenly and meets his gaze .

Zeus after another threat from the stormbringer lets it go .

(Plane)

Suddenly the turbulence stops and mum starts thanking Poseidon and dad looks pissed but relieved too.

After what seemed like hours We land in Washington and then we go to a nearby car rental store and rent a Jeep . We then scramble in and start driving to New Jersey

"Hestia , how was D.C ? Did You like it ? "

I nod a yes because my mouth is full of cheese burger . London restaurants seriously need to try this .

TIME SKIP -

We reach this beautiful camping site in New Jersey and I help my father set up the tents and then ask him with the cutest puppy eyes

"Dad , Can I go explore a bit ? I will be careful , I promise ."

My dad gives in "Okay , Atalanta , can not say no to those eyes . But do not go too far and remember"

"Anything , wrong scream for help and run" I say as I run off . I suddenly spot a river and see a shocking sight . I see my mother and she looks mystical ...

I then rub my eyes and look but this time she looks normal in her white outfit with jeans .

She says "Hestia , I thought you were going exploring?"

I then smile and sprint across and explore the beautiful woods till I see three- no two children my age - one boy , one girl and a half -boy , half - goat. This was a wierd sight and curiosity got the better of me and I walked upto them and they were standing In front of Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium . Talk about wierd . I was famished . I must have been walking for hours and I smelled tempting cheese burgers . I walk up to them and we just exchanged introductions and they said I had the sight and I told them I was a witch and they told me Grover was a satyr.

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.  
Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"  
"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.  
"We're orphans," I said and Percy said together.  
"Orphans?" the woman said.

"But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said.

"Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?" I quickly play along because of my stomach.

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."  
We thanked her and went inside.  
Annabeth muttered to me and Percy, "Circus caravan?"  
"Always have a strategy, right?" Percy asked  
"Your head is full of kelp." at this I giggled  
The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food.  
Go ahead, call me an idiot for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry, but I do impulsive stuff sometimes. Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair-it made everything else go away. I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.  
All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.  
"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.  
"Awesome," Percy and I said together again , like twins do in the movies and then we look at each other.  
"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am." Oh ! Where is your purse when you need one ?  
Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.  
Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.  
"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced ourselves.

Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.  
I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.  
Annabeth slurped her shake.  
Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.  
"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.  
I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.  
"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."  
"I take vitamins. For my ears."  
"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."  
Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess.  
"So, you sell gnomes," I said, trying to sound interested.  
"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."  
"A lot of business on this road?" Percy asked  
"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."  
My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified some might say.  
"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."  
"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.  
Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"  
"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."  
I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyes welling up. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?  
"Percy? Hermione ?" Annabeth was shaking him to get his attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."  
She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.  
"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."  
She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.  
"We really should go."  
"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"  
I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while.  
"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."  
Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Yeah . Maybe we should leave Percy" I did not like strangers taking pictures of me.

"Sure we can stay" Percy said."It's just a photo, Annabeth , Hermione. What's the harm?"  
"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."  
I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.  
Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The two young girls in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."  
"Not much light for a photo," I remarked wanting to get away from this creepy woman . All the affection I felt for this woman vanished .  
"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"  
"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.  
Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire us . I hate it when people do that. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"  
Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."  
"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."  
She still had no camera in her hands.  
"Percy-" Annabeth said.  
Some instinct and a female voice warned me to listen to Annabeth, and run for my life .  
"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."  
"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.

"Yeah something is wrong Percy. We should leave now ."

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"  
"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.  
"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands just like Harrys pushed Grover and me and Percy off the bench.  
I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet.  
I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another.  
Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails.  
I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"  
More rasping-the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be.

"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" .

I couldn't move. I watched as she moved towards Percy.  
"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told him soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."  
He fought the urge to obey.I then spotted one of those glass spheres - a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.  
Aunty Em.  
Aunty "M." Medusa .  
How could I have been so stupid? Percy why could you just not have listened to me and Annabeth?  
Think, I told myself. How did Medusa die in the myth?  
But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face.


	4. 4 Stay Away from Garden Gnome Emporiums

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy, Can't you see Hermione ?" Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."  
"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth and I shouted . I will be damned if I listen to one more thing this woman says. "Run, Percy!" I yelled  
"Silence! You do not !" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer. You darling Hermione are some one special , you do not need to be a cursed pawn in the hands of Athena "  
"No," I muttered. I tried to make my legs move...  
"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked him . "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."  
"Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"  
I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.  
"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"  
That finally jolted me and Percy into action.  
Thwack!  
At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage.  
"You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"  
"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.  
I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass.  
Ker-whack!  
"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.  
Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"

'You have to cut her head off." I heard Annabeth say  
"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."  
"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance."  
"What? I can't-"  
"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" I ask him entering the conversation ."Also the greek gods exist? just a quick question"  
I pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster. They both nod and I say"Great"  
Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"  
"Would you speak English?"  
"She is!" She tossed Percy the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly." I warn Percy .  
"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"  
"Roooaaarrr!"  
"Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.  
"Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash.".  
Percy took out a pen and uncapped it.A bronze blade elongated in his hand . I ran and started looking for Medusa . Call me Crazy .  
I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair.  
I kept my eyes locked on my compact mirror so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the mirror, I saw her.  
Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"  
Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!"  
I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a compact mirror and wand . If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself.  
But she let me approach-twenty feet, ten feet.  
I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The deflection of light in the mirror must be distorting it, making it look worse.  
"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Hermione" she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."  
I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass-the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the mirror, making my arms go weak. I was about to drop my wand ...  
From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Hermione, don't listen to her!"  
Medusa cackled. "Too late."  
She lunged at me with her talons.

I closed my eyes waiting for pain , Then I see in the mirror a soaking wet Medusa that was infuriated . She was saying "How? Impossible..." I then aimed my wand at her and yelled as loudly as I could

"PETRIFICIOUS TOTALUS " Medusa froze and suddenly I see a bronze blade glinting and heard a sickening shlock! then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern .

Something fell to the ground. It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces.  
"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck." I say  
Annabeth came up next to me and Percy, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move."  
Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me and Percy, her voice trembling .  
"Yeah," I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger.  
"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she told Percy. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

"Hermione ? What was that ?" Annabeth asked

"I am a witch . I am so sorry guys" and I immediately turn around and run away ignoring the screams .

Percy P.O.V

Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.  
"The Red Baron," I said. "Good job, man."  
He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun."  
He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled back to the warehouse.

Annabeth turns to me "Percy, did you shoot Medusa with water ?"

"No" I say

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes ! I am Annabeth" I let out an exasperated sigh .

"Percy , this means that Hermione did that .She could be a demigod."

"Let us focus on the issue at hand ."

We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.  
Finally I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"  
Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."  
My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."  
Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"  
"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."  
"You're insufferable."  
"You're-"  
"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"  
I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!  
I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.  
What had Medusa said?  
Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.  
I got up. "I'll be back."  
"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you-"  
I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.  
In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box.  
I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:  
The Gods  
Mount Olympus  
600th Floor,  
Empire StateBuilding  
New York, NY  
With best wishes,  
PERCY JACKSON  
"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."  
I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!  
"I am impertinent," I said.  
I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize.  
She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

Hermione P.O.V

I go back to my campsite all gasping when Mum calls me "Hestia! Come on and eat dinner .'

We at some Smores and then mom and dad go back to their tents , but I can not sleep . So I go sit by the river when I see mom as the same mystic lady. She then looks at me turns back to normal comes and sits beside me and asks "What is wrong Hestia ?"

"Nothing mom... Wierd things keep happening to me and I .."

"They are part of you Hestia ... Do not shut it away ... Now come on let us get you to bed " She says pulling me towards the tent we walk and talk all the way back , I can see my mother smile , but the worry is evident ... But I am too tired to think and as soon as I settle into my sleeping bag I fall asleep.


	5. Chimera

Hermione P.O.V

We just finished our camping in New Jersey and were currently driving in our car towards Missouri to see The Gateway Arch . I was sitting comfortably in the backseat reading a leaflet about The Gateway Arch . We reach the Gateway and I am awestruck by the beauty and Magnificence of the structure .

"Hestia , close your mouth "My beautiful mum teasingly says . It was then I realise that I had my mouth open."Not my fault the structure is so beautiful" I retort and my parents both giggle .

As we were admiring the structure and I was eating an ice cream , my parents decided to sit down on a bench and take a break . I still wanted to sight see so I kept on walking and taking in all the stuff a nearby guide said when I hear screams and people were running amok. I hear a loud blast and see ragged hole burning in the monument . As I moved closer , to see if there was anything I could do to help. The flames died down fast and I see a familiar boy with Sea green eyes with a bronze blade fighting a monster . It had a lions face and a serpent as its tail and another head that shot fire.

The bronze blade that finished Medusa off just bounced of the monster . I see a tag that said "CHIMERA "that was all I could see before I heard Percy scream in Pain . The Chimera bit him in the calf , sinking its deadly and long fangs of the snake into him. He tried to jab Chimera in the mouth with his sword as I was moving toward them weaving through people , the serpent that was around Percy's leg made him lose his balance and the sword fell right into the Mississippi River. Percy got to his feet and I screamed "PERCY !". I had this feeling of dread fill me that Percy was going to lose as he was weaponless and grip my wand tightly as tears well up in my eyes. I hear a cackle and that was when I noticed a snake lady with scaly skin and she called Chimera 'Son' , so she must be Echidna . The Chimera was now playing with Percy and the snake lady was taunting him. Percy was turning a deadly shade of green due to the fatal poison in his calf .

I was now close enough to hear the snake Lady.

"You have no faith," Echidna told me. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

"NO ! Percy Do not listen to her ! " I scream but no avail as The Chimera shot another bloody column of fire at Percy and he jumps into the River . "NOOOO!" I scream and tears were flowing down my cheeks and I was angry at The snake lady and I was blinded by rage and water came in a dangerous gashing wave from the Mississippi that swept both of them away and I jump into the river and figure out that I can breathe underwater but I could not care less and I see Percy talking to a woman who looks similar to the mystic version of my mother . I mentally realised 2 things

1 I did not feel the impact of the fall.

2 I was completely dry ,I flicked a lighter. It sparked. A tiny flame appeared, right there at the bottom of the Mississippi.

I grabbed a soggy hamburger wrapper out of the current and immediately the paper turned dry. I lit it with no problem. As soon as I let it go, the flames sputtered out. The wrapper turned back into a slimy rag. Weird.

But the strangest thought occurred to me only last: I was breathing. I was underwater, and I was breathing normally.

The woman was fading fast and she sees me and lets out a loud gasp and I feel the current's force. Percy looked miserable and I quickly swim and take the muddy sword and swim over to him and say

" You are very brave and I am pretty sure your father believes in you. Now , Let's go up there shall we ?" I give him his sword and pull a bewildered Percy with me to the surface of the water . He mutters a "Thank You Father". We swim ashore next to very wet and mucky Mc Donalds . I am guilty for that.

A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded me of Big Ben on New Year's Eve.  
A little girl said, "Mama! They walked out of the river."  
"That's nice, dear," her mother said, craning her neck to watch the ambulances.  
"But they are dry!"  
"That's nice, dear."  
A news lady was talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch." Terrorist attack ? Must be the mist ...  
Survivors. I felt a surge of relief. I hoped Annabeth and Grover were okay.  
We tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on inside the police line.  
"... an adolescent boy," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..."  
I backed away, trying to keep my head down. I had to go a long way around the police perimeter. Uniformed officers and news reporters were everywhere and I ran away scared and relieved to my Parents...

Percy P.O.V.

I'd almost lost hope of ever finding Annabeth and Grover when a familiar voice bleated, "Perrr-cy!"  
I turned and got tackled by Grover's bear hug-or goat hug. He said, "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"  
Annabeth stood behind him, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see me. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened? "  
"I sort of fell."  
"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet? and a Girl jumped in after you .. What happened to her ?"

"That was Hermione .. I met her underwater , she convinced me to come back"

Behind us, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. I recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-"  
"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."  
"I'm not crazy! This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared." Then she saw me. "There he is! That's the boy!"  
I turned quickly and pulled Annabeth and Grover after me. We disappeared into the crowd.  
"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"  
I told them the whole story of the Chimera, Echidna, my high-dive act, and the underwater lady's message and Hermione.

Annabeth asks me "Did you kill them ? The chimera and Echidna ?"

"No . I jumped in" I then look behind me to see a girl with bushy hair run away ..

"Hermione must have done it then."At this Annabeth furrows her brow in tension and hr mind is running at million miles an hour .

"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

Before Annabeth could respond, we passed another reporter doing a news break, and I almost froze in my tracks when he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.  
"First things first," I told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!"  
Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us.

Hermione P.O.V

My mother was deadly pale and she quickly hugged me and she was quite shocked and my father was upset .I decide not to tell them about my adventures.

TIME SKIP-

The next thing I know is , we are on a super fast empty motorboat called Montauk . We are at Sea almost immediately , I do not know how and we reach Los Angeles in a few hours and I see a lot of mystic underwater women look and gasp at Sea .

At the Hotel... I am tired and I fall asleep immediately in my room . When I get up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and I see My mystic mother and father talking to man with sea green eyes and the man looked angry or upset at mother especially...


	6. Percy Jackson SR and Ares The Jerk

Hermione P.O.V

"Why in the name of Rhea are you here? I specifically told you not to come here, especially by plane." a deep voice rumbled. I slowly and quitely got up and crept into the living room.

"Forgive me, but by the time we got your message t was too late to change the plans." My mother explained to a man who looked a lot like Percy Jackson .

"She has a right to know so we brought her here. You can't get out of something like this you know" Dad tells the man. I had a feeling they were talking about me.

"Wendell, shut up." Mum hissed in warning.

"I am not trying to avoid it, mortal" The man said glaring at my father with hatred.

"He means no disrespect, my lord. Since we are already here, do you have any plan to tell her." My lord ? Where'd that come from?

" You will meet my son here in Los Angeles. I have some flight tickets for you and him. He will need it. Come along with him to New York. In the Empire State Building I will talk to her after the matter of the bolt is solved."

"As you wish." My mother replied

"Until then Jean. You've done well over the years. I knew you were a perfect choice." With a gentle smile Percy Sr. disappeared.

"I don't like him Jean" Dad claimed. They got up and headed my way. I quickly made a dash for my room with a lot to think about.

Percy P.O.V

I was at the Santa Monica Beach barefoot and drenched , silently thanking the Gods that The Coast Guard did not notice some thing wierd . My heart was heavy with guilt and regret because I could not save my own mom . My back pack was heavy now due to the masterbolt and realisation hit me like a wave in a tsunami . THAT JERK RELATIVE OF MINE . Annabeth figured it out . Obviously , she was Athena's kid after all . I admired the way her brain worked . One piece of the puzzle did not fit . Hermione . Annabeth also was thinking the same thing out loud .

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody-"

"Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."  
I pretended not to hear her. If I talked about my mother, I was going to start crying like a little kid.  
"The prophecy was right," I said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."  
Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"  
I stopped in my tracks, "Gee, let me think." my voice dripping with sarcasm .

There he was, waiting for us, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand anger was boiling right now and the sea was growing rough .

"Hey, kid," Ares said "You were supposed to die."  
"You tricked me," I growled. "You stole the helm and the master bolt." I lost it .  
Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power-that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands." THAT JERK.  
"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."  
The idea seemed to amuse him , He does not even care about his own kid . "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."  
From his pocket he took out a ski cap-the kind bank robbers wear-and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.  
"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.  
"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."  
"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested. I already knew he does not care.  
Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."  
"You gave me the backpack in Denver," I said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."  
"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"  
I wasn't sure how Ares knew about that, but I guess a god of war had to make it his business to know about weapons.  
"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way-no loss. I still had the weapon."  
"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" I said. "Why send it to Hades?"  
Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..."  
He held the trance for one second ... two seconds...  
I exchanged nervous looks with Annabeth.  
Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught redhanded, holding the thing."  
"You're lying," I said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"  
"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.  
"You didn't order the theft," I taunted. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."  
"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"  
I hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?" I caught the dim witted idiot red handed  
Ares looked agitated and I smirked.  
"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."  
He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at CampHalf-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at me with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.  
I stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."  
He laughed, but I heard a little edge to his laughter ... an uneasiness. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?" I was not losing to this jerk.

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."  
Annabeth said, "Percy, run!"  
The giant boar charged.  
But I was done running from monsters. Or Hades, or Ares, or anybody.  
As the boar rushed , I uncapped my pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared in my hands. I slashed upward. The boar's severed right tusk fell at my feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.  
I shouted, "Wave!"  
Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.  
I turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" I asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"

Hermione P.O.V

I was at the beach with mom and an enraged dad . Suddenly I see a biker dude with Percy ,Annabeth , Grover . Trouble followed them everywhere .

"Ares . Should have known" My mom mutters and we see the biker dude get angry and I bolt towards them with my mom following me. Then I hear the dude and Percy

Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"  
"A cockroach," I said. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"  
Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."  
"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."  
Ares sneered.  
He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"  
He showed him his sword.  
"That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

We finally caught up to them and my mom holds Percy by the elbows and turns her to face him.

"Perseus" My mom said. "Don't do this. He's a god." How does she know him? Perseus ?  
"He's a coward," He told her.

"I know my boy but take this. The sea stands with you my boy . Remember even strength has to bow down to wisdom . The sea has power no one can fathom" She then gives him a bracelet with a trident on it and Annabeth and Grover gasp . My mom mutters a blessing in ancient Greek .

It was Annabeth's turn .She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck."  
She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around my neck.  
"Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."  
"Thanks." Percy said .  
"And take this," Grover said. He gave him a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you."  
"Grover ... I don't know what to say."  
I then walk up and hug him and say""You are a very brave man Percy."  
"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came towards us, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"  
"A smaller ego" Mom and I said .I hear gasps . My mom then glares at Ares "Still the same Arrogant jerk I see . But what could I expect from you ?Thank God I turned you down. you are still the same impulsive jerk . You can not hurt me , for you will risk war with Poseidon . Perseus Achilles Jackson is a true son of the Sea" .

Ares is shocked so are the others including me . My normally timid mother was yelling and insulting the so called God of War. Then suddenly I see blades glinting .

Percy P.O.V

He cleaved downward at my head, but I wasn't there.

My body thought for me. The water seemed to push me into the air and I catapulted over him, slashing as I came down. But Ares was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.  
He grinned. "Not bad, not bad."  
He slashed again and I was forced to jump onto dry land. I tried to sidestep, to get back to the water, but Ares seemed to know what I wanted. He outmaneuvered me, pressing so hard I had to put all my concentration on not getting sliced into pieces. I kept backing away from the surf. I couldn't find any openings to attack. His sword had a reach several feet longer than Anaklusmos.  
Get in close, Luke had told me once, back in our sword class. When you've got the shorter blade, get in close.  
I stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares was waiting for that. He knocked my blade out of my hands and kicked me in the chest. I went airborne-twenty, maybe thirty feet. I would've broken my back if I hadn't crashed into the soft sand of a dune.  
"Percy!" Annabeth and Hermione yelled. "Cops!"  
I was seeing double. My chest felt like it had just been hit with a battering ram, but I managed to get to my feet.  
I couldn't look away from Ares for fear he'd slice me in half, but out of the corner of my eye I saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. Car doors were slamming.  
"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"  
A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..."  
"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."  
I rolled to one side as Ares's blade slashed the sand.  
I ran for my sword, scooped it up, and launched a swipe at Ares's face, only to find my blade deflected again.  
Ares seemed to know exactly what I was going to do the moment before I did it.  
I stepped back toward the surf, forcing him to follow.  
"Admit it, kid," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."  
My senses were working overtime. I now understood what Annabeth had said about ADHD keeping you alive in battle. I was wide awake, noticing every little detail.  
I could see where Ares was tensing. I could tell which way he would strike. At the same time, I was aware of Annabeth and Grover, thirty feet to my left. I saw a second cop car pulling up, siren wailing. Spectators, people who had been wandering the streets because of the earthquake, were starting to gather. Among the crowd, I thought I saw a few who were walking with the strange, trotting gait of disguised satyrs. There were shimmering forms of spirits, too, as if the dead had risen from Hades to watch the battle. I heard the flap of leathery wings circling somewhere above.  
More sirens.  
I stepped farther into the water, but Ares was fast. The tip of his blade ripped my sleeve and grazed my forearm.  
A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!"  
Guns?  
I looked at Ares's weapon, and it seemed to be flickering; sometimes it looked like a shotgun, sometimes a two-handed sword. I didn't know what the humans were seeing in my hands, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't make them like me.  
Ares turned to glare at our spectators, which gave me a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on us.  
"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'"  
He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.  
Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue."

He slashed. I deflected his blade. I got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but my blow was knocked aside. The waves were hitting me in the back now. Ares was up to his thighs, wading in after me.  
I felt the rhythm of the sea, the waves growing larger as the tide rolled in, and suddenly I had an idea. Little waves, I thought. And the water behind me seemed to recede. I was holding back the tide by force of will, but tension was building, like carbonation behind a cork.  
Ares came toward, grinning confidently. I lowered my blade, as if I were too exhausted to go on. Wait for it, I told the sea. The pressure now was almost lifting me off my feet. Ares raised his sword. I released the tide and jumped, rocketing straight over Ares on a wave.  
A six-foot wall of water smashed him full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. I landed behind him with a splash and feinted toward his head, as I'd done before. He turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. I changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.  
The roar that followed made Hades's earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide.  
Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded.  
He limped toward me, muttering ancient Greek curses.  
Something stopped him.  
It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making me feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless.  
The darkness lifted.  
Ares looked stunned.  
Police cars were burning behind us. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide. Mrs. Granger then glares "He has beaten you. Back down now or I will take up a sword ! Wanna lose to me again ? " Who is this woman ?  
Ares lowered his sword.  
"You have made an enemy, godling," he told me. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."  
His body began to glow.  
'''Percy!" Mrs. Granger shouted. "Don't watch!"  
I turned away as the god Ares revealed his true immortal form. I somehow knew that if I looked, I would disintegrate into ashes.  
The light died.  
I looked back. Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. I picked it up and walked toward my friends.  
But before I got there, I heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of me.  
The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more disappointed, as if she'd been planning to have me for supper, but had decided I might give her indigestion.  
"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?" I tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," I said. "Tell him the truth. "  
She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again ..."  
She cackled, savoring the idea.

Mrs . Granger steps forward looks them in the eye "Now , there is no need for war . Ask Hades to stop. We will deal with Zeus and Poseidon.  
Also ask him to keep his end of the deal ."

"Jean" Mrs. Granger smirks at that. Mrs. Dodds smiles and she and her sisters rose on their bats' wings, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared.

I joined Grover and Annabeth and Hermione ,who were staring at me in amazement. Annabeth looks at Jean as if she is star struck and Jean chuckles and winks .

"Percy ..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..."  
"Terrifying," said Annabeth and Hermione .  
"Cool!" Grover corrected.

"Well done my boy ." Jean says and pats my back. She then pulls me and Annabeth aside .

JEAN P.O.V

I pull them away . I then take the tickets to New York out and give them to Percy and

say "You and Hermione need go on a plane to New York and go to Olympus . Your father will speak to you there ." The boy nods . He looks a lot like his father .

"Jean , You are a nereid .. the one In the court of Poseidon? The one who was the warrior who turned being made a God down right ? The one who refused Artemis to become a huntress ? " . Annabeth asks me like a teenage girl who saw her idol for the first time .

"Yes " I reply to Annabeth with a smile . Then I go to Hermione and tell her to get Percy to the airport and go with him to New York I tell her that I will explain later and kiss her and run off to an angry Wendell . I have a lot of explaining to do.  
Percy P.O.V  
I felt completely drained bit something powerful stopped Ares from killing me.  
"Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" I asked.  
They all nodded uneasily.  
"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said.  
But I wasn't so sure.  
I looked at Annabeth, and an understanding passed between us. I knew now what was in that pit, what had spoken from the entrance of Tartarus.  
I reclaimed my backpack from Grover and looked inside. The master bolt was still there. Such a small thing to almost cause World War III.  
"We have to get back to New York," I said. "By tonight."  
I then say "Hermione you are supposed to come with me to Olympus via plane"  
She nodded and we got a ride to the Airport and Hermione paid for the cab and then I told her everything about me and my mother and she said I was a lot like Harry Potter. She then told me all about Hogwarts .


	7. Unexpected Revelations

Hermione POV

We traveled to Olympus together. It was a 2 hours flight journey. I hate flying, it's not necessarily the height, it's all the possibilities of disaster. Each wave of turbulence was more frightening then the other. I clutched the seat with all my strength. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally landed. There was a huge group of reporters were waiting for Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth managed to trick the reports with some sort of invisibility charmed cap just like Harry's cloak .

Annabeth and Grover left for camp while my parents Percy and I took a taxi to the Empire State Building. We finally reached. It was huge! Percy and I go upto the guard and

Percy says "600th floor "

He was reading a huge book, but the book must've been good, because the guard took a while to look up. "No such floor, kiddo."

"They need an audience with Zeus." My mother says

He gave us a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You heard me." My mum says in cold voice .  
he said, "No appointment, no audience. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."  
"Oh, I think he'll make an exception." He slipped off his backpack and unzipped the top.  
The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went pale. "That isn't..."  
"Yes, it is," Percy promised. "You want me take it out and-"  
"No! No!" He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, then handed it to me. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you." My parents decided to wait for us in the lobby while Percy and I went up to Olympus. I still have to ask them how they know about all this. Oh well, guess I'll ask them once I get back.

~ At Olympus ~

We got out of the elevator and the sight we saw shocked us . It was stunning .I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway to its end, where my brain just could not accept what I saw.

Look again, my brain said.  
We're looking, my eyes insisted. It's really there.  
From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.  
This place can't be here, I told myself. The tip of a mountain hanging over New York City like a billion-ton asteroid? How could something like that be anchored above the EmpireStateBuilding, in plain sight of millions of people, and not get noticed?  
But here it was. And here I was.  
My trip through Olympus was a daze. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch us pass, and whispered to themselves.  
We climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak.  
Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.  
Room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.  
Twelve thrones, built for beings twice the size of Hagrid, were arranged in an inverted U. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. but I could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if my body were starting to burn. Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray.

As I got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.  
The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded me of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like Percy. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten me branded a rebel. But his eyes, seagreen like Percy's, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told me he smiled a lot, too.  
His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

The gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument. I didn't have to be told who the two gods were that were sitting there, waiting for us to approach. We came toward them, my heart quaking but I kept a straight face. I can see Percy tremble and I whisper "It is gonna be okay." The one on the left was the man at the hotel .

Poseidon P.O.V

It was the summer solstice . The bolt was not yet returned . Perseus and Atlanta ... Sally Jackson a queen among women ...my queen...There was going to be an unwanted war , but I will be damned if I do not avenge my children , my family . As these thoughts were wandering in my head , I see two people walk in to the empty throne room except for me and Zeus . My heart skips a beat . I see a black haired boy with sea green eyes and a girl with bushy , brown hair and caramel brown eyes . Perseus Achilles Jackson and Atalanta Hestia . Percy comes and kneels down before me but Atalanta just stands there looking at him . He approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." I could see the boy was scared .

To my left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"  
Way to go brother !  
"Peace, brother," I finally said, it was taking all my energy not to lose my control. "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."  
"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?" Of course I would ! Unlike you , I actually love my children ! But I do not say a word .  
"I have admitted my wrongdoing," Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak." A lump welled up in my throat. Was that all he was? A wrongdoing? The result of my mistake?

No ! He is not a wrongdoing . He is your son !I hear a voice quite like Sally Jackson in my head . Years have passed and that lady still manipulates me like this. I could see Atalanta look at me with disgust and Percy's face was clouded with disappointment and sadness but he kept a mask on like the sea.

"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence." . The brat , he would have done that . We would have war then . But he did not do it for the sake of his bolt .  
"And risk destroying your own master bolt?" I asked calmly. "Let us hear him out, brother."  
Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus." He was a such a big baby !  
"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me." I had to set this right ! I did not know what to feel or say ! I got the feeling Percy felt the same . Zeus then looks at Atalanta and I intervene immediately .

"Address Zeus, boy," Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story."  
Percy told the tale and I knew immediately that Zeus and Hera having a child was a bad idea . I mean they are both cuckoo.  
Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy .  
"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."  
"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family." Jerk.

He then looks at Atalanta waiting for her to kneel or address him . He loses it and bellows "Do you not know that I am Zeus , you're supposed to pay respects " He glares at her. She meets his glare and says "Respect is earned not demanded . You have done nothing to earn my respect but rather lost whatever respect I had for you by being a jerk , you should be thanking Percy who saved your godly Hide from getting whipped not threatening to blast him to bits ." Zeus was red .

""HOW DARE YOU ...YOU INSOLENT LITTLE" The bolt glowed and I summoned my trident and let all the anger out ."You touch Her , I swear I am going to what I said I would do two weeks ago"

I could see him have a flashback .

 _Two weeks ago_

 _Zeus had summoned me and it was not good seeing the sky was very stormy . We meet up in a sky gazing area ._

 _Breaking the silence I say"Why the sudden call brother?"_

 _"What do you see in the sky ?" Zeus asks ._

 _"Thunder clouds " I_

 _"No lightning, it has been stolen " . He then turns and starts walking away and my face darkens_

 _"What ? You think I took it ?" How dumb can he get . I keep up with him and say_

 _"Never knew you could be this blind brother . Hate to remind you but we are forbidden from stealing each other's powers " I still do not look at him . He then stops walking turns towards me and says "But our children aren't " . I look at him not even bothering to hide the anger and hatred and disgust ."You are accusing my children " I say in a voice so dangerous any other Olympian would cower but not him._

 _" They do not know me or who they are thanks to you " I growl taking a step closer to Zeus. He pretends not to hear that "If your Son is the thief , I will send him to the depths of Tartarus "_

 _I lost the shred of self control I had and take him by the collar and pin him to the wall_

 _"If you touch my children , you will have the fight of your life " I say meaning every word._

 _He gets out of my grasp and and says walking away from me while I am too angry to speak. "The bolt has to be returned by midnight on the Summer solstice or THERE WILL BE WAR . "He blasts the door and walks out leaving me in my anger . I f he wants war , he can have war ._

 _Back to Olympus_

Zeus shuts up . Percy then interrupts .

PERCY P.O.V

"Lord?" I asked.

They both said, "Yes?"  
"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else-something else- came up with the idea."  
I described my dreams, and the feeling I'd had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing me.  
"In the dreams," I said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."  
"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.  
"No," I said. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods."

Hermione P.O.V

I just saw the God of the Sea and Sky fight over me .Why can't any one tell me what is going on

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek and how I understood that was beyond me and the conversation or what little I could I hear was even more baffling  
Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."  
He rose and looked at Percy. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."  
"I had help, sir," He said. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase and Hemione Hestia "  
"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live." He is so ungrateful.  
"Um ... thank you, sir."  
"Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."  
Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.  
I was alone in the throne room with my father. "Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."  
An uncomfortable silence.  
"Poseidon" I said, "what was in that pit?"  
Poseidon regarded me. "Have you not guessed?"  
"Kronos," Percy said. "The king of the Titans."  
Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm on my back.  
Poseidon gripped his trident. "In the First War, Percy and Ata-Hermione , Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos's remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."  
"He's healing," I said. "He's coming back."  
Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing."  
"That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said." Percy said  
Poseidon was silent for a long time.  
"Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, child. That is all you need to do."  
"But-" He stopped himself. Arguing would do no good. It would very possibly anger the only god who he had on his side. "As ... as you wish, Father."  
A faint smile played on his lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?"  
"No ... sir."

Percy P.O.V

"I must take some blame for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained." He rose to his full height and took up his trident. Then he shimmered and became the size of a regular man, standing directly in front of me. "You must go, child. But first, know that your mother has returned."  
I stared at him, completely stunned. "My mother?"  
"You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you recovered his helm. Even the Lord of Death pays his debts."  
My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe it. "Do you ... would you ..."  
I wanted to ask if Poseidon would come with me to see her, but then I realized that was ridiculous. I imagined loading the God of the Sea into a taxi and taking him to the Upper East Side. If he'd wanted to see my mom all these years, he would have. And there was Smelly Gabe to think about.  
Poseidon's eyes took on a little sadness. "When you return home, Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting in your room."  
"A package?"  
"You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path, Percy. You must decide."  
I nodded, though I didn't know what he meant.  
"Your mother is a queen among women," Poseidon said wistfully. "I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. Still ... I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic. Atala- Hermione you will find answers soon"  
I tried not to feel hurt. Here was my own dad, telling me he was sorry I'd been born. "I don't mind, Father."  
"Not yet, perhaps," he said. "Not yet. But it was an unforgivable mistake on my part."  
"I'll leave you then." I bowed awkwardly. "I-I won't bother you again."  
I was five steps away when he called, "Perseus."  
I turned.  
There was a different light in his eyes, a fiery kind of pride. "You did well, Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God and I will stand by you Always ."  
As we walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses paused their concert. People and satyrs and naiads all turned toward us, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as we passed, they knelt, as if we were some kind of heroes.

Hermione P.O.V

We reach the lobby and and parents are arguing . My mum sees me and comes hugs me

"I was worried for a second " My mum looks at Percy and asks

"How was it ? "

Percy starts "Zeus was"

-behaving like a major brat " I finish and mom chuckles .

"He always was a brat ." Mom says

Percy mentioned the fact that Zeus insulted me and my mom growls

"HE DID WHAT NOW " She mutters curses in ancient Greek and I say

"It's okay mum Poseidon handled it. He was kinda cool " I say . She looks relieved and happy . Percy says

"I'll gotta go , my mom will be super worried . She lives in Manhattan not far from here . ." Mum nods and I hug him good bye .

Mum then says "Tell Sally Jean said Hi". How does she know his mum ? Then dad comes over and mum says "Sweetie , we have to tell you some thing .." My dad was about to disagree but one look from mom shut him up.

"Hestia , you just saw Olympus , you know the Gods exist right ?"

"Yeah , but what does that have to do with any of this ?" Hopefully I could get a few answers now .

"You are a demigod Hestia . You are the daughter of a God . Your father gave you to me to keep you safe ."

"Then ...what about my mum?"

""Your father will tell you the rest. That is not my secret to tell . Now Wendell left for the hotel and I will drive you to their training camp " She says looking sad .

"She needs to come with us not go to"

-We already talked about this , Camp is the only safe place for her now and I am not risking her safety just because my husband is acting like a child " mom growls. She then turns to me sadness evident in her eyes .

I fling myself onto her and hug her "I'll still see you right ?"

"Of course baby girl, I will always be there for you . Now lets get you to a camp for demigods." We go in a taxi talking about our good old days .

Chiron P.O.V

 _I see a pair of girls walk in through the barrier . The younger one was probably a demigod . The taller one surprised me . Jean the nereid ... the warrior ...who won everyone's respect ...she left years ago from Poseidon's court on some special job ... Poseidon stood up for Jean in front of The olympians ... They were old friends... almost like siblings ...unbeaten in sword play ...I remember duelling her (friendly)...She turned Hercules down ...Ares down...Achilles and Jean got along pretty well and I saw her a lot when I was training him and the poor boy was absolutely smitten...she was also offered the position of a huntress because Artemis admired her skill and character but she turned it down ..._ Jean gives Hermione a hug and walks away . If a nereid brought her in ...she must be .

"Woah , you must really care about her if you entrusted Jean to protect her" I say to myself and I feel a gentle breeze smelling of the beach .


	8. Daughter of the Sea

Hermione P.O.V

The place mother dropped me off was beautiful . I was a bit lost . Thank Merlin! Annabeth came to my rescue . She hugs me and asks "How did you reach here ? How was Olympus ?"

"Uh... My mum Jean dropped me off saying they adopted me and my father is a God ." I reply and I tell her everything that happened on Olympus .

"Let me show you around " She says already pulling me away . She shows me the ironic big house where I am shown a video that explains things much more clearly . Some Gods were like players who never die . She then shows me all the cabins and asks me to settle in the Hermes Cabin . She then has to go because she had to talk to Chiron . I was looking around the cabin when I hear a voice "So.. you're the new camper huh ?"

I see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes . "Yeah .. I guess . The name is Hermione by the way . What is yours ?"

"Luke . Are you claimed or not ?" He says .

"Claimed ?" I ask curiously not knowing what that was . I now wish I had paid attention to mum .

"Yeah . It is when the Godly Parent gives a sign showing you are his or her child . I guess thats a no for you" Luke explains .

"Guess not . How long does this claiming take " I ask anxiously . If I was someone's child , I would like to know who .

"Can't say . that depends on who the parent is .Have you gotten a weapon yet ? I think Annabeth already gave you a tour ." Luke shrugs .

"Nope . I have not gotten a weapon yet " I say .

Chiron P.O.V

I was outside the Big House thinking of the things I just saw when Annabeth comes to me . She tells me "Chiron ...there is something you need to know"

I am anxious "What is it my child ?"

She then recounts everything that happened on Olympus and how Poseidon defended her and Jean the nereid . This further confirmed my suspicions .

"Thank you , Annabeth ." She then goes off and I suddenly remember some thing I have . I go get it and go to find Hermione . I find her with Luke .

"Luke . I will take it from here ." I tell the blonde and he says a bye to her and goes off .

Hermione P.O.V

I ask " I am Hermione . What is your name ?"

"Chiron ." The centaurs says smiling at me . Curiosity gets the better of me and I ask "Are you really the very same Chiron who trained Achilles and other heroes ?"

He chuckles "Yes . How did you know that ?"

I flush "I read quite a bit ."

"Oh ... You and Annabeth will get along just fine"

"Finally , someone who reads " I groan . Chiron chuckles . I say"What ? I was suck for a whole year without a friend who reads like me ."

"So...Tell me about Hogwarts" Chiron says .

I am surprised that he even knows about hogwarts . I tell him all about it . I even mention Harry. Then Chiron asks "James and Lily's son ? Tell him and consider this a warning do not trust Albus Dumbledore completely . He is way too manipulative. "

"Yeah. Sure I will keep that in mind" I say . He nods and we reach the armory . It is near the Athena cabin . I go with Chiron and we go over the sword and I immediately say "Not made for me ."

"Okay , How about this one?" Chiron gives me a spear . I spin it around and try a few moves with it . "You're pretty good with it " Chiron compliments me .

"Yeah , but it just does not feel right " I say .

"Okay , I guess these are for you " He hands me a bow and arrow .

I try it out and it feels so natural in my hand and I shoot a few arrows and they all hit the mark . I guess this was my one .

"I guess this is it "I smile and say to a beaming Chiron .

He nods and suddenly Annabeth comes in "There you are for a second I was worried ..oh.. sorry Chiron ." Chiron then trots away because some girl called him. Annabeth and I walk around a bit and I shoot a few targets .

"You are brilliant , Hermione " Annabeth says .

"Thanks Annabeth " I say blushing a bit.

"We need to get you a few short hunting knives to fight short distance . " She then gives me a pair of long silver knives . Annabeth takes her daggers and shows me a few new moves and tells me how to pin a person and the we spar . She is so brilliant at it . After half an hour of non stop sparring . Chiron summons all campers .

Annabeth grins devilishly "You are gonna love this ."

Chiron then says "It is time for Capture The Flag"

"What's the big deal about Capture the flag ? I ask Annabeth  
Annabeth grins devilishly .  
"Wait and see "

After Chiron goes through the rules and makes the teams . Percy who just returned was with Persephone , Demeter , Ares and Dionsyus were up against The Hermes cabin (me) , Athena , Apollo , Hephaestus cabin . We all gather around Annabeth for the plan and I must admit she is pretty brilliant . Hermes and Hephaestus cabins would spread out in the middle of the field and take out the enemy forces as Luke described it . The Athena cabin would perform a pincer manuver, distracting enemy forces. From there Luke, the Stolls and I would move across the field and steal the flag during the chaos. The Apollo cabin would be split up into a 3:2 ratio. The greater part would be assisting the Athena cabin and providing cover while rest would defend the flag along with the Aphrodite cabin.

The horn blew and we all set out to do our parts. My team and I head to the middle of the field and prepare ourselves for the task at hand. After a few moments of running we were ambushed by 3 members of the opposing team. They charged at us but Luke stopped them in their tracks. Drawing his sword, he ordered us to move forward and go on with the plan. " There are probably more and Clarisse can't be far behind. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. GO! " He yelled. The Stolls and I take his word for it and leave him there to deal with them. Quickly shouting a word of good luck we start moving again.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A bulky girl with a long spear steps out of the bushes and right in front of us. "Damn it" one of the Stolls curse. " Clarisse!" The other murmured. I can see why the twins don't like this. Clarisse was tall and bulky and very scary. Plus she looked like she knew how to use that spear of hers very well. Clarisse could probably beat all three of us at once. The twins are better at sneaking and stealing, I need to make sure they can go on ahead to get the flag. Gathering my gryffindor courage I tell them, " Guys, keep going. I'll stall for as long as I can, but you should go get the flag." They shot me an unsure look. One of them sighed " Just be careful, she's a daughter of Ares and an extremely good fighter." .With that warning, they set off again.

"Alright princess, let's dance." I taunt, turning to face my foe. " You must have a death wish newbie. But don't worry I'll finish you of quickly so I can go after those two suckers. " Just moments after she finished her sentence she charged at me. I was barely able to dodge only because of my petite form . I roll to the side and knock to arrows two arrows on my bow and release. Clarisse side stepped one and deflected the other.

Clarisse levelled her spear once more and charged. I backflipped away from her. Loading my bow , I fire a series of shots. Damn! Each one is deflected. Clarisse jabs her spear as I roll out of the way. Ducking as she slashes at my head, I continue to back away. I can't use my bow and arrow in such small space and she is moving way to fast for me.

Suddenly, I see the defect in her strategy. I duck and roll, putting away my bow in the process. I pull out my daggers from my belt and prepare myself. "Is that all you got _princess_! And here I was expecting better from _a child of Ares ._ But then again, if a twelve years old boy can beat your dad, then you lot are nothing more than a bunch of bark without any bite." I taunt.

" Why you little punk. I'll show you the power of Ares!" She charges once more, this time putting all her weight into the attack. _Too easy_. As soon as Clarisse is close enough. I sidestep and slash at her. Her balance was lost. I kick her in the gut before she has time to recover. " Like I said. All bark and no bite." I smirk. All Clarisse does is growl. This time when Clarisse charges , I shit my weight to one foot. When she gets close I move my body away from her spear, but stay close enough to dash into her side, send her tumbling away. I also managed to knock her spear away buy cross twisting it between my daggers ( making an x with the daggers with the spear in between, then twisting it so it falls out of a person's hands ) while I turned. I hit her head with a quick side kick followed by the flat of one of my daggers. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walk up to her. Knocked out. Damn, that was easier than I thought. Wonder why the Stolls were so scared

I tied Clarisse up to a tree using some nearby vines. The twins should have gotten the flag by now. Ugh, the had better not have messed this up. Exactly like the Weasley twins, it's uncanny really.

I race to the beach. It can't be too far away. Some how I can feel where it is. Like the water is pulling me to it. Finally the beach came into view, it was complete and utter discord. Everybody was facing off with somebody. Annabeth was up against Percy. Travis ,or is that Connor, nope it's Travis, was fighting a daughter of Demeter, Katie Gardener. Luke was up against 3 people, again. That guy is a beast. And Connor was unsuccessfully trying to get more than 5 yards into the water. Somehow a huge tidal wave always pushes back to the shore, Percy probably had something to do with that. As for the flag, it was placed on a little rock nearly 15 YARDS IN THE WATER! Remind me to kill Percy after this.

I put my daggers away, heave a sigh and start running. I run past all the chaos and fighting. I run past Connor and jump into the water. Lucky for me I can breathe underwater. I push against the current and swim forward. When I break the surface of the lake I see a huge tidal wave about to crash into me. I dive back under avoiding it. I continue to swim forward without restraint when a huge force started pushing me back. I was initially shocked but pushed back all the same. It seemed like the water was fighting with itself! While the water behind was pushing forward and helping me reach the island, the water in front of me kept pushing me away. I took a deep breath and continued pushing. I channelled all my energy and will power into getting to that goddamn flag. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I managed to reach my destination.

Pulling myself onto the rock I scan the beach once more. Luke was near Connor and both were staring at me in shock. A few the other team members had spotted me and calling out to the others and pointing. I pullout an arrow and used some of the extra vine from before to tie the flag to it. " LUKE, GET THE FLAG BACK TO BASE. " I shout. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth knocking out Percy's blade. Forgetting the sword, Percy jumped into the water determined to come after me. I draw back the string of the bow , aim and fire. Luke catches it and sprints back to base.

Our opponents try to go after him but the others on the beach had set themselves firmly between the two. " Everyone,buy him sometime." Annabeth commanded. I took out the bow and started shooting at a few people. I was still kneeling because of when I bent down to get the flag. Meanwhile, Percy was halfway to the rock I was on. I will him to keep away and suddenly the water currents stop aiding him. I pictured the huge tidal wave from before and it abruptly appeared before him, washing him away from me.

Soon after, the horn blew signaling the end of the game. I stood up to get ready to head back or swim back in my case. Immediately after I stood up a soft blue glow surrounded my body. All the people at the beach and Chiron who was trotting up to call on us gasped simultaneously. I look up to see a trident with a blue glow floating over my head.

The glow surrounded my body and wrapped me within it. My clothes disappeared and were replaced with armour and a long cape. I look down at myself in shock. " ALL HAIL HERMIONE HESTIA, DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON, SEA GOD, EARTHSHAKER, STORMBRINGER, FATHER OF HORSES, etc. " Chiron calls out. I look up to see all the campers kneeling to me and Percy standing frozen with a wide grin spread over his face.

Well, that's one way to find out who your dad is.


	9. Family Reunion

Percy P.O.V.

I was sound asleep dreaming of a sea of blue food served for me when suddenly my head gets smacked with something. After a few more wacks of the head i move my hand to cover the abused area. I slowly open my eyes to see a blurry image of a frizzy haired girl in a camp half-blood t-shirt grinning at me with a pillow in her hand.

"Whas goin' on?" I grumble out in a muffled voice.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, it's a new day and I want to get to know about my new big bro." Hermione chirped enthusiastically.

"Too early. I groan and pull the covers over my head but she yanks them down , thankfully I was in boxers . "Hey ! I could have been naked under there "

"Well , you're not now get lazy butt out of bed and tell me about yourself . Besides it is pretty late it is 10:00 "

She has her hands on her hips and I get out of bed and say "Okay ..Baby sis you first "

She tells me about her adoptive parents .Especially her mother , considering the reactions from Annabeth and Ares and the guy at Olympus was some pretty big shot at Olympus , she loved Hermione like her own and was close to her . I hope she finds her blood mom soon because I know I would not survive these 12 years without mom .

"Okay that's my life that seems like a lie " She turns away to prevent tears from spilling .

"Hey it's alright besides my life is pretty simple " I then narrate everything form Smelly Gabe , she scrunches her nose up at that ,the immense number of schools and she looks at me in astonishment and I just shrug . Suddenly there was a knock on the cabin door and she goes and opens it . There is a letter at the bottom . She picks it up "What is that " I ask

"A letter for you from Sally , your mom " She says while she turns it over .

I snatch it from her and tear it open and read it. She told me Gabe had left mysteriously-disappeared off the face of the planet, in fact. She'd reported him missing to the police, but she had a funny feeling they would never find him.

On a completely unrelated subject, she'd sold her first life-size concrete sculpture, entitled The Poker Player, to a collector, through an art gallery in Soho. She'd gotten so much money for it, she'd put a deposit down on a new apartment and made a payment on her first semester's tuition at NYU. The Soho gallery was clamoring for more of her work, which they called "a huge step forward in super-ugly neorealism."  
But don't worry, my mom wrote. I'm done with sculpture. I've disposed of that box of tools you left me. It's time for me to turn to writing.  
At the bottom, she wrote a P.S.: Percy, I've found a good private school here in the city. I've put a deposit down to hold you a spot, in case you want to enroll for seventh grade. You could live at home. But if you want to go year-round at Half-Blood Hill, I'll understand. She was so compassionate ."What Happened Percy?"

"Nothing much ". She raises an eyebrow at me and I tell her everything and by the time I am done she is practically fuming pacing around muttering angry curses and phrases like "No woman deserves to be treated like that " or "that bastard"

She calms down after ranting for about 10 minutes .

"Hey sis , How about a game of twenty questions ?" I ask wanting to lighten the mood

"Yeah sure " she answers . We learn each others favourite colours , songs , places and little things about each other .

Suddenly Annabeth slams the door open and says "There you two are . Come on ! Don't you want breakfast ?"

"Yeah sure -" I answer

-We are famished" she completes for me and we burst out laughing this happened quite a few times .

"You two need to stop doing that it is DOWNRIGHT CREEPY Now lets go before Mr.D finds a reason to be mad at you two " She says and Hermione and I quitely start following her because for some reason Mr.D hated the pair of us and kept calling us out on anything and everything .

TIME SKIP~~

Annabeth P.O.V

All the campers were sitting around on the lawns in a circle and talking while Hermione and Percy are in deep argument seeing them argue heatedly was kinda adorable and Hermione is just the right kind of sister for seaweed brain . I shake my head as Hermione smacks him at the back of the head and then they burst out laughing . Suddenly , something in the air changes . There is this powerful aura that could only come from a very powerful God . Other campers also noticed but Hermione and Percy were completely oblivious and continued bickering . This has gotta be bad because most Gods don't care much for their children and don't visit unless their Godly hide needs saving if they visit at all . I look around and suddenly I hear Grover's voice "Oh..my enchiladas " . I look in that direction to see Poseidon in a shirt and trousers . No wonder the aura was so powerful , he is the most powerful God . We all kneel in front of him but his own children did not kneel and continued bickering until he said in a deep voice

"Campers at ease . You can continue whatever you were doing . Don't let me stop you "

Most campers were reluctant and I get it . Not everyday you see a God that treats you with respect . "Come on guys I will not zap you " He then laughed and then campers got relaxed and sat up . He turns to Chiron "Chiron . I have come to take Perseus and his sister to go talk to their mother . " I gape . The two of them stopped bickering and turn to see Poseidon and gape . Percy smiles while Hermione's face was impassive and they exchange confused glances . Mr .D says "You can't take them that is against the-"

"I do not need your permission drunkard or that is another 100 years at camp but why put our children through the pain" his voice is ice cold and you can feel the steel . Mr. D stutters and cowers and broke out in cold sweat This was the Poseidon I knew . "Come on two of you shall we leave ? " He says . The two of them get up and brush themselves off and Poseidon looks at me and I meet his gaze to see love and kindness instead of arrogance and I immediately feel relaxed "Chase , Athena was never one for affection but if her threat to me was anything to go she cares a lot for you and like me is in no position to show it . I along with her am extremely proud of you."

Percy P.O.V

As Hermione and I start to walk towards dad , Annabeth comes over to us and I say "Don't worry Wise girl I 'll be back soon ."

"Don't flatter yourself seaweed brain . I'm here for Hermione not you ." Hermione chuckles as Annabeth goes and hugs her . They get along really well and NO I AM NOT JEALOUS . We go towards dad and the three of us walk down halfblood hill . Dad asks us about camp and stuff but Hermione was wierdly hostile towards him .

He finally decided to address the elephant in the room

"What is wrong Atalanta ?"

"The name is Hermione Lord Poseidon , oh nothing it is just that imploded my life without even telling me and took my family away from me ." She mocks him and I am about to say something when Poseidon says "Listen your name is Atalanta Hestia and I am not great at being a father because I do not know what I am supposed to do and I apologise for imploding your life just Hear me out I did what I had to do to keep you , Percy and your mother safe . You would have been killed . Listen why don't we go grab ourselves some coffee and I tell you what you need to know . If the explanation does not satisfy you you can be mad all you want " We continue to walk in silence as she accepted his terms "Okay you only get one shot ."

"Let's make it count then" He says

Her-Atalanta and I stop in front of a blue and silver mustang and her eyes pop out and she exclaims "This is the mustang that ford and carol shellby were building the night carol died . How ?"

"How do you know all this ?" I ask bewildered sure she was not the conventional girl but WHOA ! DO I HAVE A COOL SIS OR WHAT

"Well...automobiles especially ones like this one are some of my guilty pleasures" She blushes beet red as if embarrassed . We certainly cannot have that .

"I think you and I will get along great . You are pretty cool . I'll give you that "

" Thanks Percy but Poseidon How ?" She asks eyes sparkling with curiosity

"I have my ways" He says cryptically and we roll our eyes of course he does . I mean he is Poseidon . Of course he has ways to get it .

TIME SKIP~~

Third Person P.O.V

Atalanta and Percy find themselves at starbucks with an awkward sea God . He ran a hand through his hair "I don't know where to start ? Hi I am your dad Poseidon . Nah that is lame "

"How about the beginning ?" I say

"Okay here goes nothing " His eyes have a faraway , sad look that I notice and Hermione's gaze softens as the most powerful God turned into a lovesick puppy .

" Twelve years ago , On a Montauk Beach there was a girl with brown chocolate orbs and curly hair that so perfectly framed her face " That sounds awfully familiar." Her hair was a dark brown that as close to black . Her face was pale " This sounds like mom

"Your getting carried away dad you clearly have not gotten over whoever she is and you sound like a lovesick pup now back to the story." I say .

"shut up !Yeah well ..I was looking around and she caught my eye you see she was special she could see my world : through the mist. I started falling hard for her , we hung out , dated would have married her but I was A FREAKING OLYMPIAN who was freaking immortal . Back to the story she got pregnant one day I was over the moon . We learnt that we were having twins . I wanted to take her back to the Atlantic ,damn my family and Amphitrite! But she refused said how it is her life and I can't live it for her . See she was different a queen among mortal women "

"You're getting carried away AGAIN DAD I think we know you love her and can go on about her forever but we would like it if you continued with the story" Atalanta cut him off and he smiles and I smile thinking how Atalanta and I just can't help but warm upto him and like him .

"Well yeah back to it she had twins one girl and boy . Twin demigods are extra powerful. One demigod of mine was enough of a danger magnet as it is but two I could only imagine . Zeus , Hades , monsters , everyone and their bitch wanted their blood . Beyond that the girl had special powers she was a witch . I wanted to keep them all safe but the only way to do that was to split them but everytime I suggested it Sally yelled her head off and told me to sod off . Despite my warnings She was stubborn and a year later while the kids were playing by a brook a monster A Fury attacked . Thankfully my best warrior and friend Jean happened to be there . Sally was lucky . Any other damn fine warrior other than Jean my nereid would have failed . Jean knew about you two and kept watch because she was extremely fond of the twins especially the girl . It was then that Sally understood the gravity and magnitude of danger and she was close to Jean so she agreed to leave the girl with her . Jean fell in love with a mortal who lived in London . I let her marry and this caused a huge uproar at Olympus . I stood my ground for Jean because she was like my sister . Eventually I had to leave because of my duties and kept an eye on them from afar . "

He stops for a minute and is about to begin when I ask what I have been itching to ask " You mentioned a Sally a.k.a my mother . Sis and dad correct me if I am wrong so we are literal siblings and twins right because you said mother not mothers and Montauk " He smiles "Yes Percy"and I hug Atalanta ""Welcome home sis"

"She named you Perseus Achilles Jackson . Perseus was the only hero who had a long life and Achilles was the best hero of all time . " He chuckles fondly at the memory of Achilles

"And you my daughter are named Atalanta Hestia Jackson. Well Atalanta was one of the best female greek heroines her skills impressed even Artemis wanted her , she accepted . And you know Hestia . She was the only one besides Artemis and Hermes who knew about you ."

"So Sally Jackson is my mother ?"

""Yeah and speaking of Sally we should probably go see her before she finds out and flays me alive for not taking you to her "

"Ok remember how I told you I would hear you out , well I am not exactly over the moon but I get why you did it " Atalanta says and goes and hugs dad . He looks at me confused and I mouth 'hug back ' He does that and it reminds me sometime even Poseidon is normal . He smiles and we drive to Manhattan

TIME SKIP ~~

Atalanta P.O.V

Percy adores his-our mom wish I knew her . We reach the door of an apartment and it Poseidon rings the bell and Sally opens it . She looks every bit as beautiful as Poseidon described and she has an aura of love , compassion and happiness and warmth that puts me at ease . She is surprised and astonished "Poseidon , Percy What are you doing here ?" She looks at me and her eyes widen and she envelopes me in a hug and I hug back and I feel teardrops on my head ."My baby girl Atalanta a beautiful girl . Twelve years old "

"Hug hogger " Percy exclaims and Poseidon whacks him on the head . Mum chuckles and lets me go and hugs Percy . "Happy now "

"Very Thank You mom " Percy replies with a grin and she turns to Poseidon and hugs him and says "Thank You Poseidon "

"I promised you would see her again . Here she is " They reluctantly pull away and I can see that they are so meant for each other .

"Well ...come on in " She says and we follow her inside to a two bedroom apartment with blue interiors and a library and I smile and go over to check the book collection before realising and apologising "Sorry Mrs. jackson couldn't stop "

She glares at me "Call me Sally or mom you are my daughter . Glad to know you like books . Why don't you all sit down and we will have some blueberry milkshakes and talk we have a lot of catching upto do Atalanta "

I nod and go sit on the couch while nervously twiddling my thumbs and Poseidon asks"Nervous?"

"Yeah just don't know "

"You have nothing to worry mom loves you . It is evident " Percy states with a certainity that puts me at ease guess it is a twin thing .

Mom comes back with 4 glasses of a blue milkshake and hands one to me .

She sits opposite us next to dad .

"I know you think I am a horrible mom for letting you go and I feel terrible but this kelphead here left me with no choice"She is glaring at Poseidon who gulps

"Mom... I get why and I think you are a wonderful mother from what Percy's told me you are badass . I just want to get to know you " I cut her off. She looks considerably relieved ."

"Badass ? "

"Yeah she turned that abusive git Gabe whatever his name is into a stone sculpture using your very generous present " I clarify . His eyes flash dangerously and murderously and he hisses "Abusive git " He is looking mom straight in the eye and mom averts her gaze . Somehow I feel that Gabe was better of as a statue than alive as dad looked like wanted to kill. He tilts her chin up so she is facing him and asks"Did he ever lay a finger on you ? Hit you ? Sally answer me !" Her looks are enough and we can feel the rage and you can hear storms as he turns to Percy

"You knew this "

Percy nods the negative and says "Only before I left for camp again and I told her to get rid of his punk"

"Both of you language "Mom corrects us sternly . She turns to Poseidon "I can take care of myself . I took care of him." Dad is about to retort when mom hugs him and quickly lets go .

Poseidon P.O.V

I ask "Can I talk to Atalanta alone Sally ?"

"Sure " she replies and both of us go to the kitchen and I look at her and say"I knowam not the ideal form of father who drops you to school and all but I will always be there for you and watch over you but to make up for it I have some thing for you " I take out the bracelet .

"Well Percy has Riptide . I had the cyclopes forge it for you . It will never get lost . It never rusts , is indestructible .It can transform into a whip and trident at will "

She takes it and puts it on and tries different moves with the whip and I say"Whoa sweetie easy , you do not want to wreck Sally's kitchen "

She apologises and it tries the trident out she is so much like Jean in her swordplay that it is down right scary .

"Thanks Dad " Her smiling face brings joy to my heart . So this is what it feels like to be a father .

I am about to flash away when I say "Also I will find a safe way for you to commute fro Hogwarts so that you can see them during break "

I then see her relieved and cheerful face and flash away .

Atalanta P.O.V

I go back into the living room and Percy asks "Where is dad?"

Mom shakes her head and asks "He flashed away didn't he ? and he says Zeus has a flair for dramatics . I swear it runs in the family " We all burst out laughing and I can see myself and Sally doing mother - daughter things .

We then have dinner and talk about Hogwarts and Percy's life and mom tells me so many stories and then I am currently sleeping in Sally's room and she comes in at night and hands me a book to read and says

"Guess you read before bed sweetie ?"

I knew we were going to get along just fine as mother and daughter .


	10. Beautiful Ruin

A.N : Amphitrite will be a bit of a meanie but not Hera level meanie . Also We are really sorry for not updating for 4 weeks .

Third Person P.O.V

Percy went back to camp but Atalanta had to stay back because they still had to talk to Jean and Wendell . For some reason Atalanta was worried about Wendell Granger taking the news as he wasn't exactly the most rational , her mom Jean was a brilliant , smart , capable woman who was a voice of reason in the most difficult of situations . Also from what she saw on Annabeth and Ares and Poseidon 's faces . She knew Jean was some one important , someone valuable and a deadly enemy .

During this time Atalanta and Sally learnt a lot about each other and discovered their mutual love for books and cleanliness . They already made plans to go on a girls' shopping day , make cupcakes and movie night . Both mother and daughter immediately warmed up to each other and talked to each other about deep , dark , secrets. To any outsider they looked like sisters or best friends . They sure got along like sisters ; they had similar taste , hair and laughed like that . Sally Jackson secretly hoped that Atalanta would be able talk to her about anything and everything . She wanted to be there for her little girl and make her hard life easier .

TIME SKIP ~~

Poseidon was in the living room and Atalanta was scared for the talk despite her father's reassurances that Jean knew about this and love her no matter what by saying

"Jean knew she had to let you go at some point of time so she will be fine with it .".Sally shook her head at his lack of subtlety and tact . Guess mortal or immortal boys will be boys .

"Princess , there is nothing to be afraid of, your dad , Jean and I will love you no matter what . I know Jean enough to say she will be happy for you . One reason why I trusted her with you"

Sally then pulls her beloved daughter into a hug before sending them off and threatening to castrate Poseidon if he flashed away again without warning. Poseidon gulps and says "That woman though mortal is mighty ." Atalanta chuckles at this "I guess"

As Sally watched two of the most precious people in her life go down the elevator she smiles at the visibly contrasting pair. Atalanta looked like Sally's mom but got sally's curls . Percy was a carbon copy of Poseidon . Guess both her children were daddy's children by birth .Percy was like her but Atalanta was a mini version of her father From her smirk to jokes and walk that was both delightful and painful for her . Her heart clenched in the past as she saw so much of Poseidon in Atalanta . Truth be told , Sally loved Poseidon . Sally remembered all the times she yelled at him whenever he suggested separating the twins . She remembered being afraid of the fact that he could zap her but he didn't . He listened to her rant . Any other God would have zapped her but he wasn't any other God . He was her Poseidon . She remembered how vulnerable he looked when he asked her if he could carry Atalanta and Percy . She felt hope bubble up in her chest but she crushed it saying that He was an immortal . Why would he fall for some one so insignificant ?

She could feel her eyes get moist with tears .She could never love any one like she loved Poseidon but she could damn well try . Setting a steely resolve Sally wiped her eyes and went inside to find a box of her favourite chocolates on the table. She smiled .

There was a note attached to it that said " _Sally , these are for you . Your favorite if I am not wrong . I hope it will make up for my sick parenting skills and years with Gabe Love Kelphead_ " Here was that familiar feeling of hope and Sally had a hearty laugh and went about cleaning the house while thoroughly enjoying the chocolate.

TIME SKIP~~

Poseidon and Atalanta were in the elevator of the Mariott on their way to see Jean and Wendell . Poseidon had a bad feeling that he could just not shake off . He was afraid about that stupid mortal messing things up . Jean cared a ton about him . She cared enough to fight Zeus and Hades about it and leave Maria . She was adamant and downright stubborn . Poseidon had to fight Amphitrite , Triton for it . That caused quite an uproar . Thank Rhea for sensible family members like Artemis , Hermes , Hestia , Apollo . That mortal could ruin everything by behaving like an immature , spoilt brat and sway Jean in her opinion . Love is blind . That was what her favorite sister Maria told him when Poseidon asked her what Jean saw in this stupid brat . Maria was just like Jean but she was a bit more level headed . He willed to himself that he would do something he never wanted to do , fight is own sister Jean if things went south because he'll be damned if he wiped that smile of Sally's face and hurt his family .

While Poseidon's brain was running at million miles a minute , Atalanta was still trying to figure Jean out. Atalanta hated not knowing . But here was a woman who was unpredictable and full of surprises . From a dentist to business woman to warrior to God Level VIP. She was worried that the once wonderful relationship they had might be damaged . The father -daughter duo were snapped out of their reverie by a ding of the elevator . They got out and walked towards Room 3105 . They find the door open ajar . Poseidon's demeanor suddenly changed to that of a predatory animal on the prowl . His grip on her shoulder tightened to a painful extent . Atalanta's heart dropped seeing the damp floor , broken vase and books and crockery strewn across the floor . There was only one picture unharmed . One that had two stunning women in a bar .

Questions were racing through both their minds . Where was Jean ? Was she alright ? Poseidon was feeling anger along with fear . Jean was no mere warrior . She was his Jean . His Sister . She was a formidable opponent in battle , she never lost control . Not even when they fought Typhon the first time . That enabled her to get victory because she was like a predator on the hunt . But the sight before them suggested that something or someone had caused her to lose control. No Olympian was stupid enough to try that .In control the woman was terrifying enough as is .

Atalanta tears away from his grip and runs to the bedroom . Her whole form was shaking with fear. She goes to the bedroom door and banging on it yelling to no one in particular "Mom...Are you in there ? OPEN UP ! Are you alrigh-" Poseidon desperately wanted to run after her and warn her of danger but he was transfixed on the same spot as he let rage wash over him. The bedroom door opens and his fury multiplies by 100 times and his normally unreadable expression morphs into that of rage and concern as his daughter stops mid sentence due to shock .A dishevelled woman hugs Atalanta and says "Sorry ... I scared you . I am alright . Was a bit buy in the room .Hestia ."

. Looking at her Poseidon wondered what happened to the fierce warrior who said what needed to be said not caring who she said it to one bit , the woman who was very personification of the term warrior princess , the one person nobody mortal or immortal wanted to fight if they could help it especially not with weapons to retreat into a shell of her former self . Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy as if she had been crying and Jean did not cry . She usually converted her fear and guilt and sadness into aggression on monsters , Rhea have mercy on the monster she hunted when pissed off . Even after the worst of fights she never looked so dishevelled and insecure and lost about her identity . Atalanta pulls away from the hug and says "This is not fine " gesturing at Jean . Finally having recovered from the shock Poseidon asks "What in the name of Tartarus happened to you ? "

"Poseidon" Jean acknowledges her old friend or brother even . Her voice was shaky and she was struggling to keep composure . He pulls her into a hug and he smelled of the sea,oh. How she missed home . Poseidon and Maria .Her sister who backed her up on anything and everything even when the whole world was against her .

" Excuse Me . You still have to tell us what happened or who was the stupid jerk that did this to you " Atalanta says as they pull away .Jean averts her eyes and ignores the question "How was the talk with Sally ? Which books have the two of you talked about because if I remember correctly she loves books like you ."

"The talk with mom went well and we love our books-"Atalanta answers frowning while Poseidon also frowned when he realised what Jean was doing .

"But don't change the topic Jean I know you well enough . No way in Tartarus are you wriggling out of this one. If it was the damn monsters that did this -" Poseidon answers his anger becoming obvious

"No it wasn't the monsters" Jean answers in a small voice unlike her own .

"It was my punk ass family. Those brats . Was it Zeus Or Hades ?" Poseidon's voice was laced with disgust .

"You really think Corpse breath or Drama Queen would try to mess with me ?" She asks in an indignant tone . There she is Poseidon thought . Just have to rile her up and we go from Poseidon to Kelphead . Just like good old days .

"Then who did this ?" Atalanta asks growing impatient as she wants to rip whoever did this apart .

Jean sighs . Poseidon was stubborn and Atalanta was also stubborn .Guess it ran in the family.

"Well..the reason you are here is to tell me about Sally so you two tell me everything and I will tell you what happened . Only after you both are sitting down on the couch ." Upon seeing that they were about to protest she adds in a firm tone "Poseidon , you of all people should know I will not budge "

"Well..then swear on the River Styx" Poseidon says .Atalanta sees this like a business deal where they are negotiating towards a compromise . Her curiosity got the better of her .

""Why the River Styx ?" She asks .

Jean lets out a weak laugh "Glad to see something is normal in my currently ruined life . -"

-" But you're a beautiful ruin "- Poseidon cuts in and Jean rolls her eyes before continuing "An oath On the River Styx is the most binding oath . Even Gods can't break it . This kelp head here took my escape route."

Poseidon smiles an innocent smile and we make our way down the hallway to the living room .

"Damn what a mess !" Jean says and Poseidon gives her a 'Are you serious 'look . They fix everything in a matter of seconds .

TIME SKIP~~

They are all seated on the couch and Atalanta says "Ma .. Now spill who did this to you ?"

"Na. You first princess ""Jean says . Atalanta and Poseidon sigh and tell her everything . Jean is secretly happy that Poseidon and Atalanta are happy . Her brother who fought everyone for her and the little girl who lit her world up. Poseidon knows Jean is using 'the stalling' technique but he was gonna get it out of her .

"Now you tell us what happened " Atalanta says in a matter of fact tone with her usual bossiness . Jean is about to start but Poseidon asks "I get mortals are dimwitted but quick question Where was Wendell freaking Granger when his bullshit happened to you ?"

Jean averts her gaze and her eyes well up as she is about to start narrating her tale . She looks at the photograph of her and Maria and then the ground and mutters "I can't do this "

Atalanta was at a loss of words on how to comfort the woman but thankfully Poseidon knew .

"Are you freaking kidding me ! Who are you woman ?" Poseidon asks exasperatedly .

Atalanta and Jean both wore confused glances ."Um..Jean" Jean answers in an unsteady voice as if she is not sure who she is . Atalanta was shocked .Jean was the most secure person she knew . Poseidon was right . She was lost . _Time to remind her who she is_ Poseidon thought .

"Exactly . You are Jean the nereid . My sister . Most deadly warrior of all time and best monster hunter I know . Better than the hunters of Artemis . You beat Ares , Hercules , Achilles that list goes on and on . . Your strategy helped us beat Typhon . You fought Atlas . You told Hera she was crazy " Poseidon pauses to take a breath . Jean chuckles . Atalanta watches in amazement as the tears are replaced with a chuckle as Jean pulls Poseidon's cheeks and says "Someday you will make someone a wonderful fortune cookie ."

"Yeah..yeah.. He will and Sally could use one but you better spill mom " Poseidon catches the undertone and glares at Atalanta while Jean smiles " Caught on have you ?

"It is bloody obvious to blind bats too but your Tale Now !" Atalanta says

"" Language Hestia ...Here goes nothing ." Her eyes fill up with tears and only then do Poseidon and Atalanta feel the extent of damage done . Atalanta suddenly wants to rip somebody apart . Also where was Wendell ?

"I will not cry !" Jean mutters over and over again and Poseidon tells her to take her time . Jean steels herself and begins her tale . She told us that after she dropped us off to camp and went back to the Hotel Wendell was talking to a platinum blonde woman who was in a way too slutty outfit . Her name was Gwen . It seems they had met long ago . The next day Jean was returning from her workout session when she found Wendell and Gwen in a heated make out session in a secluded wing of the hotel . Jean immediately ran to her room as sadness , disappointment and anger and other emotions surrounded her like a whirlwind .She picked the photograph of Maria and Jean and clutched onto it like a lifeline as tears started falling .Jean made a prayer to every God praying that what she saw was a lie . She being the woman she was wanted to talk and get an explanation because Jean had learnt from experience that sometimes things weren't what they looked like. But it sounded like she was clutching at straws . Wendell came inside the room a few hours later and started packing a suitcase .

FLASHBACK ~~~

 _Jean stood near the door and watched Wendell pack .Time for it . It is now or never Jean . For Rhea's sake woman get your shit together . You are Jean ._

 _"You going somewhere ?"_

 _"Yeah London got some work to do " Jean scoffs as Wendell zipped the suitcase shut ._

 _"Work as in that slut Gwen You know I do not think make out sessions should be done in secluded corners . Anyone might see you . Wendell I thought you were better than going for a slut . . " Jean says in an icy tone ._

 _"Don't call her that and yeah work AS IN Gwen "_

 _"Why ? Was I not enough ?" Jean all but shouts as tears threaten to spill._

 _"Because maybe I finally met some one who does not make me feel like shit . I see the way everyone looks at you . Bloody hell even Gods respect you and monsters run at your sight . Don't think I haven't heard people say 'what does she see in him a dim mortal '" Wendell picks up the suitcase "Even the most powerful God is your little church boy "_

 _"Don't drag Poseidon into this he is 10 times the man you will ever be and HOW COULD YOU ? I left everything for you my life , my sister , hell my home . I even fucking put my immortality at risk ."_

 _"Well bye and at least Gwen can satisfy a man's needs for months unlike you . Goodbye Jean " Wendell walks out and Jean falls apart in rage and sadness and throws things around . OH how she wished Maria was here . But what hurt the most was that Zeus , Hades and everyone else was right . She fought through hell and back for him and his needs aren't taken care of ? Jean falls on the bed as her knees go weak and starts sobbing and wondering how and what she did wrong_

Jean finished narrating her tale and Atalanta and Poseidon are so mad . Poseidon gets up and punches a wall and utters a string of profanities .

"Sit down kelp head it is done and over with " Jean says and a hand made of water appears out of thin air and slaps him and Jean adds "Oh and do mind your language " Poseidon rubs his bruised cheek as Atalanta goes on a rampage pacing around yelling stuff like " How could he " "Such a jerk" Jean gives Poseidon a look that says 'this is your fault ' and Poseidon shrugs . Jean says to Atalanta "Sit down . It is done and besides I think it is time I went home . Also I am not wasting tears on him anymore . Maria would kill me if I did . -"

"- And A Mad Maria is the last thing I need" Poseidon adds .

There is the sound of storms and strong waves and Jean looks at Poseidon with a stern face "Poseidon You need to let go of your anger -"

"I CAN'T JEAN "Poseidon bellowed his eyes showing a certain amount of vulnerability .

"Poseidon I am here . I am fine . But if you do not stop lot of mothers and children will die ." Jean says as she hugged him and Atalanta could see the way Poseidon relaxed ,the sea calmed down .

"Uh ...What's your plan now ?"Atalanta asks worriedly .

"Well I'll probably go home " Jean says with a nonchalant shrug

"Home ?" Atalanta asks surprised . Surely she does not want to see Wendell now .

"She means an underwater palace in the meditaraenean" Poseidon answers before Jean could .

"Palace ?" Atalanta asks with wide eyes . God Level VIP ? Yes God Level Royalty too ?

"yeah ..Hestia ...me and my favorite sister Maria share . " Jean says in a loving tone she always used to satisfy Atalanta's curiosity when she was younger .

"By the way , Who Is Maria ?" Atalanta manages to finally ask one of the questions that are plaguing her .

She points to the photo and says "The dirty blonde is Maria . She was real sweet . She is fun , loving , loyal , levelheaded -"

"-Not to mention Scary , Fierce " Poseidon adds .

"How many sisters do you have ?" Atalanta asks

"We are fifty in all though I do not get along with most of them -"Jean starts off but Poseidon cuts her off .

"-Understatement Of The Aeon "

Jean glares at Poseidon who ignores her while Atalanta asks "What's wrong ?"

"Well...Jean here almost strangled , the queen of the ocean -"

" -Hey I did not lay a finger on Sally Jackson . I quite like her." Jean says smirking as Poseidon flushed red.

"Okay ..Okay ...You tried to strangle Amphitrite and beat Triton's ass . You told Aria she can go rot in Tartarus for all you care . You called more than half your sisters if I recall correctly 'Prissy shallow princesses who had no brains and were a disgrace to the sea . How I was related to them was still a mystery . '"

"In my defense Not my fault Triton wanted to punish an Amazon because she would not sleep with him . The whole world and his wife knows we would be screwed If I didn't intervene because a certain father raised a spoilt brat . Also Aria was insulting Maria and suggested we sink an island for her to build a mansion , not my fault the quadruplets were stupid and kept talking about dresses and nails while we were fighting the wars against Oceanus . So yeah I guess I was justified . Amphitrite was just being Amphitrite who suggested we have Hera and Zeus underwater"

"Yeah from what I heard dad, She is pretty justified and mom...I get it Sally is my mother but I still want you to be a part of my life and I would love to meet Maria someday only if you're alright with it . " Atalanta says nervously . She said the last bit rather quickly . She was scared about this part all along . Fingers crossed .

"I...would love that Hestia and You will definitely see me again and you are coming to see me sometime . I will show you around and I will not take No for an answer baby girl ." Jean smiles a smile that reaches her eyes and embraces Atalanta in a hug . After they pull away Atalanta asks

"I know you are alright but how are you gonna cope ? What are you gonna do ?" Atalanta asks , no matter how strong and brilliant Jean might be , everyone feels pain of betrayal .Little did she know more betrayals were yet to come .

"Don't worry about her ...worry about any monster she is gonna go after ... If I am not wrong she is gonna put a whole lot of idiots in their place and help me do my job . She'll be fine . Maria and I will personally make sure ... " Poseidon says with a smile .Suddenly all the personal possessions disappeared from the room .

"Dad where are the stuff ?" Atalanta asks panicked .

"Her stuff are home baby girl ..."

"Now ..I believe Sally said she'd castrate you if you left without saying bye so you go on there and I will take Hestia to camp ." Jean says with a tone of finality .

Poseidon nods and all of them walk out of the apartment while Jean says to Poseidon "Hey ...Poseidon , something's up ancient monsters are stirring and something much older and darker is at work . I can feel it "

"Everyone does , but Zeus banned talk about it . It is something to do with Kronos rising or something . " Atalanta answers . Suddenly thunder starts rumbling and the hallway darkens as the demeanor of the two immortals as Jean holds her by the shoulders and tells her sternly "Names have power .So you will be careful with them especially Kronos . Promise me ." Atalanta nods and Jean says "Tell me everything just because Drama Queen banned it does not mean Poseidon and I'll listen . What's the fun in doing as you're told after all ?" Atalanta looks on in shock as Poseidon chuckles as they briefly tell her what happened and Jean says exasperatedly "Typical of Zeus to be such a moronic brat but You Poseidon , seriously . I expected better of you . See you at Kings' Cross . Your ass better drop her off to Hogwarts ."

Poseidon is about to retort but flashes away as Jean calls "Better go talk to Sally ."

TIME SKIP~~

The two women reached the the invisible barrier and walked right through it . Atalanta learnt a lot about Jean and Greek History . As the camp comes into sight Jean says "It has been long since I came back to Camp Halfblood . "

"Did you come here before ?"

"Yeah I did . It was years ago . I used to spar at the previous camp with Achilles ."

"Achilles huh? Tell me about him . Seemed like you two were a thing ."

"Yeah...we got along great and he liked me ...at least people say so and I kind of friend zoned him and he fell for some body else ..."

"That must suck ... "

As Jean was about to reply , Annabeth comes running up to us with a panicked look on her face as she says "Hermione..there you are -"

"-The name is Atalanta Hestia Jackson Annabeth ." Jean answers in a soft , stern tone .

Annabeth looks at Jean and that starstruck look returns and Atalanta says "Annabeth you were about to tell me something "

Annabeth snaps out of her reverie and says "Percy was bitten by a scorpion from the pits of Tartarus and he has been out for 3 days ."

Atalanta's face changes from a happy into fear a she asks "How?-What ?"

"No one knows ..." Annabeth answers .

"Hestia look at me . He will be alright . " Jean says looking at Atalanta . Her princess has to learn to stay strong as these encounters would come very often to her because of her father .

"Chase ..Take us to the infirmary ...Now" As Annabeth leads them to the infirmary Jean calls a camper . A child of Ares ."Hey ..demigod Go and tell your drunkard of a director that I want to see him and Chiron in the infirmary " The kid is both starstruck and scared and Jean says "NOW" The kid runs off . Atalanta has never seen Jean this angry or serious or mad . She kind of got what Poseidon said " _Pity the poor monster she hunts when she is pissed_ " She sees a lot of campers look at them in awe and anger in the case of The Ares Cabin . When they reach the infirmary Atalanta runs inside and sits by her brother's bed side . Jean walks over and examines him. "Is he going to alright ?"

"Can't say Hestia . This is ancient , evil , from the very depths of Tartarus . Annabeth go get Chiron and Dionysus now . Tell them I called. " Jean says . Jean sits next to Atalanta and pulls her close and puts a hand on Percy and mutters blessings in ancient Greek .

A few minutes later Chiron and Mr.D come in and Mr.D is holding a wine bottle as he says "What is all this they are sprouting about Jean being here . Bleh that nereid has gone for a decade or so , why would she show up here ? and summoning Me like that who do they they are ? I AM A GOD ." Suddenly a dagger smashes the bottle and takes some of his hair off .Atalanta barely has time to see . But Jean was swift as a Gazelle and her aim was accurate .

Mr.D is indignant with rage as Jean says " I summoned you like that and we both know that I do not care if your drunk ass is a God or not but What I DO CARE about is WHAT THE HELL happened to Percy. "

You see Mr.D shudder as Chiron trots up to Jean "Hey Jean "

Her demeanor changes and she says "Hey Chiron " They hug each other and Mr.D sneaks out and they pull away and Jean notices his absence and says "The coward left uh? Figures An Arrogant Son of Zeus who thought he ruled the world What's new ?. Chiron what happened ?"

"It was a scorpion from Tartarus . I have done what I can and he will be fine ." Jean visibly relaxes and asks "Do you know who is behind this ? I get it Kronos but he would not act directly . It had to be camper r someone on the inside . Check if any one is missing. "

Chiron nods as he wanted to deny this but the logic in her argument was to the point and asks them to do roll call and says to Atalanta "Annabeth can sleep with you . Your brother will be fine . Jean take her to Cabin 3 and then we will talk ."

Jean walks with Atalanta and says "Relax Hestia ...Percy will be fine , Chiron is the best healer out here and I trust him . Let me tell you something that saved my life in battle : Never lose your head in a crisis . I want you to do that for me okay ." They reach the door of Cabin 3 and go inside as Annabeth joins them ."Lady Jean , Atalanta "

"Just Jean . Annabeth . Now that Annabeth is here I really must be going . Need to fix a lot of things and also talk to Chiron . Atalanta remember what I said , something big is about to happen. and you have to Fight . " Atalanta nods and hugs Jean and Chiron coughs "Hey Jean .."

"Chiron , I know Zeus banned talk and all but you will still train her and Percy to the best of their abilities . Time is running out . What did you find ?"

" There is one camper missing ...Luke Castellan Son of Hermes and head of their Cabin. "

Annabeth gasps in disbelief as Jean turns to her " Annabeth ...I get your two were close but as much as I would like to console you , I do not lie not about betrayal .It hurts but in the end it is what us right that counts . My loyalty lies with the sea and my family and if he hurt them he shall pay ."

"Luke ...you always resented the Gods ...Why..." Annabeth mutters angrily with tears in her eyes . Atalanta knew they were really old friends and the prospect him being a traitor must have hurt especially since he was so nice.

"Kronos probably convinced him . If there is a chance , we will find him and bring him back . I only hope it is not too late for him " Jean says with a surprisingly soft tone and she wipes Annabeth's tears and says "Both of you keep each other company . With any luck Percy will be up tomorrow and Chiron things are moving much faster than I hoped and time is short . I need to go back to the palace and keep things from falling apart thanks to Triton and Amphitrite . The Ancient Monsters will also awake soon and I do not care whether or not Zeus cares but you will train Percy and Atalanta to the best they of their abilities because when danger strikes they HAVE TO BE READY . DO YOU UNDERSTAND CHIRON ? AND YOU YOUNG LADY you will train hard, I Can't lose them " Jean says in a firm voice that held no room for argument .

"Yeah Jean You have my word " Chiron says in a solemn voice and later asks "What are you gonna do now ?"

"I will probably go home and see Maria and then I brace myself for getting the I told you so lecture from the Olympians ,, nereids and everyone . Then , I will probably go back to fighting as a warrior , hunting monsters and Titans down I guess and I will really have to see Artemis about missions ..." Jean says as Atalanta sees a fire in her eyes . One that told enemies to beware .

"What do you think is going on there at home ?"Atalanta asks suddenly

"Oh .. I can show you though after this you two are gonna sleep . I am not one for rules but you need it ." Jean answers and produces and Iris message and they see a woman in a long gown with a shallow face and a crown . "That is Amphitrite and the brat next to her is Triton and all the shallow ones are nereids . " Maria and Amphitrite were arguing about something heatedly and Poseidon was trying to get Amphitrite to calm down and Maria's arguments were iron - clad and valid while Amphitrite was clutching at straws . Then Suddenly there is a loud smack . Amphitrite just slapped Maria as Maria pointed out that Amphitrite was unreasonable .

"Are you mad woman ? Jean is back and she will kill you and I can not stop her because this is Maria you slapped ." Poseidon all but yells and Amphitrite's face along with Triton's blanched and immediately the image disappeared and Jean said "Damn right I will kill her . Bye Hestia , Annabeth and Chiron ." Jean flashes away and Chiron shakes his head and Annabeth asks "Is Amphitrite in trouble ?"

"Big trouble Annabeth because Jean is skilled and loyal . You do not hurt Maria without answering to Jean" Chiron says as he walks out .

Annabeth takes Percy's bed and they both lie down looking at the ceiling .

Atalanta asks "Annabeth , What 's the big deal about Jean ? Can some one tell me ?"

Annabeth looked at her like she had sprouted another head and told Atalanta how Jean was one hell of a warrior . Jean was so good that when Artemis had critical missions she trusted Jean with them , even though she was not a hunter . Jean was unbeaten in combat and blatantly disobeyed Zeus time and again and got away with it . But the best or amazing part was , this power was not handed to Jean on a silver spoon . Sure , she was a powerful immortal but she worked her way to the title of Warrior Princess . She played a crucial role in the first war . She could keep Typhon at bay and was the factor that tipped the scales towards the Olympians .

Atalanta listened to the tale in awe . They then talked about what happened after they left with Poseidon . Now it was Annabeth's turn to be shocked . They spoke about architecture which Atalanta found out Annabeth loved . They spoke about Luke , but Annabeth closed off and Atalanta decided to wait till Annabeth was ready to tell her what went down . Atalanta figured out that Annabeth had a crush on Luke . A small one .

Atalanta fell asleep thinking about family and love and a certain messy haired , green eyed boy with glasses who took on a troll for her sake . She fell asleep with a smile on her face .

TIME SKIP ~~

They wake up the next morning and get ready . Annabeth and Atalanta go to the armoury where Atalanta returns the bow and arrow and shows Annabeth her trident and decides to keep her daggers . They then decide to go the infirmary to check on Percy but his bed was empty . Fear immediately gripped Atalanta as they move towards Cabin 3 and open the door to see Percy on his bed .

"Hey Sis . Hey Wise Girl . Miss Me ?" He asked with his usual smile . Atalanta almost strangled him at that and Annabeth tells him to take rest while she went to get Chiron while Atalanta Iris messaged Jean and told her the news . Jean asks Percy "Was it Luke ?"

Percy had a stoic face that told Jean all she needed to know . Realisation and betrayal hit Atalanta and Annabeth as they now had confirmation that Luke Castellan was a traitorous brat . Chiron listened to their tales and told Percy to take it easy while Chiron himself became Atalanta 's personal coach and pushed her to her limits . Atalanta wanted to drop dead at times but maybe it was her inner Gryffindor but she promised Jean to try her hardest and she would .


	11. Dual Identity

Percy POV

"Come on sis...you can do better than that " I taunt as her stance faltered for some time due to the sand , but she quickly recovered and darted towards me , catching me unawares and tries to tackle me. I sigh and block her trident with riptide and move out of the way to avoid the trident .

Atalanta and I move across the sand jabbing and blocking as Riptide clashed against her trident . It was like she was dancing a lethal dance .almost hypnotic . I was busy fencing and defending and her moves awed me and I was admiring them , but one jab from her trident brought me back to reality . Suddenly I get whacked on the head "Concentrate Seaweed Brain ...It is not me that has Ares and a long list of immortals as an enemy ." Annabeth says sternly . She was right about that . As of now at least 20 immortals are out to get me and that's only the ones I know . Just another benefit of being Poseidon's son . Somehow people think I am my father and want to get revenge on me for something my father did 1000 years ago . I mean come on!

"Ouch . . . Annabeth . " I groan while rubbing the my bruised neck.  
"She is right Percy .We need to train harder if we want to stand a chance against Kronos , Ares or any other bastard for that matter . " Atalanta adds while wiping beads of sweats off her face with a towel . You can say that again . I saw how immortals fight and not every one is as sloppy as Ares and I don't want to take that chance . This was our millionth round of sparring and I feel like my legs are dead weight . I need a break and so do the girls , but since they won't take one , I have to persuade them to take one .

"Guys let's take five we have been going at it for hours . Come on even you guys are tired " I plead with the best puppy eyes I can muster up . No avail . So I ignore them and make my way towards a rock to sit and relax . Never have I felt so drained . Must be because most of the time I have the advantage of the water powers and all that jazz . But when it came to Atalanta , it all boiled down to willpower and speed and focus . She had a will of titanium and her petite figure gave her enough speed and agility. Also , it does not help that she had training lessons with Chiron , the dude trained Achilles .Come on . But what was even scarier was the single minded intensity she did anything with . Including training .I turn around and see them thinking about my offer "Admit it even you need a break guys . So ..are you coming or not because I am definitely not coming back there."I yell

I can see those two girls or geeks or encyclopedias-cum-scary fighters share a look and start moving towards a shady spot. They decide to sit on either side of me and Annabeth takes a sip of water and says "You two are getting better day by day ..." Whoa ! Whoa! Hold it . Did Annabeth Chase just compliment me ? The sky must be falling . I was about voice my shock as Chiron trotted upto us .He asks us about our training and all the usual stuff . He was working me and my sister extra hard since Jean's visit especially Atalanta . Annabeth tells him the weaknesses she noticed . Typical daughter of Athena .Critical and cynical . I inwardly groan sensing a sparring session . I need more time to rest .  
"Annabeth, Atalanta take your stances and spar" Chiron says in a booming voice and the girls groan and get up.

Two hell cats fighting each other this should be good. Annabeth takes her daggers and Atalanta takes her trident. But Chiron stops them "Atalanta use your daggers and Annabeth take off your cap. This fight will be won by whoever is the better one at combat"  
Christmas just came early for me. Both women take their stance and start sparring. Jerking and jabbing and dodging with surprising speed. Annabeth was one of the best campers but Atalanta was keeping her on her toes. Chiron's face had an expression of surprise alongside mine. No one had stood this long in a duel against Annabeth except Luke. Luke . The name of the guy itself is like bile in my throat and I feel rage surge through my veins , and it did not help that I had dad's temper .I take deep breaths and try to focus on the fight again. I can feel Atalanta drawing power & strength from the sea .BOOM ! Atalanta disarms Annabeth and holds a dagger to her throat as icicle shards also surround her leaving Annabeth with no choice except surrender . Whoa! That was brilliant and it all happened so fast. One second they were neck and neck next Annabeth is unarmed. Suddenly the icicles dissolve and Atalanta hands Annabeth her daggers and pulls her in for a hug. The girls then look at Chiron for his approval and he nods and expresses his appreciation and asks us to take a break. Finally!I was afraid that he would ask us to spar again. The girls go take a seat and leave me and Chiron alone who looked like was in another era altogether with glassy eyes . Like he was thrown into throes of memories .  
"They reminded you of some one did they not ? Some one you terribly miss?" I ask because mom had the same look whenever I won a swim meet or I talked about dad .  
Chiron sighs before answering "You are incredibly observant and perceptive for your age Perseus . Yes they did remind me of some one . Two immortals. Jean and Maria ,the two nereids. Sisters in every sense of the word. They were some of the greatest warriors of their time. But, they rarely abused their power and their endearing nature and loyalty to those who knew them was beyond breathtaking. "  
" How do you know them? Did you train them? " I ask curiously .  
" Ha! I wish I did ,but they were a league of their own. Achilles was smitten with Jean and the two were quite close so I used to see them whenever Jean sparred with Achilles for where Jean went, there Maria also went. Joined at the hip they were .But you better get going before they get worried "  
With that Chiron trots off and I jog to where the girls are seated. Annabeth asks" What did he say? "  
" Oh nothing much just asked me about training "I reply nonchalantly. Atalanta doesn't seem to buy it. But she lets it drop for now ." Hey sis, why don't you tell us all about hogwarts , that school you go to "  
Atalanta then launches into an elaborate narrative of her school life. She tells me about the four houses and their rivalry. Damn ! That is some fraternity they have there. She tells me about the talking hat and Mr. Long nose who taught the wizards version of chemistry and how she set his clothes on fire. I almost wanted to smack that Weasley boy in the face. He almost got my twin sister killed. She then tells me about how she got past a hell hound, a plant that chokes you to death and a life size chess set and a two faced literally two faced murdering bastard. Then she tells me about a boy Harry Potter an orphan who had the weight of the world on his shoulders and who the murderer was after. He featured in every one of her tales. I kinda felt bad for that boy.I can relate to his situation . The weight of the world was on my shoulders this summer .After listening to her narrative Annabeth is in deep thought . Leave it to Annabeth to analyse every story .

"You know Lanta it is really weird how the headmaster whatever his name is , hid that stone in a school where three eleven year olds could reach it ,no offence to you or Harry but that seems a little off ...surely the if the headmaster is such a great wizard , he could have hidden it in a better place don't you think ?"Annabeth asks . I was about to disagree but what she saud made a lot of sense . Like almost everything she said .

"Yeah she is right Lanta and if I was watching something so important I would never go away from it even for a second especially at the time of an active threat " I say getting concerned by the second .

She is about to protest but then pauses for a moment to think it over and frowns "But guys that does not add up ...I mean he led the good side into battle ...sure he is eccentric and closed off ...but putting the stone in school put Harry at risk obviously he knew that ..." She says adn adds the last part as she catches onto our trail of thought .

"And if he was protecting Harry..he would hide the stone somewhere else ...deviating the threat from Harry as the bad guy would have to divide his attentions ..- " Annabeth says

"-Weakening him further "I complete .

Sis is about to protest and and two passionate brainiacs arguing is bound to get ugly . So I being the voice of reason interfere "Hey listen...we are not saying he is a bad guy , just do not follow and trust him blindly at least for our sakes ."She sighs but agrees and that eases the expression on Annabeths face .But the suspicion in my gut is still there .

TIME SKIP ~~

Third Person P.O.V

Percy and Atalanta came back to Manhattan two days later with their father and were currently arguing heatedly with him while an amused Sally watched from the side lines .

"Dad for the LAST TIME . Percy and I want to live our lives . " Atalanta says with a sharp edge Poseidon knew all too well. Sally.

"She is right dad , we want to at least try to be normal and that does not include staying at Camp and sparring for the whole year " Percy adds in an exasperated tone . Personally Sally Jackson was with her kids on this . She understood their need for normalcy and things .She had been there too during her pregnancy . . But the parent side of her was with Poseidon if these kids had a monster of a grandfather after their lives they should preparing .

""Guys do you not get it yet , you made a lot of enemies including a titan on the rise and it took us all our strength to take him down , you need to train " Poseidon says as if he were explaining stuff to a two year old .

"Dad , no offence but we are among the best in combat not to mention our powers with water and my magic and Percy's battle instincts ..."Atalanta says

Poseidon looks to Sally for help but Sally says "Poseidon their lives are not all about death , quests , pain , and olympus . They have friends , family and a life to live and if their lives have to mean something they have live it themselves as per their will ." She says softly .

"Okay ...I guess ...Damn you and your stubborness Sally ! You just had to give it to these two ." Poseidon murmurs the last part but Sally hears him "Excuse me ! You are the one they get the stubbornness from Mr. Storm bringer "Then the banter begins between the two as if there were not a care in the world.

TIME SKIP -  
Atalanta just learnt she was telepathic and could also share images with Percy. Poseidon told them that it was rare but it existed alright. Sally was delighted that the twins could keep in touch and the twins had excitement that was contagious. And my did it spread. They spent the night trying new stuff and seeing how far they could go. But Sally put them to sleep close to midnight. They were about to protest but Poseidon in his deep voice said "Listen to your mother very wise woman" in a tone that left no room for argument .  
TIME SKIP —  
Atalanta was putting that mane of hers in a bun as she remembered the events of last night. Telepathy. Just one more perk of being a Child of Poseidon. She goes into the living room to see her parents talking to each other on the couch .

"Morning Mom and Dad"

"Morning Princess" Poseidon and Sally chorused.

"Where is Percy" Atalanta asks noticing the silence and calm of the apartment.

"He is still asleep" Sally answers.

"I'll go wake him up" Atalanta answers with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Just as long as you don't flood my house " Sally Says noticing the gleam . Poseidon had his doubts as to how good of an idea it was to let Atalanta wake Percy .

Atalanta goes in to see a relatively messy blue room with a tangled mass of limbs with a mop of black hair . She sees his lips moving and curiously moves closer to hear him mutter Wise girl .Atalanta smirked devilishly , she had already suspected that he had a thing for her with all the name-calling, bickering , sideway glances .But back to Mission .She shook him once to wake him up .No avail .Desperate times , desperate measures . She willed for him to get wet and the nearby bathroom faucet broke and water flew right to his face and his eyes shot open .Percy felt water trickle down his water. Through his wet eyes he saw the mane his sister had for hair .  
"ATALANTA" Percy shouted and Atalanta darts out of the room with a very wet Percy following her in rage .Then books go from across the couch and Poseidon gets hit with one and Sally says "Those are 1st editions "  
And Poseidon says sarcastically "Yeah I just got hit by a like I could have had a head injury ."

Sally chuckles "Oh do calm down !It's no biggie , Spoilt Brat "and massages his head for him while the twins run into the kitchen and play cat and mouse around the counter top while they hear a feminine shriek "Percy Atalanta! My house !"

" Oh crap !" The twins said with a look of complete horror on their faces. Oh oh . They go into the hall ashamed in front of their mother while Sally tried to be mad at them but Merlin she could not .Not with those looks on their faces . She finally caved and instead of yelling she says "You better thank the stars your dad was here and fixed the faucet and the dried your room or ...God so help you, you all would be cleaning ...and that includes you too Poseidon ." She added the last part on seeing him smirk and that smirk vanished almost immediately .

Sally's eyes land on the clock and she says "Both of you go pack some stuff ...Atalanta pack your trunk -..."

"-We are going to London to get your supplies for the next year of school and I am coming to drop you off at Kings' Cross . I will figure out a way for transport next year but for now I am coming so is your mom and your Brother ." Poseidon finishes for her as he could see she was struggling .

" You're coming with us dad ? " Percy asks shocked . Only then did it dawn on Atalanta , Gods never showed such interest in their children.

"I am not Zeus boy ...and I don't care a hoots toot about what they say anymore . It cost me a lot ...Besides ...Jean said she would kill me and she would do good on that threat of hers if I do not come with you ..." Poseidon says with flash of hurt in his eyes that vanishes just as quickly as it came .

TIME SKIP ~~

Atalanta P.O.V

I still needed to figure out what identity I would use at Hogwarts ...I am pretty sure demigods did not go proclaiming their lineage to everyone ...and I was not planning to do so . A lot of dark wizards would want me dead ...No offence but I am a witch and demigod . I decide to go talk to Dad while mom and Percy were packing .My trunks were packed a long time back but you know BOYS ...

"Hey dad ..." I say while sitting next to him on the couch .

"What's wrong princess ?" Poseidon asked concern etched on his face .

"Dad ...I was wondering about whether I am supposed to be Hermione Granger or Atalanta Jackson...I mean if I told people that some guys could actually find out I am a demigod and Mom could get hurt ...and I do not want that ..." I ask nervously .

"Darling ..you would always be my daughter ...whether you are Hermione or Atalanta ..and I think you should be Hermione for now for your safety ...At least till the war you told me about blows over ...and by the way don't worry about Sally . I watch her and guard her and it is not your job to protect her but mine . Don't you worry child ." Dad reassures me with a fierce protective gleam in his eye .

"Can I at least tell Harry ?" I plead . I did not like keeping secrets from him especially not such a huge one .

"You mean the boy you would not shut up about ? Ok ...but he is the only one .. no one else we clear ?" Dad says as I blush beet red .

"Yes daddy" I answer .Guess Ron will still think I am Hermione Granger and somehow I don't feel that bad about it . I mean he did try to get me killed indirectly at least .

TIME SKIP~~

We came to London by a ship that rode the fastest current . It was the 25th of August and I had 5 days to get my took us to as few war memorials and told us about the demigods in the World War . Then Mom explains the literary significance of books , theatres . Then Percy and I saw Big Ben and I dared him to climb it but Sally almost ripped his shirt while pulling him back .


	12. Back To School

TIME SKIP ~~  
Sally was hand in hand with Poseidon and the twins were leading the way .They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Atalanta was navigating their way through the unfamiliar pub .Sally and Poseidon wandered into a totally different part of the pub as they lost sight of the children .Some really drunk men started making comments and jibes about Sally like she was on auction for all. Sally was accustomed to this talk from Gabe and his friends so she kept her cool knowing that any reaction would just add fuel to the fire .On the other hand , Poseidon's blood boiled at the way those men talked about her and he had half a Mind to zap them . Suddenly Sally Felt Poseidon's hand on her waist . A glare from Poseidon and most of them shut up. Sally was really grateful that those guys stopped ogling her and truth be told, she did not mind Poseidon's hand wrapped around her . Percy and Atalanta are near the brick wall and they see the whole thing . If Poseidon had not acted when he had the twins would have acted.

~"Dad was pretty territorial back there "Atalanta said . It clear from dad's face that he was itching to zap them .  
"Territorial is an understatement , he all but peed a circle around Mom to mark her as his " Percy said and it created a vivid image in his sister's head and she was pretty sure she was scarred for life .Bottom Line :Poseidon was still smitten with Sally and no one could blame him .

Sally and Poseidon reach the twins and the twins are smirking devilishly at Poseidon which meant that they saw what happened back there and their eyes landed on Sally's waist and Poseidon immediately removed his hand and clears his throat . Atalanta taps the brick wall and a bustling street appears before them and she says "Guys remember I am Hermione Jean Granger "  
After taking a breath in as they step through the opening and let it close she says "Welcome to Diagon Alley where the wizarding world shops "  
"Wow " Percy muttered and they kept walking for a bit while Ata-Hermione kept spitting facts and this amazed demigods had a lot problems due to ADHD and dyslexia But his daughter did not have any issue like that .He guessed that Jean had a hand in that. He was definitely asking her about it .

"Hey sis ... Who is that giant oaf with hair that makes yours look tame ? "Percy asked pointing to none other than Hagrid .Hermione was about to say some thing but Sally chided him saying "Perseus Achilles Jackson be polite "  
Poseidon chuckles and Percy muttered something about manners being a pain .

"That's Hagrid he is the gamekeeper of the school grounds and he is really sweet and that is Harry with him." Hermione says and runs off to see him and the giant leaves .  
"Guess we met Harry Potter after all "Poseidon says while walking towards the pair .  
"Harry , what did you do To your glasses . Nevermind Oculus Reparo . Hey Hagrid . What are you doing here ? "

"'h...nothing much ...I just wandered into him in Knockturn Alley . I'll be goin now . Yeh'll be fine now wont ya Harry ?" Hagrid asks and Harry nods . Poseidon , Sally , Percy all join Hermione but she doesn't notice them as she says "Really , Harry , Knockturn Alley? Knockturn Alley ? You could have gotten kidnapped or worse killed . Do you know what kind of business goes down over there ?~~"

"Hey sis , give the boy some room to explain what happened before you bite his head off .."Percy interrupts her rant mid way .

"Oh yeah ...Sorry Harry " Hermione says embarrassed .

"Yeah and I am Percy her big brother -"

"-Twin "Hermione corrects .

"-Big "Percy reiterates

"ugh...whatever . Now why were you in there ? And you better have a good reason Harry James Potter "Hermione says hands crossed over her chest .

"It was a mistake 'Mione . I was at the Weasleys and used their floo and something happened and I ended up there . Oh by the way . I am Harry . -" Harry says in sheepish tone and later remembers the black haired brother .

"-Harry Potter . I know .She talks about you very often especially your skill in some darn sport -what was it -I got it !Quidditch "

"Percy !" Hermione shouts scandalised .

"What ?"Percy asks blissfully unaware . According to his sister he was a lost cause .

"Harry don't listen to a word he says . By the way ,This is my mom Sally and my father Poseidon ..." Hermione says .

"Hello Harry I am Sally . Hermione's mom . I've heard a lot of things about you .Are you alright ? You look a bit sooty" Sally introduces herself with a loving , motherly tone and starts wiping some soot off his head.

"Yes...I'm fine Mrs.." Harry starts gratefully surprised by the woman . She was not that overbearing but had a nice motherly, homey feel about her . Unlike who was a bit overbearing for Harry's taste . Mrs. Weasley would have started ranting about safety long ago almost making him go deaf .

"Just Sally sweet heart ." She says smiling , this kid seemed so nice and gentlemanly but he was also too scrawny and thin and shy for one of his lineage . Sally had read of the Potter family in one of Hermione's books ...they seemed to be one of the most wealthy families that held a lot of power and were also morally upright . Like the ideal kings. But kings were never shy and scrawny.

Suddenly a bustling group of red heads make their way to the Gringotts steps where the group was standing .Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic—she's coming now—"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley" Harry answered .

"Excellent!" said Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

"I should hope not," Hermione says

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other. Poseidon and Sally head into Gringotts and leave the kids at the entrance to exchange money and open an account for their daughter .Molly started ranting about safety and Harry casts a pleading glance at Hermione who smiled and interrupted deciding now was a good time for introductions ,

"Hey guys ...This is my twin brother Percy .Percy meet the Weasleys . That over there is my mother Sally and the guy talking to the Goblins is my dad Poseidon ..." Percy smiled and introduced himself and made some ridiculous joke which Ron did not understand but the twins understood while Hermione exchanged pleasantries . Molly Weasley could not understand how a woman had aged so well . Sally Jackson was the epitome of beauty with her black curls and slim figure and brown eyes . And when she asked Harry about the soot , he told her about Sally and how she cleaned him up describing her with such respect . Molly was surprised , Harry usually avoided physical contact a lot. . Clearly , the woman can make an impact and her nature seemed to be a very patient and endearing one . But to think...Molly Weasley just did not like Sally , she seemed an unfit mother with her lenience and fun .Molly shook her head and continued to talk to Hermione.

"Guys you won't believe who I saw in knockturn Alley. Malfoy and his dad" Harry says to Hermione and Ron as they start moving inside the Bank .

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling—"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew."

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing after talking to the director of Gringotts waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly.

"It is a word for non magic folk".Hermione whispers to Sally and Poseidon discreetly.  
"We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound notes in Poseidon 's hand. Poseidon heaved a sigh of relief he just changed the drachmas to sterling . Arthur feels something off about Poseidon , an aura of something powerful and divine , but he could not put his finger on it . Must've been something else entirely .

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

As the Weasleys and Harry were led off by Griphook , Poseidon pulls Hermione aside and tells her about the vault at Gringotts for her . Then they all go to eat some ice cream at a nearby cafe . As they were all seated , eating ice creams , their conversations turned towards music and singing . Hermione finds out her mother Sally can sing . Sally refused , but Poseidon , Hermione and Percy preyed on her weakness , their puppy eyes . After a few minutes of her futile resistance Sally caved and sighed "Okay ...what song do I sing ?"

"Dusk till dawn " The twins piped up immediately . Poseidon looks at them wierdly while Sally blushes and started singing in her melodious voice .

The Weasleys and Harry spot the 'Grangers 'in a cafe's secluded corner and go to call them to continue shopping for school supplies . As they neared the table they heard

Th'Cause I wanna touch you, baby

And I wanna feel you, too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love, tonight  
Make it up, fall in love, tryBut you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Baby, I'm right here

Molly Weasley was scandalised by the choice of the song lyrics but Sally did have a wonderful voice . Hermione upon seeing them calls Percy and her parents and they leave together and split up . Percy and the Weasley twins . Ron with Harry and Hermione .Poseidon and Sally decided to indulge Arthur Weasley and have a drink with him .

Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee and Percy who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet Start, No Heat Fireworks.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12.30—4.30

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione said with excitement "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... mind the books, now..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Sally and Poseidon and Percy .

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..." Sally did not get the hype about the guy and from his pictures he looked like a pompous ass . But her daughter was happy and she was never one to follow blindly . At least Sally hoped she wasn't .

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget me not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. "He looks like Zeus gone wrong" Poseidon mutters to Sally .

A short, irritable looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet—"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

"Here you see exactly why Harry does not deal well with people "Hermione whispers .

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. Sally felt bad for the lad .

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new felt bad for Harry . Such a sweet lad . He did not deserve to be reminded of his parents' death and they should not make him feel bad about it either .

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Hermione . She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Hermione went scarlet as Ron fought his way over.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Hermione. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. Poseidon had to be held back along with Percy in a similar fashion.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Hermione

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Sally and Poseidon, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower—" Poseidon steps forward and his stance has the desired effect . Lucius' eyes rest on Poseidon and grey meet green . His eyes widen and he breaks his sentence mid way . What could an Olympian be doing in Diagon Alley ? Unless ...But before he could think further Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over;

In an instant Poseidon had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl—take your book—it's the best your father can give you—" Pulling himself out of Poseidon's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop. Casting one last looks at The Stormbringer whose eyes held anger and a promise of pain , Lucius walks out .

TIME SKIP ~~

.Poseidon at Kings' Cross was planning to pay a visit to his older brother Hades and buy Gabe Ugliano's soul no matter the price and pay that son of a bitch back for every little horrid thing he did to Sally and Percy and inflict intense pain on him . .Here at platform 9 3/4 he was surrounded by alot of children talking to the women of his dreams . Percy and Hermione left 5 minutes ago to talk to their friends .

"Guess you showed up after all Barnacle Beard " A voice he knew all to well said from behind him . Poseidon and Sally turn around and Poseidon sees Jean and Maria in their usual casual outfits. A sight he missed badly . Both of them together .

"I remember some one telling me they would castrate me if I didn't come " Poseidon says with a pointed look at Jean and they all burst out laughing and Sally and Maria exchange introductions and Jean and Sally share a hug and exchange pleasantries while Poseidon takes the chance to talk to Maria alone. Poseiden asks her "How is Jean holding up after the you know what ? " Maria sighs and says " She puts up a strong facade and is almost her old self but you can see the pain and sadness in her eyes . By the way , I came to know that that no good cheating bastard is in London. What say we go and pay him a visit". Maria adds the last part with a dark gleam in her eyes . Poseidon readily agrees and they immediately close the conversation as Jean and Sally turn to them " Where is my little princess ? " Jean asks Poseidon with longing in her eyes.

"Oh ...she and Percy left to go talk to their friends the Weasleys and Harry . " Poseidon says chuckling at how Jean immediately started looking for red hair . The group started in their general direction . Maria and Sally walking in front talking about their shared love for Literature ,Myths , Music and Theatre . Poseidon and Jean following shortly behind talking about Hermione . The conversation reached The Malfoys in Diagon Alley and Jean's ears perk up as she says "The Malfoys ? They are a bigoted , wizarding crime family that was on the wrong side during the war . A lot of atrocities are attributed to Lucius Malfoy ."

"Well then why is the guy roaming free , let alone as a powerful and wealthy wizard ."Poseidon asked

"Same reason Ares got away with that massacre, they couldn't pin it on him and he had strong lineage . Besides Poseidon , money is power." Jean answers with a frown . The duo then continue talking about Hermione and finally reach the Weasleys and Hermione and Jean calls out to her "Hey Hestia " Hermione looks up from her animated conversation with Harry and her face lights p with joy on seeing Jean . She forgets everything about her friends and hugs Jean , an action that is readily reciprocated . She looks up and says "I thought you wouldn't come ." Jean shakes her head "Mi ja , despite the fact that you're not mine , you'll always be mine . No that does not make sense .Bottom line , I'll always love you." . Molly Weasley did not like women in jeans , especially so unconventionally tight ones and don't even get her started on the leather . She found it indecent but could not voice it as the women seemed wealthy and powerful and might she say divine . She heard Poseidon , Sally and the dirty blonde laugh at the last words said by the black haired woman . She on the other hand found it an highly immature and senseless thing to say to Molly .

Understanding that their hug was not going to end anytime soon ,Poseidon coughs "Hey princess if you can give Jean some space to breathe , there is someone I want you to meet " Jean and Hermione break away from the hug and Poseidon points to Maria "I want you to meet Maria ."

Hermione introduces herself and Maria reciprocates and then Sally calls out "Mi ja , You have 10 minutes ." The gang now look at the crowded doors of the train and decide to split up and get in through different entrances . Harry and Ron left together .The twins helped Ginny while Hermione started exchanging good byes with her family.

Jean pulls Hermione aside after the good bye session and says "Before I forget . Anything happens , and I mean anything , you text me , IM me or do anything .But you tell me . I don't care if I'm on a freaking mission or that Olympus may depend on me , but you tell me and I'll be there . Now off you go "

Hermione casts one last look at her family and swings herself aboard the slowly moving train and leans outside and waves at them till they are out of sight . My what a vacation she had . She just couldn't wait to catch up with Harry and Ron , so she starts looking for them . She went from one end of the train to the other but they were nowhere to be found . She even looked in the Slytherin compartments . But there was no sign of them . She reaches out to Percy using telepathy.

 _Percy I can't find the boys_

 _Chill sis , they'll probably be there some where_

 _You don't get it Percy I looked everywhere , they're not on the train_

 _Chill sis_

 _Tell me to chill again and Rhea so help me . Percy , you don't get it! A lot of people want to kill Harry_

 _Ok ...breathe ...worrying is not gonna do anybody any good. I will look for them here and meanwhile you can wait till you get to Hogwarts and then you can tell a teacher_

Throughout this exchange Percy could feel her panic growing . He could feel his sister's fear and dread . He starts looking for them all over the station. Meanwhile Hermione was in her compartment , her mind running at million miles an hour . Each second her mind conjured up an explanation far worse than the previous one. But the girl who never left a question unanswered couldn't answer the biggest question of all . Where were Harry and Ron ?


	13. No Matter the Cost

The platform was slowly becoming empty when Poseidon remembered that he had to ask Jean something. He leaves Sally talking to Maria and Percy looking around the platform for Ron and Harry. He moves towards Jean and stands beside her on the platform where she was standing looking at the now empty tracks.

"Hey Poseidon," She says without looking at him, her eyes still misty. The past few days were extremely hard on her and she just wanted to collapse, but she would keep it together for her girl.

"Hey Jean, "He says and she finally looks at him. Poseidon knew she was broken but then so was everyone and Jean was stubborn if she wanted to keep it together and not snap she would but if she did snap he and Maria would catch her.

"See I wanted to ask you something about Atalanta." He says, now he had her full attention, say anything about her little girl and you have her attention.

"I'm listening ..." Jean says her interest piqued.

"You know how our girl doesn't suffer from ADHD and she doesn't struggle with reading. Hades knows she reads a lot more than I did ...She does not suffer from Dyslexia. But here's the weird thing her battle instincts are on point and so are her survival skills ." Poseidon states watching Jean's face carefully. Jean hoped he wouldn't notice but part of her was secretly proud because Poseidon paid attention to her princess.

 _Her expression flickered back and forth before her face was void of emotion. Bulls Eye! She did have something to do about it and was debating whether or not to tell him._ Poseidon thought.

"So... What? Maybe she just learned to deal with it on her own ."Jean states. Oh, she wants to play dumb. She knew she was clutching at straws 'deal with it on her own'...that was the most ridiculous thing she said.

"Don't Play dumb with me Jean... You obviously had something to do with it ." He states. Jean sighs and is about to say something when her eyes widen at the sight of someone behind them and she stubbornly says "I swear ...I had nothing to do with it ..Probably her magical powers or something ."

Poseidon didn't get why she was lying to him of all people. He is about to give her a piece of his mind when she whispers "8'o clock ."

Poseidon looks at her weirdly and understands and looks at his 8'o clock to see none other than his punk ass nephew and his beloved sentries. If Jean was worried about his presence here, it meant only one thing: she had gone rogue. Big Time. She had broken rules before and dared Zeus to do something about it. If she didn't want him to know this then she had broken the ground rules, a really big rule. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, she had interfered in a demigod's life extensively. Hera would kill her if she knew, his darling sister already had a hatred for demigods. He scoffs they would have to go through him first if they wanted to hurt her. He signals Maria to get Percy and Sally out of here. Sally casts him a worried glance and he nods. She sighs and calls out to Percy and despite his protests drags him from the station. Maria also leaves with them and the look they share before Maria leaves is an unspoken agreement. Maria would keep Sally and Percy safe and Poseidon would keep Jean safe.

"It's time I had a chat with my punk-ass nephew " Poseidon states. Jean enables the mist so that the scarce amount of people on the station wouldn't notice a woman with hunting knives and a man with a trident. Normally, Poseidon would try to talk, but he had no patience for Ares and his games. Ares also changed into his godly Form and summons more sentries. The dude really thinks his sloppy fighting is a match for me. Jean thought. Jean had a pretty good idea of why he was here and she was not happy, to say the least. He approaches them and they start circling each other. The sentries waiting for an order to intervene from their master.

"Poseidon, Jean we are not allowed to interfere in the lives of our children, neither are we allowed to fight for them " Ares states, almost daring them to attack. So, the dude really had the audacity to think that just because he stated a few rules that his cuckoo parents invented, we would be scared. Well was he in for a surprise. Jean thought not taking her eyes off Ares silently challenging him.

"Yeah well, maybe I just want to kick your Godly ass for what you did to me, "Poseidon says indifferently. Jean was busy gauging his sentries and their strength. There was a Lydian Drakon. That alone would take one of them on. To prevent Ares from escaping, she set upwards using her magic, his lineage is damned. She was definitely gonna make him pay for even thinking of hurting her girl.

Ares ignored what Poseidon said and said "Your children made an enemy out of me. Thus, I am justified to have a go at them "

"You want to get your ass kicked by my son again ?"Poseidon taunts pride surging up in him at the thought of Percy beating Ares. _Perseus. Achilles._ Well, guess names do have power after all. _Smart Woman Sally was._ Poseidon thought.

"Let me have a go at your girl and we're even Poseidon ." Ares offers thinking Poseidon didn't care about his children. Hearing Ares say that was enough for Jean's control to snap. Jean lets out a growl and charges at Ares. Poseidon joins in too. The sentries charge and come between them and their master and it was full-blown war.

Jean was facing the Lydian Drakon while Poseidon went against the dead soldier dudes. Ares took this as his chance and tried to escape but Alas, there was an invisible wall preventing him from doing so. Dang, it! He was in no mood to fight a really angry Jean. The Lydian Drakon gave her one nasty burn and did it sting, but Jean won and that's what counted. Poseidon made quick work of the seemingly never-ending group of dead soldiers. He got out without a scratch and he looks sideways to see a fresh, large burn on her shoulder. They then move onto Ares. Ares takes his stance but his fear was incredibly evident, their previous fight was still fresh in his mind.

"Two against One very brave, Jean "

"Well ...it is official you can't count properly since it was 70 on two. Also, Poseidon's just a spectator for this one, I have been itching to kick your butt in a fight for a long time ."

With this, they start. It is clear to anyone that Jean is the superior one. She just has that agility and skill, not to mention she was fighting with heart. Poseidon watched as Jean tackles Ares but Ares slipped out of her hold thanks to the Burn on her arm. Jean winced and jerked back to her feet.

"You're getting sloppy Jean "

"But I wasn't the one on the floor ." With that statement, Jean disarms Ares.

"You made an enemy out of me -"Ares growls as he staggers back to his feet.

"Skip the usual bullshit! I don't care and tell mommy and daddy Jean's back in town. " With that Jean walks back to Poseidon ignoring the eyes boring into the back of her head. She could handle Ares and his antics. Besides, the little punk deserved it. Poseidon fist bumps Jean and they leave the empty station together and head outside.

Once outside, Jean looks around her to ensure no one is following them. Once she is sure of that she says"Poseidon, you were right I did have something to do with it ." She owed him the truth because he had her back through everything. They went through hell and back together. He had trusted her with the most important thing in his life. _His Family._

"Yeah, I already worked that one out. But what puzzles me is the how part of this because I had done enough research and not a single thing came up "Poseidon says.

"If anyone on Olympus finds out, I will be as non-existent as Ouranos, no doubt about that "Jean says. Poseidon is confused, here is this woman who openly disobeyed Zeus and his orders more than once an she is worried about her life. Whatever she did must have been big-time illegal.

"No one's gonna hear it from me and I won't let them touch you " Poseidon reassures her noticing that she is genuinely afraid and is glad when she relaxes a bit.

"It's not that I don't trust you but take an oath on the River Styx that no one finds out the what happened, " Jean says. Poseidon sighs, Jean could go from being carefree to the most paranoid person on the planet. But whenever she was paranoid, she had a good reason. He takes the oath.

"What do you know about the dragon balls? " Jean asks him. He had heard of the dragon balls and their power to grant one wish. But that was a legend in ancient China.

"All I know is that there were seven balls of fire that were very carefully and jealously guarded and if a person harnessed the power of all seven, he could ask for one wish. But that was an ancient legend ."

"Poseidon you know by now that most legends are mostly true. Before the final battle of Troy, Achilles pulled me aside and there it was a ball of fire in his palm. That was the final time I saw his smirk and that goofy annoying grin of his. That was the last time I saw him run a hand through his hair and you know what he said to me, he told me that if he came victorious I would go out with him. I scoffed and told him, in your dreams. I never thought I would ever regret anything. But when I saw him fallen on the battlefield with an arrow in his heel bleeding to his death I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Overwhelmed by rage and sadness, I rush to his side not caring about who's in the way and I knelt beside him and you know what his last words were? eísai tóso ómorfos polemistís you. Lypámai polý kai use agapó"

Poseidon knew Achilles and Jean shared strong feelings for each other but this was a new revelation; his last words to her were You are so beautiful my warrior and I'm sorry and I LOVE YOU. Jean was teary-eyed by now.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away. Anyways he told me that if you had all seven balls and the blessing of a primordial goddess, it could grant anyone wishes."

Poseidon had a feeling where this was going but he did not like it at all.

"The moment you trusted me with Hermione, I immediately fell in love with her. I mean how could you not? She was absolutely adorable. She became the sole reason I agreed to look into and fix people's teeth. Then one day we were in this mall and she wanders off into the book store. I see her with this huge ass picture book and for a second I really wondered if she was actually your child, no offense but I don't think I ever saw you with a book. Later on, I see her take an Anatomy book. Here was this 3-year-old reading anatomy. But then came the problems, my princess started having trouble reading. She was never like other kids who wanted a million things, give her a book and she is satisfied. She started jumbling words up, reading Greek instead of English. I didn't know what was going on. I mean I never cared for a demigod before. After doing some research, I find out about ADHD and dyslexia. My heart sinks, I knew this would get worse. Then her magic spikes got more strong. That's when it all went to hell. She started getting isolated from her friends as they found her abnormal. One day she comes home in tears and says that people are calling her freak. I almost went on a rampage then and there,"

Poseidon shudders at that. The last time Jean went on a rampage ...Well, let's just say Hera and Athena learned to stay out of Jean's way the hard way.

"But she needed me more so I stayed. That was when I decided that I would find a way to help her. I took a week off work and looked through everything. Nothing came up. Then I find an old photo album of me, maria, Achilles and you. When I look at the picture of him grinning at me. I remembered our last time together. Eureka! I had found it. The dragon balls and the blessing of a primordial. But then I also remembered the rules darling queen Hera put in place that anyone who interferes in a demigod's life extensively will be thrown in Tartarus. Not that I was frightened but given our history and the fact that I was caring for a demigod born after the Oath meant that I could not go to Olympus for help. That left me with only one option: Achilles. So on the pretext of a business trip, I go to Los Angeles and sneak into the underworld. I tamed Cerberus, stayed clear of the furies until I reached the River Styx. From there I snuck into Hades jeweled palace and summon the soul of Achilles in a secluded alcove. Long story short he told me where I could find all seven and he gave me the idea of asking Hecate for help and advice. "

"But Hecate was a primordial who rarely showed herself and you needed something extremely valuable if you had to summon her. The most valuable thing I knew of was the armor of the Gods, kept at Themiscera."

Please tell me she did not get on their wrong side of the Amazons, they were a group of warriors like Jean though not necessarily as good as Jean. But that did not mean that they were not scary. She was on good terms with them On the other hand, she got along extremely well with Antiope. Those two were like birds of a feather.

" I didn't want to steal from the Amazons. We have had our differences in the past but respected them a ton and Antiope was a dear friend. After nightfall, I went to the Island of Themiscera and it was heavily guarded by the Amazons. I expected that of course and snuck past them. Pretty simple that was. I then went straight to Antiope praying that she was still the same woman. Thankfully she was still the same woman. I bound her by oath and narrated the whole incident to her . She understood my predicament and agreed to keep it a secret from Hippolyta . But she said I had to get past the challenges on my own . I readily agreed . There was a large chasm and a sky high wall on the exterior and multiple booby traps on the inside . It almost got the best of me but I made it by the hair of my teeth . Now I wielded the armor of the Gods . I quickly make my outside and Antiope congratulated me and sent me off . There was a lot of hue and cry about the armor , so I laid low for a bit of time ."

Poseidon remembered how much of a fuss the cuckoo side of the family created about it and he wasn't surprised at that . The armor in the right hands could bring Olympus down too .

"I then go underwater to my palace and summon Hecate offering her the armor . She refused the armor out of respect for me and granted her blessing . Then ...it was just a matter of finding all seven balls . Once that was done , I asked for one wish : Hermione would not suffer from ADHD or dyslexia and her survival instincts would be on point . There you have it ." Jean finishes her tale and looks over at Poseidon for a reaction . He was flabbergasted .

"Oh..." was all Poseidon could manage to say to this bizarre tale. I mean he knew she loved Hermione but to do all this for her ?

When he voiced that concern she looked at him wierdly before answering "I loved her .You know when Wendell cheated on me , I experienced some heart ache but it soon disappeared . When I asked myself why , I found out that it was because my heart was not broken at all , because it was not in his hands . My heart was still safe and sound in Hermione's hands . So yeah I will do anything for her . The cost be damned ." Jean says with conviction .

TIME SKIP ~~

Poseidon went to drop Sally and Percy back home and Maria went back to the sea to keep Amphitrite in line . Jean on the other hand was preparing for a mission like good old days .


	14. You Did What

Hermione P.O.V

I was scanning the Great Hall for a raven head and a redhead but no head snapped back to the front when McGonagall began the sorting. I was applauding for the new Gryffindors as a redhead comes and sits next to me. At first, I couldn't place who she was then I remembered, she was Ron's younger sister ..Ginny...the crazy Harry Potter fangirl. She couldn't be that bad. But I was soon proven wrong when she started questioning me about Harry. I am shocked she didn't ask me for the colour of his underwear. Not that I ever wondered about that.

I shut her out and continue watching the long line of first years. After the sorting, everybody's too distracted with their food to notice two boys walk in quietly, all bruised up. But my wandering eyes saw them alright. Harry and Ron who looked like they just fought a troll. I shook my head, what was it with these boys and trouble. They clearly hadn't come by train. I politely excuse myself from the table and start walking towards them to demand an explanation. But Professor Snape beat me to it. He starts leading the two terrified boys away with me quietly trailing behind making sure I was not seen. If Snape saw me, I would be mincemeat. He takes them past a stone Gargoyle ...The Headmaster's Office ...I pray the boys aren't in too much trouble. After what seemed like forever ...they all came out with Professor McGonagall. When did she get here? Snape looked like he just lost his Christmas present while Professor McGonagall had a stern face with signs of a smile. He shoots the boys one venomous glance before he starts to walk away. He stops and looks at me. Shit!

"Ahhh. Ms Granger ...What are we doing here?I believe that students aren't allowed to wander the hallways ." He asked in a predatory tone. I was the centre of attention now. The boys were looking at me along with Professor McGonagall who was shocked to see me breaking school rules. I better come up with something fast or I was in deep shit as Percy would say.

"Uh...Professor, I had to talk to Professor McGonagall about something and since her office was empty, the only logical explanation was that she would be in the Headmaster's Office. Also isn't the Headmaster the Point of Contact for a student if their Head of House is unavailable ?" I lie smoothly. Guess I better get used to it with my double life and all. Also ...technically I wasn't completely lying I did plan on telling Professor McGonagall about my life and family just not now.

Professor Snape was taken aback by my confidence and extensive knowledge of the rules and Professor McGonagall looked pleased. With one last glare in my direction, he walks off his robes sweeping behind him. Now ...I could fully look at the boys. They were both bruised in multiple places and Ron was bleeding badly."You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Mr Weasley, you're bleeding."

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve.

"Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted-"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," said Ron."And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, the term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but I was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and my heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention." What had they done if the detention was considered light punishment?

"Boys...straight to the Hospital Wing and your Dormitories. You will have a plate of food there waiting for you. Not one toe out of line or I may just listen to Professor Snape. Ms Granger follow me " Professor McGonagall says sternly as the Boys gulp nervously. What on the Earth had these boys done? No time to think about that boys leave and I follow McGonagall to her office bracing myself to tell her the events of this Summer. I still can't believe it all happened in one freaking Summer. My calm, businesswoman of a mom was an immortal warrior whom the Gods feared and my loving dad ended up a no good rotten prick. My blood mom was brilliant, sweet, caring and awesome. My blood dad was the bloody Stormbringer.

In her office, she motions me to take a seat while she sinks into the chair exhausted. Once we're both seated and comfortable she sighs in resignation"And here I was thinking Harry was like Lily but I guess with a son of James, I was clutching at straws ."

At the mention of the Potters, my ears perk up .

"Professor, Are you telling me that Harry's dad had a knack of getting into trouble ?"

She chuckles at that

"That would be a severe understatement . . James Potter and his hoard of mischief-makers were some of the worst troublemakers I ever saw. "

"Was a delinquent then ?"

" I wouldn't say that, while he was a trouble maker he was also a very bright child, all of them were. Lets not even go to his skill on the Quidditch Pitch ."She quietly adds under her breath with a tone of heavy sadness "All of them Marauders"

A comfortable silence ensues and I take a second to check her quarters out . Unlike her office , her quarters had much more personality to them . There were a lot of pictures around the room . Former students , family and friends . But one particular picture caught my eye . On her table , there was a framed photo of four boys with Gryffindor scarves around their neck . The third one looked like a carbon copy of Harry just taller , well built and he had hazel eyes . Jame Potter . So I guess this was the marauders . They all were charming with mischievous grins plastered on their faces .

I wanted to ask her more questions but her eyes were glassy and her body was stiff . Okay too personal . I backed off .

Finally , the blow I was waiting for fell .

"So Ms Granger , you said you said you wanted to talk to me about something " She asks her usual professor tone back .

1\. I was just trying to save my arse and have nothing tom tell you . No.

her the truth

I decide to tell her the truth.

"Professor. What do you know about the Greek Gods ?"Surprised at my abruptness she looks at me for a moment. Turns out her knowledge about the Greek Gods was profound. After she tells me all she knows.I say "They're all Real ." I let it sink into her.

"Supposing I believe you, what has this got to do with you? "

"Everything Professor. Everything "I then begin my tale and tell her everything from start to finish. From Medusa to Poseidon. Form Jean to Sally. She was very calm throughout the tale and at the end, she looks like she wants to believe me but she can't.

"How Do I know you're telling the truth ?" I was kinda expecting this, so I stand up and step back. I shake my bracelet and my trident appears with an emblem of Poseidon on it. I use my strength to summon water and change it to take the form of Horses that run around me with my hands.

"That's enough or should I say, Ms Jackson. I believe you ."

"Just . My dad Poseidon thought it best that my demigod identity stay a secret for a while ."

"Very well , I trust you know how to control your powers ?"

"Yes. I do "

"Is that all Ms Granger ?"

"Yes Professor ."

"You may go now ."I get up and I was about to leave but I turn around and say "Oh and one last thing ... Please do not tell anyone. Not even Professor Dumbledore .."She smiles at me "Rest assured Hermione. Your secrets are safe with me. Also, thank you for trusting me with this ."I smile back at her and leave her quarters running to the Gryffindor Tower. Time to find out what the boys did and I hear a few Ravenclaws say that Harry and Ron came in a freaking Flying Car.

Third Person P.O.V

"Password?" The Fat Lady said as they approached.

"Er -" said didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came a few hours later; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumours - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall."Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point-"

Once they're inside, she pushes them into a pair of chairs and order "Now tell me everything from the beginning. "

They share a look but upon Hermione's glare tell her everything from how They flew the car to Hogwarts to almost getting expelled.

"There. That's what happened. Now can you please skip the lecture because I'd -" Ron begins but Hermione who was silent throughout the tale yells "YOU DID WHAT NOW? YOU FLEW TO SCHOOL, DAMAGED SCHOOL PROPERTY AND MANAGED TO PISS SNAPE OFF ."

"That about sums it up. But a certain brunette was wandering about the Hallways and it looked like she was sneaking about. What do you have to say about that " Harry questions with a smirk?

Hermione blushes "Oh do shut up! I had to talk to Professor McGonagall and I MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT SNEAKING ABOUT ." almost yelling the last part.

"Oh really? that's not what it looked like " Harry begins and Hermione huffs. She would never admit it out aloud but she missed this.

TIME SKIP~~~

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met."Mail's due any minute—I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot " Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no—" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that—it's that."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's—she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and"—he gulped—"it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" he said.

But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes—"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"—STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—"

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED—"

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED—YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you—"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

Harry pushed his porridge away. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer...

But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.

TIME SKIP ~~

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs up. Right—earmuffs on."

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray—there is a large supply of pots here—compost in the sacks over there—and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger—always top in everything..." (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?" Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and—zap—just fantastic.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."

TIME SKIP ~~

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.

Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid—useless—thing—"

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. "It's your own fault your wand got snapped—"

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons ?" Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm—I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think—would it be all right if—can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you"—he looked imploringly at Harry—"maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oh Sod off Malfoy at least people want signed photos of him unlike you with your pointy nose and slicked hair " Hermione states as Malfoy turns beet red .

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line—"

"At least he has a mommy who cares Malfoy , unlike yours . " Hermione states and Malfoy whips out his wand . So did Harry and Ron .

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Seeing Harry's embarrassment , Hermione steps in and says "Actually Professor Harry was not giving out signed portraits . Mr Malfoy over there was being an attention seeking prat ."

"Nonetheless , Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey—if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much..."

Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible—looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but"—he gave a little chortle—"I don't think you're quite there yet."

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.

"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Ron. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club."

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's MostCharming Smile Award—but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled a self obsessed prat ! Hermione thought . But I guess he had a reason to be self obsessed .

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books—well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about—just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in—"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes—start—now!" Hermione looked down at her paper and read:

Hermione P.O.V

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Are you freaking kidding me! This is a Defence Against The Dark Arts Class not How well you know Gilderoy Lockheart . This guy could give Zeus a run for his money for the most narcissistic person award . I knew all the answers of course . I had read all of his books .AT the end of 30 minutes , I was sorely disappointed in him . But I guess I could give him some wiggle room for error .

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut—hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully—I clearly state in Chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non magic peoples—though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. I , on the other hand, was in my own dream world drawing a comparison between Zeus and Lockheart and gave a start when he mentioned my name.

"...but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions—good girl! In fact—" he flipped her paper over "—full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

I raised my hand up straight .

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so—to business—"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. I myself giggled at that .

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not—they're not very—dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

Tricky ? Devilish? Has he even met a dark creature ? I should really set him up with Medusa and then we'll see what's devilish and tricky .

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now—round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart much of a hypocrite was he ? From devilish to only pixies .

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. I jumped out of the way of the chandelier and dodged all the pixies demigod style .

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing—"

Hermione said . "You've read his books—look at all those amazing things he's done—"

"He says he's done "Ron says darkly.

That also made sense . I recalled what Annabeth told me as I walked to the Great Hall _Never trust anyone blindly._ I guess I had a date with the Library tonight . Gilderoy Lockheart are you a fraud? I sure hope not for your sake.


	15. The Chamber Opens, Again

Hermione POV

I was reading through the books on Lockhart. He seems to have done so many amazing things. It can't be fake, right? Suddenly I sit up straight as I notice something. I pull out my copy of Wandering with Werewolves and flip through it. Finally, I find what I was looking for. I place it next to Break with the Banshee, the book I was reading. This doesn't make sense. the 2 adventures seem to have taken place near the same time, if not at the same time. And it was in the middle of the novel. That's not possible! Maybe the boys were right about this one. It definitely calls for a trip to the library.

Just as I put my books away, Harry enters the common room. "Hermione, what exactly is a death day party?"

"It's kinda like a birthday party for ghosts. Why do you ask, Harry?" I ask confused.

Harry rubs the back of his neck, in that cute way he does when he is nervous. "Well, I think I just agreed to go to Nearly Headless Nick's party this Halloween."

TIME SKIP~~

By the time the death day party arrived, Harry regretted making his rash promise to Nearly Headless Nick.

"A promise is a promise Harry. You have to go." I reminded him. "Don't worry, Ron and I will be there as well, won't we?" I said looking at Ron.

He looked the other way and started fumbling with his hands. "Actually, I was wondering if I could go to the feast. You know how there is always a huge feast today, I was kinda hoping to go." He mumbled. "If that's okay with you guys of course." He quickly assured.

Harry let out a sigh. " Well I guess. If you really want to, it's not fair for me to stop you because of my promise." I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I'll still go with you Harry."

TIME SKIP ~~

Harry and I started walking back from the death party when we heard it." _... rip ... tear ... kill ..._ " We both froze. "That's the voice." Harry mumbled. "The voice I heard in Lockhart's office" I shushed him and tried to hear it again. Harry stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"You heard that, right Harry?" I asked. Harry looked at me startled. "You can hear it too?" I nodded. " _. . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . ."_ The voice hissed again. _". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."_

The voice was growing fainter. I was sure it was moving away - moving upward. I looked around but no one was then. There was no way this thing, whatever it is, is human. I have no idea how it is traveling around though.

"This way," he shouted, dragging me behind him. We run up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, while I followed not far behind him.

"Harry, you're sure this-" I started to ask.

"SHH" Harry cut me off. " It's here. Listen."

I strained my ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, I heard the voice: ". . . _I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"_

I gasped in horror. "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted. "I know!" I reply. We shot up the next flight of steps as silently and quickly as we could, straining to listen over the sound of our footsteps. We hurtled around the second floor and turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, can you hear it?" I said, wiping sweat off my face. "I couldn't hear anything anymo-" I cut my self off as I gasped and pointed down the corridor. "Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Harry, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; I grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash..Mrs. Norris,

The caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. All we could do was stare in horror. My mind started working into overdrive. I looked back to the bloody message written on the wall.

 _Enemies of the heir beware. The chamber of secrets has opened once more ._ I wonder what this meant and that noise from earlier, what's happening? Is something out to get Harry, again. Is Voldemort? Who is this heir and what could he possibly want?

A crowd formed around Harry and me. Silence took over as the students took in the grim scene. We both stood alone in the middle of the corridor, no one moving or making any sound.

Abruptly, a voice cut through the silence. "Enemies of the heir, beware," Draco Malfoy shouted, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" You could hear the glee oozing from his voice as he started particularly at me, his malicious grin growing wider. All I could do was start in horror and disgust at this inbred, bloodthirsty excuse for a human.

All of a sudden, Argus Filch came bursting through the crowd. He was soon followed by Professors Dumbledore, Lockhart , McGonagall and Snape. Soon we were whisked away from the crowd and quickly guided into Lockhart's office.

THIRD PERSON POV

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her . ... Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once ... The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up."She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.  
"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?" "She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say . . . ." "Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry. "No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -" "He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."  
"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of forboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.  
"Potter and Granger may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry and Hermione launched into an explanation about the deathday party. ". . . there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -" "But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?" 

Hermione looked at Harry. "Because - because -" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said. "Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face.

"I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties." "We weren't hungry," Hermione proclaimed.

Snape sneered at her before turning back to the Headmaster. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong." Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light- blue gaze made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. Snape looked furious. So did Filch. "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professer Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to the duo.  
They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Harry squinted at Hermione in the dark.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice we heard?"

"No." Hermione answer without hesitation. "There's something weird and possibly dangerous going on and for some reason I have a feeling only we could hear those voices," she said gravely.

"Why do you think we can hear this voice, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Honestly Harry, I'm not sure why you could hear it. But I have a hunch as to why I could." Hermione turned to look at Harry in the eye. "I'll tell you later in the common room, but you have to promise me that what ever I tell you remains between the two of us."

"What?" Harry asked startled, "Not even Ron?"

"No! Not without me and my permission. You have to promise me, or we can drop the topic and you can not know. It's your choice Harry." Hermione said. Harry sighed before nodding in agreement. Hermione began filling in Harry about all the things that happened over the summer and answering any questions he asked.

"Wow." Was his only response. "That's really crazy. Thanks for trusting me with this." Harry said with a cute smile. "I promise I won't tell Ron. Not without your say so."

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Harry. "Come on. We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else." With that the duo raced to the common room.

When we reached, the common room was empty. It seemed like everyone else already turned in for the night. Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Hermione to ask one last thing.

"Hermione, why were you able to hear that voice?" Harry finally asked.

She took in a deep breath before answering, " I'm not sure. But I think that it might be a water creature. That's the only reason why I could hear it. I'm not sure what is going on here or what we heard was, but one thing I am sure of," Hermione looked him straight in the eye, "You can always count on me. I will always be there for you."

TIME SKIP~~

THIRD PERSON POV

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. "Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously.

"All right . . . " She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her. At this point, Hermione had given up her fantasies of how impressive he was, allowing her to see the bumbling idiot for what he was.

"Er - Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly.

"But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms "

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer -"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book-signings." He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players ...

Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione. "I don't believe it," he said as the three of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed -"  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once Ron is actually right," Hermione agreed

"Hey!" Ron let's out an indignant squeak.

Harry cuts in quickly, "You go ahead to the common room Ron. Hermione and I will get the book and meet you back there." With a nod the trio split up and head their respective ways.

The duo made their way into the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture. "Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said. "Come on Hermione. You can get another one later." Harry said, gently taking it and handing the slip to Madam Pince. Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

Before they reached the common room, Harry lead Hermione into an abandoned classroom. "What is it, Harry" Hermione inquired. He shifted and began fumbling with his hands.

"You know what Malfoy said isn't true right?" He asked nervously. "You're incredible Hermione. You always help me out and are super smart and, well I just want to make sure that you didn't let what Malfoy said get to you." Harry said, his face turned various shades of bright red.

Hermione smiled, a light pink blush on her cheeks as well. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. But, I know that anything Malfoy says is a load of hogwash. Including that little Mudblood comment."

Harry smirked in reply. "Hey, Hermione can you imagine Malfoy's face if he ever finds out your father is a God?

"I wish I could see his reaction to that."She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, "Now come on. We can't keep Ron waiting, now can we?" The two hurry back to the common room to begin the next phase of the plan.

TIME SKIP~~

WHAM.

He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side - the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time W-ming at his face - Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy.

Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him.

"What the -" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.

Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now onlygripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.

With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won." And he fainted. He came around, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.

"Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!"said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks ... "

He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times -"

"Harry said no." Hermione said maneuvering between Harry and Lockhart.

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, Id say -"

Through the thicket of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.

"Move aside, miss Granger." said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves after pushing her aside.

"No - don't -" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm, but his worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. His arm didn't hurt anymore - nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."

Hermione silently fumed as she helped Harry to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again. Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh- colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back - "

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately. Hermione stopped pacing in order to hear the patron's verdict.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night ... "

Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.

"How do you feel Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No," said Harry, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

As he swung himself onto the bed, his arm flapped pointlessly. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro.

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business.

So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Harry's mouth and throat as it went down, making him cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Harry gulp down some water.

"We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face ... he looked ready to kill ... "

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly. "We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff ... "

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron. The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry. "Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!" The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.

"Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?" Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.

"What're you doing here?" he said. "And how did you know I missed the train?" Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion. "It was you!" he said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" - he showed Harry ten long, bandaged fingers - "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!" He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head. "Dobby was 'so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir . ... "

Harry slumped back onto his pillows. "You nearly got Ron and me expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

Dobby smiled weakly. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.

"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously. "This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make -"

"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elfs were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more.

Dobby froze, horror struck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby. . ."

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"

He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen - go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous -"

"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby'swrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "Hermione will be first in line if the chamber has been opened; even if she isn't a muggle born, only we know that. I am not going to leave -

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not -"

Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs.

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.

It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey. "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have -"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera. "Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey. A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Harry's heart lurched. The only thoughts in his head as he heard that all surrounded Hermione and his resolve to find this so called _heir_ only grew stronger.


	16. To Catch a Heir

A/N: Guys , We are extremely sorry about not updating for so long . Please do comment and give us your thoughts on how the chapter should go . Please do comment . We were suffering from a terrible disease called laziness

To Someone :Yeah since it is the Quarantine we will try to update more often

Harry's POV

"It's me,"I murmured, closing the door behind me. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and I saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Harry!" she said. "You gave us such a fright - come in how's your arm?"

"Fine,"I said, squeezing into the stall. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told me they had lit a fire beneath it. _Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a speciality of Hermione's._ I thought fondly.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as I, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

I started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted.

"We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going -"

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," I told them, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. I told them everything Dobby had told me - or hadn't told me. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls -"

"You read too much, Hermione," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at me.

"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm," He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

Not knowing how to respond, I turned towards Hermione. "Are you sure this is a safe spot to brew it? What if Percy were to walk in on us again?"

 _**Flashback_ **

 _I had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump._

 _"RON!"_

 _Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face._

 _"That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?"_

 _"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know -"_

 _Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley._

 _"Get - away - from - there -" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner -"_

 _"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"_

 _"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business -"_

 _"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy -"_

 _"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge._

 _"Oh, please! Like what he said wasn't true. If you had cared about her half as much as you claim to you would have showed her around and make her feel welcome. Instead, I found her wandering around by herself nearly in tears. So don't try to claim you care, especially not when you should be comforting instead of scolding Ron!" Hermione spoke furiously._

 _Percy bristled at that. "How dare you talk to me like that. I am a Prefect and I demand the respect -"_

 _"Oh puh-lease." Hermione interrupted. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one leg. "Respect is earned. Any proper authoritarian figure would know that! And so far you haven't done anything to deserve my respect."_

 _She took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips. "In fact I highly doubt your fit for this position at all. After all you don't even bother checking up on your charges. If you had, maybe I wouldn't have been stuck with a 12 foot tall mountain troll last year." She glared up at Percy, who was turning a shade of red so dark that it matched his hair and uniform._

 _"Now, if you're done taking points for no good reason, we will be on our way. Hopefully the next time I see you, you'll at least try to do your job, but honestly, I'm not going to hold my breath on that." She sassed. " Ta - ta," she mock waved before grabbing Ron and my hand to drag us away._

 _**Flashback end**_

It was still the most incredible thing I've ever seen. Ron had practically worshipped her for the days after.

"Don't worry about that" Hermione reassured. " I made sure have a few monitoring and notice-me-not charms are put up."

Hermione POV~~

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Fred, George! Come here for a moment." I called the twin terrors of Gryffindor over to my corner._

 _"Why George, if it isn't little miss perfect." Fred exclaimed._

 _"I wouldn't believe it, if I didn't hear it with my own ears. What could she possibly want with a pair of pranksters like us?" George replied._

 _"You haven't caused any mischief without me have you brother?"_

 _"I wouldn't dare to do so brother!"_

 _"Well, if you bothered to remain quite long enough for me to explain, you would know, wouldn't you" I interrupted._

 _"Oh, a feisty one, isn't she Forge?" "Indeed Gred. So, tell us Miss Granger,"_

 _"How may we be of service to you today." They finished in unison._

 _Shaking my head in amusement, I answer, "I need you guys to help me out with something very special. In exchange for your cooperation and silence I'm willing to make a deal with you guys."_

 _The twins shared a look before replying "We're listening."_

 _"I assume you two have never been inside the slytherin dorms, have you?" I asked._

 _"Of course not."_

 _"We're been trying for years but they're paranoid little bastards they are."_

 _"Oh, George! Don't go running your potty mouth in front of a lady now." Fred scolded._

 _"Gee, your right Fred. Terribly sorry miss. But back to the matter at hand." George declared with a slight bow._

 _I giggled at their antics. " Well what if I told you guys, that I could get you the slytherin password?" They stare in shock. "All I need, is for you to set up some monitoring charms around the second floor girls bathroom and make sure no one comes near it. If everything goes as planned then you will be able to give them your own personal Christmas gift." I looked Fred and George in the eyes. "What say boys, do we have a deal?"_

 _They began discussing it with their eyes and slight movements. They both turned to me and Fred spoke, "One more thing Granger." I raise one eyebrow. "You see, we have a little project going on as well."_

 _"And in exchange for our help we would like you to help us out with this should we require it" George continued._

 _"So you want the slytherin password and help with this project?" I confirm. They both nodded and I thought over it a bit. I finally said, "I will only help you out with the theory part of whatever project you have. Other than that I'm okay with everything else." I struck my hand out to them, "Deal?" The twins glanced at each other before they both shook my hand, "Deal!"_

 _**Flashback End**_

Harry P.O.V~~

We sit and help Hermione brew the potion and then hurry on into the Great Hall , all of us ravenous and starving .

TIME SKIP ~~

I was having a very fitful sleep . After an hour or so of restless tossing and turning , I sigh and sit up on the bed .This heir business is starting to get under my skin . I look around the dorm to find the rest of the boys sleeping soundly in their beds . Ron was half out of his bed . I shake my head at his position and head out of the dorms into the common room to take my mind off the nightmare because I know it will be sometime before I can fall asleep again .

I see a silhouette in front of the fire place and realise that I was not alone in the common room . I take a closer look to find Hermione looking into the fire thoughtfully , her eyes all red and puffy . She had been crying . I silently make my way over to her and say "Hey 'Mione "

She whips her head in my direction and only now realizing my presence . She heaves a sigh of relief when she realises it is me . She punches my elbow and shouts "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT HARRY . " She then taps the spot on the rug next to her . I take a seat and ask her playfully "What brings you to the Common room at two in the night ? "

She looks at me a small smile gracing her face as she counters "I could ask you the same thing . "

I shrug my shoulders and nonchalantly state "Couldn't sleep . What about you ?"

"Same here ." She turns her attention back to the roaring fire in the common room. She keeps staring at it deep in thought . For a long time we both stay silent wrapped up in our own thoughts .

Unable to take it anymore I say "Penny for your thoughts "

I see an internal debate happen on whether or not to tell me what is going on . I reach over and give her hand a reassuring squeeze as I say "You can trust me you know 'Mione "

She nods her head and looks at me and takes a deep breath before saying "I was just thinking about things back home . I am just really new to all this . I feel like it is too much . "

"What is ?"

"Harry , I am the daughter of one of the big three . I'm the daughter of the most powerful Olympian . The God of the Seas and on top of that I am a witch. My crazy ass Titan grandfather is on the rise and is going to try to kill me . Not to mention my dad - adoptive dad at least was always kind of distant and now he is gone and I have two moms and a dad who cares . At least I hope he does ."

By this time her eyes have started to well up with tears . I pull her into a hug and say "No one who knows you will be able to hate you"

She hugs me even tighter . I wait until her breathing evens out and then say "'Mione , whatever happens you're not alone . You can count on me and your family . You have plenty of people who you can trust . You don't have to do this alone . You don't have to bear this alone "

She rests her head on my shoulder before mumbling a thank you . After a few moments of comfortable silence she pulls away and asks me "Why could you not sleep ?"

"Just couldn't sleep ."I say nonchalantly hoping she'll let the matter drop .

We spend some time in amiable silence , her head on my shoulder and my arm around hers until I see her try to stifle a yawn .

"Well someone's sleepy " I say playfully and she gets up and offers me her arm .

I take and rise to my feet as she tries to stifle another yawn when she says "Yeah . I should probably go and get sleep . You should too "

I nod my head and say "Yeah I'll probably go after a few minutes "

I watch her as he goes up the staircase to the Girls dorm praying to everything up there that nothing should happen to her . What with this heir and all . At the top of the staircase she gives me one last look while we exchange goodbyes before she disappears into the girls dorm and I sink back onto the rug left with my own thoughts.

Hermione P.O.V

I take one look around the girls' dorm to find all the girls sound asleep . I was extremely sleepy but I still need to tell my mom that I wouldn't be coming home for Christmas holidays due to the polyjuice potion thing . I will leave out the last bit .

I take a minute to calculate the time difference . It was 2:00 o clock now meaning it was still 9:00pm in Manhattan . Mom was probably still awake .

I take one last look around to make sure everyone is sleeping and tip toe my way into the bathroom and lock the door .

I turn on the faucet in the sink . Somehow the water has a calming effect on me . Perk of being Poseidon's kid I guess .

The running water forms a very vague impression of a rainbow and I toss a drachma into the small cloud of mist and offer up a prayer to Goddess Iris and I say "Sally Jackson".

A holographic figure forms in front of my eyes . Mom was busy tidying up the kitchen after dinner I guess .

I sit down on the tiled floor and say "Hey mom"

She drops a wooden ladle on the ground in surprise and looks around .I chuckle and say "Behind you mom"

She turns around and shakes her head at me and points the wooden spoon at me while saying "Don't ever scare me like that again ." . She tries to be mad but the smile on her face says otherwise .

I laugh and say "Sorry for giving you a fright mum"

She drags one of the dining table chairs and takes a seat . This was now a regular thing between us .

"Sweetie are you in a bathroom ? What time is it over there ?" She asks as she takes in my surroundings.

I gulp and look down at my PJs knowing that if she found she wouldn't be happy and I mutter "Two Oçlock "

She hears it anyway and her eyes widen "Two O'CLOCK . YOUNG LADY , WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED SO LATE ? PLEASE TELL ME YOU WERE NOT WITH SOME BOY . YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT -"

I cut her off before she could continue scolding cum shouting"-No chill mom I wasn't with some boy . At least not in that sense . "

She gives me a glare and I quickly say "I couldn't sleep so I went to the Common Room to get some stuff off my mind . Harry comes down from the boys' dorm claiming to be unable to sleep either and we talked and that is all . Just talked ."

She sighs but I can see the ends of her lips stretching into a smile as she says "You know if it wasn't for the fact that I know Harry and happen to like him and know that he is a gentleman , we would be having a very different conversation right now . So what happened ?"

"You know the usual school craziness . Gilderoy Lockheart one of my teachers -" I say glad to able to have a normal mom daughter conversation . I needed this amidst my crazy and abnormal life .

She cuts me off and asks "Which one was he again?"

"The one we met in Diagon Alley looks a bit gaga, blonde with blue eyes . The narcissistic dude ." I state .

Realisation dawns on her face and she says "Oh him... What of him ?"

"He seems to be a fraud who doesn't know his head from his arse " I say

She gives me a look at the last word and asks "What makes you say that ? You seemed to be quite taken with him " She meant the second sentence teasingly .

"Well there is an error in the timeline of his adventures . Two of his adventures occur at the same time . That just is not possible ."I say gesturing wildly with my hands as I tell her of what I found in Wandering with Werewolves and Break with the Banshee .

After hearing my tale she takes a moment to think and carefully choosing her words and says " Yeah something seems fishy . But that is a very serious accusation to make and it can be seriously dangerous so you need to continue digging for more solid evidence before saying something to the authorities ."

"Yeah ...that is what I am doing . How is Percy nowadays ? Still getting in trouble ?"

"Don't start with that boy . I get a call once every 2 days about him and his mischief making ." She says exasperatedly the resignation clear on her face along with happiness and pride .

"Its a start mom . At least he hasn't gotten himself expelled " I say and both of us share a hearty laugh.

"Yeah I guess it is an improvement . So what else ?"

"So there is side project that I'm doing that requires me to stay in school for the Christmas holidays ...I hope that is okay with you . I know we were really looking forward to Christmas " I say slowly .

"Sweetie its alright . There is always next year and summer break . But why do I get the feeling there is more to this side project than you're letting on ?" She asks as she narrows her eyes suspiciously .

"No nothing like that mum . Why would you say that ?" I say quickly and I hear her sigh .

"Whatever sweetie just don't get into too much trouble " She says resignation clear on her face .Hopeless cause I guess

"Sure ,mom "

"I mean it young lady ."

"Yeah . yeah I will stay out of too much trouble . No promises though . Bye "

"Bye sweetie . Go straight to bed now . No monkey business"

"Yeah I'm sleepy now anyways . Bye mum ."

I wave a hand through the image causing it to fizzle out . Then I scramble off the floor and go into the dorms to find Ginny's bed empty . I was pretty sure she was asleep when I went in . But I'm too tired to think about it yand just drop myself onto my bed and slip into a dreamless sleep.

TIME SKIP~~

Third Person P.O.V

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.  
Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Harry privately felt he'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than let Snape catch him robbing his office.  
"What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

Harry and Ron looked at her nervously and Harry was about to protest to this idea.  
"I think Id better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so.  
Harry smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.

Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."  
Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his waterypotion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.  
Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate - Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this -"  
Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffedup lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.  
When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."  
Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.  
"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."  
Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.  
"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days ...  
"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest.  
"Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"  
Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.  
"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not -" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called ' "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!  
"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.  
"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.  
Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."  
"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.  
"One - two - three -"  
Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. That settled it in Hermione's mind . This guy was a fraud who was in no way qualified to teach DADA.

TIME SKIP~~

Hermione just finished duelling Millicent Bulstrode, a heavy set bulky girl . It was an easy win for her as she used her demigod agility and battle instincts to dodge the spells thrown at her and firing her own well timed spells earning her a couple of 'oohs ' and 'aahs ' from the crowd . Now it was Harry vs Malfoy

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. The duel quickly went from solely disarming to hexing the crap out of each other .t would have spiralled out of control if Snape had not intervened and stopped Harry's feet from dancing .

Most duels ended in much more unpleasant condition . Ron's messed up wand had somehow blown up something causing Seamus' face to ashen . Neville and Justin were covered in green smoke .

Seeing the aftermath of the duels Lockheart said "I think Id better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.  
"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."  
He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited -"

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"  
"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.  
Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"  
"What, drop my wand?"  
But Lockhart wasn't listening.  
"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it ...  
"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.

He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.  
"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.  
Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.

"Come on," said Rons voice in his ear. "Move - come on -"  
Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I'm a what?" said Harry.

'A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard -"

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."  
"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me -"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know -"

Harry gaped at him.  
"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"  
Ron shook his head. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible.  
"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."  
Harry's mouth fell open.  
"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something -"

"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.  
"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be. " Harry's face fell at Hermione's words pierced through him . Hearing it from her stung a lot for some reason . Maybe he was a rotten person after all ...Maybe he was evil . The sorting Hat did want to put him in Slytherin after all.

Seeing Harry's crestfallen face Hermione places a hand on his chin making him look at her . She looks him in the eyes as if staring into the dark depths of his soul and says "Harry just because you could be related to Slytherin doesn't make you an evil person . "

Harry scoffed at her "Oh Yeah ? Name one wizard from that house who wasn't evil ."

"Merlin wasn't . Merlin was a muggleborn wizard who was in Slytherin . You must have heard about him and Prince Arthur "She says . Of course Harry knew of that story . But he didn't know that Merlin belonged to the house of Slytherin .

Seeing him unconvinced Hermione takes both his hands in her own and says "You're still Harry Potter , my bestfriend . The most brave wizard I know . You are not evil . You are kind , compassionate and slightly thick headed with zero sense of self preservation ."

Harry laughed at the last bit but he didn't let her know the shadows of doubt that lingered in his mind .

TIME SKIP~~

Harry lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around his four-poster he watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered . . .  
Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about his wizarding relatives.  
Quietly, Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed he had to be face-to-face with a snake to do it.  
But I'm in Gryffindor, Harry thought. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood...  
Ah, said a nasty little voice in his brain, but the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember? Those were his last thought as he drifted into a disturbed sleep.

TIME SKIP~~

Hermione P.O.V

I was wandering through the dark hallways looking for Harry . He had gone to talk to Justin and wasn't back yet . I was worried about him . He was obviously hurt and angry and I didn't want him to get hurt.

On my way I see Ernie Macmillan wafting a petrified Nearly Headless Nick . He sees me and says "Hermione stay away from Harry . He is the Heir of Slytherin after all . Don't want to end up like Nearly Headless Nick and Justin now do we ?"

I glare at him and scoff "What a load of bull ! Harry's my bestfriend and he has given me more than enough reason to trust him and if he wanted to hurt me he would have . I am muggleborn after all ."

He glares at me and is about to say something snide but I'm already on my way and he shouts after me saying some very hurtful things about Harry and I lose it . I storm upto him and point my wand at him and growl "Shut your trap Macmillan ! If I hear you say one more hateful lie about Harry I will personally make sure you end up in the Hospital Wing "

He gulps and is frozen on the spot for sometime . Without waiting for him to recover I sprint down the corridor to see Professor Flitwick carry Justin to the Hospital Wing and Professor McGonagall was leading Harry away to what I guess was the Headmaster's office .

I sigh guess Harry and I will have to talk afterwards about this whole thing and turn and head towards the Gryffindor tower glaring at anyone who said crap about Harry.


	17. Christmas As A Cat

A/N: Hey guys ! I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long for an update . I really hope this was worth the wait and I will try to update weekly once now on . So please do read and review. Tell us what you think and any ideas that you have are always welcome . You have no idea how much your comments keep us going. Now on with the story.

Hermione P.O.V

I was up in the common room waiting for Harry to come back and I was forcing myself to stay awake . But just as my eyes drooped again the portrait swung open and Harry walked in to the common room. All my drowsiness suddenly vanished . I blink my eyes and take a closer look at him . Sorrow . . This and many more emotions akin to it were written on his face .

His eyes lock with mine and he looks tired . Tired of life and everything else that is going on . I give him a small smile and beckon him over to the love seat . He literally drags himself over and plops himself onto the seat .

After a few moments of companionable silence I ask him "What exactly happened back there , Harry ?"

" I was looking for Justin and I went into the library where MacMillan shoves himself in my face and tries to prove his bloody lineage and the Hufflepuffs were running from me as if I was Jack the Ripper ad then I found Nick and Justin petrified . " He says harshly causing me to flinch back at the anger and frustration evident in his voice .

"Harry , don't let them get to you . So what if you're a parslemouth. You're still the same brave , compassionate , thick headed wizard I know . For Merlin's sake I found out I'm the daughter of Poseidon this summer . I went from being a witch to a demigod who has crazy ass powers when it comes to water. Does that change who I was ?"

"No you're still the same 'Mione just a bit more badass."

"See there you have your answer . Being able to talk to snakes doesn't change who you are. Hell it is nothing to be ashamed about . I wish I could talk to snakes . Imagine how cool it would be to order a snake to traumatize Malfoy."I say hoping to cheer him up and it works . A small smile graces his face and we share a hearty laugh together .

"Yeah .That would be quite the sight wouldn't it ? The Snake brat scared of a snake ."

"So where did McGonagall take you ?"

"She took me to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Oh what did he want ?" I ask curiously . I was growing weary of him and his secretive ways and I was seriously beginning to wonder if he actually cared about his students.

"Nothing all he asked me was is there something I want to tell him" Harry says averting his eyes to the ground.

"And lemme guess you didn't tell him anything" I say knowing Harry and his nature to never trust people easily. A trait that I had begun to admire in him . If this summer and the Greek myths had taught me anything it was that never trust anyone easily . You never know their motives . Luke Castellan proved as much .

"Well technically I didn't want to tell him anything . Sure there were stuff I needed to tell him but nothing I wanted to tell him." He says with a sly , mischievous grin on his face . That grin made all the change in the world to his face and he looked a lot like the his father from the picture I saw in McGonagall's office .

"Smooth Harry . Real Smooth ."

"Always 'Mione." He says with a cheeky grin .

"But promise me if things get worse you will go to a teacher . If not Dumbledore at least tell McGonagall ." I sternly say as I know his tendency to play the lone ranger and that mostly got him into life threatening situations .

"Do I have to ?" He whined . But after noticing the death glare I was shooting him he hastily added "Okay ! Okay ! I promise. "

My glare morphs into something weird when I try in vain to stifle a yawn and Harry chuckles "Someone seems to be sleepy . Very sleepy ."

"Well playing Wizards Chess with Ron is extremely tiring ." I say

"Sure 'Mione " He says with a chuckle that said I don't believe that for one second.

"Hey I am serious . Thinking does consume energy you know " I state in a defensive manner .

"Alright. Alright . Whatever you say 'Mione though I really think that you should go and get some sleep now ." He says as he raises his hands in mock surrender .

"Yeah I really should go before I fall asleep here "After yawning once more I lift my self off the seat with obvious effort and start dragging myself to the Girls Dormitory . Once I reach the top of the stairs Harry calls out "Hey 'Mione , Thanks for staying up for me . I really needed it . "

Too lazy and sleepy to even say a word or even turn around , I just give him a thumbs up and I can hear his chuckle reverberating through out the Common Room before I enter the Girls' Dorm.

TIME SKIP ~~

Third Person P.O.V

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost ? People asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead ? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Harry and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as he passed.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through ...

Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.  
"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.

Ginny didn't find it amusing either.  
"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

TIME SKIP ~~

Christmas break soon came bringing with it snow and silence . Harry enjoyed the solitude , a welcome break from all the whispering and side eyes .Since him , Hermione , Ron , the twins and Percy were the only Gryffindors staying back , they practically ran the tower . They spent the time playing Exploding Snap till all odd hours , duelling and laughing until their stomachs hurt . Fred and George decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of going to Egypt to meet Bill and Percy stayed only to help the teachers apparently .

Percy never spent any time with them and refused to take part in their childish endeavors .Hermione spent a lot of time talking to Sally and her brother Percy . Sally sent a lot of homely parcels for Hermione . Namely novels and blue food which Hermione loved and enjoyed

TIME SKIP~~

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.

"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.

"Hermione - you're not supposed to be in here -" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."

Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Hermione, sitting down on the end of Harry's four-poster. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."

At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.

"Hello," said Harry happily as she landed on his bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"

She nibbled his ear in an affectionate sort of way, which was a far better present than the one that she had brought him, which turned out to be from the Dursleys. They had sent Harry a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too. Hermione found this appalling and barely suppressed the urge to punch something or someone . Particularly the Dursleys.

The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfactory. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge. Ron had given him a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about his favorite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought him a luxury eagle-feather quill. Harry opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. He read her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car (which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow), and the bout of rule-breaking he and Ron were planning next. Sally had given him a sweat shirt and cookies .

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed.

Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at. Harry didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about his new sweater from the Slytherin table. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time.

Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."

"I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."  
Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other. Both impressed and terrified at the same time .  
"Hermione, I don't think -"  
"That could go seriously wrong -"  
But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.  
"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode trying to beat me to a pulp because I beat her in the Duelling Club ? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

Of course Harry remembered . How could he forget ? He had found them in the Hallway the day after where a magical duel escalated into a physical fight . Hermione didn't fire a single blow or hex just dodged them all with style and grace while occasionally taunting her . Hermione looked like a dancing nymph with the way she fought .

He had his doubts as to how smoothly this would go . There were a million things that could go wrong .

But to Harry's and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle. Harry had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armor next to the front door.

"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.

By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Harry yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole their shoes, because their own were far too small for Crabbe- and Goyle-size feet. Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Harry and Ron knocked softly on the door.  
"Hermione?"

They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny- faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.  
"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry showed her Goyle's hair.  
"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."  
The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.  
"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should ... once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."

Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.  
"Urgh - essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."  
"Add yours, then," said Hermione.  
Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.  
"Hang on," said Harry as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here ... Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie.  
"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."  
Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle stall.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.

"One - two - three -"  
Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.

Immediately, his insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes - doubled up, he wondered whether he was going to be sick - then a burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes - next, bringing him gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over his body bubbled like hot wax - and before his eyes, his hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened,the knuckles were bulging like bolts -his shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on his forehead told him that hair was creeping down toward his eyebrows - his robes ripped as his chest expanded like a barrel bursting its hoops - his feet were agony in shoes four sizes too small

As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Harry lay facedown on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. With difficulty, he kicked off his shoes and stood up. So this was what it felt like, being Goyle. His large hand trembling, he pulled off his old robes, which were hanging a foot above his ankles, pulled on the spare ones, and laced up Goyle's boatlike shoes. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and met only the short growth of wiry bristles, low on his forehead. Then he realized that his glasses were clouding his eyes because Goyle obviously didn't need them - he took them off and called,

"Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth.

"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right.

Harry unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at him out of dull, deepset eyes. Harry scratched his ear. So did Goyle.  
Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.  
"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable. "  
"We'd better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow. . ."  
Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go -"  
A high-pitched voice answered him.  
"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you -"

"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you re wasting time"

Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.  
"That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door. He was worried that something had happened to her .

"Fine - I'm fine - go on -"  
Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed. He reluctantly decided to leave for the mission.

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.  
Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.

HERMIONE P.O.V

How in bloody Merlin's name was I supposed to know that the hair I got wasn't Millicent's but a cat's . From the looks of it it looked like her cat .

Damn you Bulstrode ! I kept my temper in check for nothing when all I wanted to do was show her who I really was . Daughter of the Sea God . The control was slipping everytime she hurled a slur at me but I thought it was worth it . Now I'm stuck in a toilet stall with Moaning Myrtle for company as a cat for a whole hour and I didn't even get to pay Millicent back . Just great . Jackson luck as Percy would call it .

"Oooh look what happened ? Old know it all is now a furry little kitty" A shrill voice sounded .Mrytle . Shit . Time was already going so slow and now she knows . This is bad . Real Bad . She hates my guts for no reason . Okay maybe I wasn't the nicest person . I did call her Moaning Mrytle . And I guess that was rude .

I look up at Mrytle and see a glimpse of my terrifying furry face in her eyes . Gosh ! I really did look hideous .

I need to stop her from tattling to every person in this vicinity so I make the best cat apologetic face I can and say "Hey Mrytle , I'm really sorry for calling you moaning Mrytle . "

She looks at me doubtfully , stopping her shrill screeching for once .Sensing an opening I say "I'm really sorry . I will never call you Moaning Mrytle again . Nor will I make fun of you . Just please ".

The only difference second time around was that I meant it . My heart went out to her once I realized that she had died no murdered at such a young age and was unable to be at peace even in death .

I guess she saw that I meant the apology too because she stopped shrieking . I hear a pair of footsteps . SHIT ! The boys were back and I still was a cat . Damnit.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you -"

"Go away!" Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are"

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy."Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful-" Guess she was still mad at Hermione.

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.  
Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions ...

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"

TIME SKIP ~~~

Hermione spent two days in the infirmary . She was extremely moody and upset . The boys visited her multiple times a day but she was upset . Harry figured it had something to do with her family and did not push her or snap at her . Instead he spent time soothing her with reassuring words about how beautiful she was and the cat incident changed nothing between them .

He also filled her in on the fact that Malfoy wasn't the heir of Slytherin . The real reason Hermione was upset was because she felt like she let Sally down. She knew Sally was looking forward to spending time with her and Hermione had abruptly told her that she wasn't coming home . Sally may have looked fine but the sadness that flitted over face didn't go unnoticed by Hermione .

Now on bed rest in the Hospital Wing , she couldn't find a way to IM her mom . Her only way of maintaining contact was through telepathy with Percy . Late on Christmas night she gets a bleep feeling in her head . Percy wanted to talk .

 _"Hey sis ! Wassup , Merry Christmas ."_

 _"Merry Christmas to you too Percy . "_

 _"Thanks for the gift and all ! Seriously , I always wanted a skate board ."_

 _"No problem . Thanks for the set of switch blades and bandanas . Seriously cool._ _"_

 _"Well since mom was already sending you a set of books . I thought why not spice your life up with some bandanas and switch blades and all things mischief ."_

 _"Yeah ...You must be rubbing off on me."_

 _"As if ! You always were mischievous just never got caught is more like it . So What happened ? Mom and I expected you to IM us first thing on Christmas morning_ _"_

 _"Yeah well I was planning to do that but thanks to a little escapade I'm in the infirmary on a hospital bed with no facility to IM_ _"_

 _"Infirmary ? ARE YOU OKAY ? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU ?"His voice louder even through the telepathic connection._

 _"Hey chill out bro . Geez . Remember that little side project I told you about ? Yeah ;well long story short , It went horribly wrong and now I'm currently changing from a cat to a human .I've got all my limbs and am still alive and in one piece ."_

 _"What the bloody hell ? You know what , I'm not gonna even pretend to understand . But me and mom are Iris Messaging you now . "_

 _"Percy wait -"_

But the line went dead . Damn ! I was in for it now . It was high time I came clean to my mom. But that meant a panicked parent . But my only saving grace was that mom was lenient and the infirmary was empty. A familiar holographic mist forms beside my bed .

I sit up on my hospital bed and look around to make sure no one is around and then say"Hey mom ! Hey Percy!"

"Sweetie Percy told me everything . You don't have to be sorry for anything . I totally understand . Help me in the kitchen once in a while and we'll call it even .But What on Earth happened to you ? Not that you don't look cute or anything but you have cat ears and I seriously doubt they are fake" Mom says . Percy perks up just now noticing my cat ears . God I was in for it now .

Before I could say anything Percy bursts out laughing almost falling off his chair ignoring the scowl mom was sending his way . He was never going to let me live this one down . Thankfully he didn't see my tail . I put my head between my hands waiting for the laughter to stop along with the mortifying humiliation .

After few very long minutes the laughter stops due to lack of air I'm pretty sure .

"'Lanta can you please tell me what happened ?" Mom asks and I lift up my face and look to Percy for help . But he has a smirk plastered on that face of his . It clearly said nope you're on your own sis . He looked like Christmas just got a whole lot more fun.

"See well , long story short : My little side project went slightly wrong and I became a cat and now am transforming back -" I say averting my eyes to the ground .

Percy cuts me off and says "Understatement of the year sis . Basically the little side project isn't so little and innocent ." My head snaps up to glare at him. Mum didn't need to know all that .

"Percy just shut your trap for once "I growled .

Percy is about to bite back when mom shouts "ENOUGH ! "

We both stop glaring at each other and avert our eyes to the ground and she lowers her volume and takes a deep breath to calm herself and says "Will both of you please tell me what on earth is going on ? Lanta go Percy quiet Or so God help me -"

I step in and stop her before she could complete that sentence and take a deep breath and begin my tale"Okay well so this school year was a little crazier than the last one . Everything started off pretty normal except Lockheart who was gaga . Fast forward a few weeks we were walking in a corridor when both Harry and I heard a voice saying kill . Only Harry and I heard it . Next thing we know the caretaker's cat is petrified and there is a writing on the wall in blood that says 'The chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware .' "

"What ? How come you didn't tell me any of this ?" Percy and mom both indignantly state at the same time .

"Well because I wasn't sure of anything and I did not want you guys to worry .Now can I please continue with my tale ? " I say. Both of them nod.

I continue on with my tale "Thank you .Legend has it that One of the founders apparently hid a deadly creature in this chamber and that creature can only be called and controlled by his descendants to purge the school of impurity ."

"Impurity ? What does that mean ?" Mom asks me with a dark look in her eyes .

I clarify her doubt "According to the members of his house it means anyone of non magical descent or inferior blood . Anyways so the attacks continued and 2 more students ended up petrified along with a ghost .There was this boy . The blond guy with the pointy nose in Diagon Alley . Malfoy is his name . He was extremely happy about this heir business. Too happy . So Harry , Ron and I decided to brew this potion that helped us shape shift - "

But Percy cuts me off "-This was her borderline illegal , not so innocent _Side project_ "

"Thank you Percy for that unwelcome tidbit of information . So our plan was to shape shift into the members of Draco's house so we could get to know if he was the heir or not . Anyways we finished the potion and I ended up using cat hair instead of the girls's hair and I ended up as a cat ans since the potion wasn't fit for animal transformation . Here I am " I conclude my tale gesturing to my cat ears .

"Okay ...that is a lot to take in . Just give me a second to take it all in . My daughter engages in an off the books , borderline illegal side project . " Mom states when she looks at my worried face .

"And here I thought you were the responsible one ? But I guess even Oz has it's flying monkeys " She says and Percy snorts at that

"What ? Can you two book nerds please speak in English ?" Percy asks

"Mom was saying even responsible kids have their mischievous moments ." I say with a roll of my eyes . Boys will be boys .

"Oh ...okay now I get it . So now what are you gonna do ?" Percy asks with a concerned look in his eyes .He knew I wasn't gonna let the matter rest .

"I really don't know guys . The first step is to figure out who this heir is . If that isn't possible at least what this beast is ." I say coming completely clean to them .

"Okay so what do you know ?" Mom asks me . Going into lets crack this together mode .

"Nothing except the fact the creature has something to do with water ." I say kinda ashamed . I was normally the person who knew stuff but now I know nothing .

"How old did you say this tale was ?" Mom asks a different gleam in her eyes .

"A couple of thousand years or so mom . Why ?" I ask curiously wondering where she was going with this .

"Nothing I was just wondering that you know if this monster of yours has anything to do with water you should go and talk to Jean about it . If anyone would know , she would." She says . That is a great idea . Why didn't I think of that ?

"Yeah ...I should probably talk to her and ask her - " I affirm .

"And you will not make any more of such rash decisions . Like seriously 'lanta , this heir seems kinda dangerous and it does not help that I am halfway across the world from you ." She says going into mommy bear mode .

"Okay...Okay ...I promise . Now can we please talk about something more fun please ? Like how Percy gets called to the Prinicipal's office at least once in 2 days ." I say desperate to change the topic

"Hey ! " Percy says indignantly. Both of us start going back and forth . Like normal twins do especially if one is behaving like a 2 year old .

Sally P.O.V(In Manhattan)

The twins were going back and forth and I shake my head at their incessant bickering and get up to go into the living room to find Poseidon leaning against the book shelf we have with a grin on his face .

This causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach . He looks at me in silence with a look akin to longing . Nope he can't want me if he did he would have said something . He looked as if trying to memorise every feature of my face . I guess even I was doing the same . His smile lines , those eyes and his jet black hair .

He shakes his head as if snapping out of a trance and steps towards me and says "Sally beautiful as always. Merry Christmas ."

"Merry Christmas to you too Poseidon . What brings you here ? Should I call Percy ?-" I unintentionally ramble on but he cuts me off .

"No no let him talk to his sister. I came to see you. If only for a few minutes . How are you doing ?"

"I'm doing great like the writing is going great and Percy managed to not get expelled and I have my daughter with me so life is good I guess . But I really wish you didn't pass on your trouble making genes to both of them " I say remembering the mischievous glint the twins get in their eyes whenever they're upto something . That was all Poseidon .

"My trouble making genes ? Excuse me ? Don't act as if you weren't a trouble maker in your younger days . " He says with a smirk on his face .

"Okay okay . You caught me there . I did enjoy my fair share of mischief back in the day ." I raise my hands in mock surrender .

I sneak a peek into the kitchen to see Percy completely engrossed in the talk with Atalanta .

I look back at Poseidon a silent request evident in my eyes . He shakes his head , hurt seeping into those sea green eyes of his as he softly says "No ...I don't have time right now and it is far too dangerous . I'm not even supposed to be here"

"Then why are you?" I ask before I can catch myself and it came out harsher than I intended as I can see him visibly wince before answering "I just can't help myself when it comes to you and the children . I wanna see you all . But I can't be there as much as I like for you or the kids because of who I am . I'm sorry . I should get going ."

He turns to leave the hurt evident in his eyes and I reach out and take his hand to stop him from going . His hand was still the same . Rough , Coarse with long callous fingers ."No don't leave . Stay . That wasn't what I meant to say . All I meant was that I would like it more if you were there with the kids and spent more time with them ."

He sighs before saying "Yeah ...But you know I can't do that . My brothers will kill them ."

"They deserve to have their father you know . At least try to be there ." I plead with him . His face shows a myriad of emotions . I can see his resolve crumbling .

He just needed one little push . "Please for me " I add . Guess that was the push he needed as his wals come crumbling down and he sighs once before saying "You don't play fair Sally ."

"Never said I did Poseidon ."

"Okay...So how about we all spend New Years' together in London ?"

"You're serious right now because if this is a joke so help me God -"

"Do I look like I'm joking ?" He says hurt and anger flashing in his eyes .

"No just that a minute ago you were saying that you can't and now you're literally offering a family trip to London .." I quickly state not wanting to hurt him more than I already did because hurting him hurts me .

"Yeah so you interested ?"

"Yeah ... I mean I would love to go and spend new Year with you and our family . But what about Atalanta ? What about your brothers ?"

" I'm the God of the Sea . The stormbringer . They wouldn't dare cross me if they know what's good for them . Besides what is life without a little risk .Don't worry about Atalanta . I got that covered . Just keep your stuff packed by the 30 th of December"

"Okay . Thank You " I say meaning it . Guess he really did care .

"No thank you Sally for giving me the most wonderful family ever and making me feel human . If that is possible . Now I really gotta run before my presence is missed ." He says sincerely causing butterflies to go haywire once again in my stomach .

"Bye Poseidon . See you "

"Take care of yourself Sally . By the way did I mention you look beautiful today ?" With that he flashes away . Cheeky bastard .

I go over to the bookshelf reveling in the comforting smell of the sea and take an Austen novel to read and curl up on the couch forgetting completely about the two bickering twins in the kitchen as I realize that I would not change a thing about my family . I love them all including Poseidon .


	18. New Years' Plans

Hermione P.O.V

Madam Pomfrey was bustling about as usual though for what reason I don't know because I was the only person in the Hospital wing . She stops by my bed and checks my vitals and examines me for any sign of cats . After an extremely thorough examination . Too thorough if you ask me . She says " Well ...You look perfectly fine now Miss . Granger . You are free to go ."

"Finally . Thank you Madam Pomfrey."I say relieved to get out of here . I spent enough time in here for a lifetime .

"Though I would advise you to be weary of doing any errand that nitwit Gilderoy Lockheart sends you on ." She says as a final warning , a weary look on her face as she continued bustling about .

"Damn that no good idiot Lockheart ! As if I don't have enough problems on my plate . He has to try to show off and then end up filling my hospital Wing with poor injured students . First Potter now Granger . "She grumbles as she takes a tray of phials and tubes and moves to wards the door as she says "Then this Heir business . I thought the Marauders were bad when it came to putting people in the infirmary .But these idiots will put me into early retirement with the rate they are sending people into the infirmary ."

I chuckle at her angry murmuring. But her words intrigued me . There they were again _The Marauders ._ Well they sure seemed to have a reputation here for trouble making among other things .

That is a concern for another time . For now I have all intentions to get out of the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey changes her mind .

I gather my books and turn to leave when I see dad standing there in his usual Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with a Neptune cap . I drop all my books in shock . "Dad ? "

"Hey 'Lanta "

"What are you doing here ? If Madam Pomfrey comes in here -"

"-Hush . Your matron just went to the Headmaster's office regarding this Lockheart nitwit if I heard her correctly . She won't be back for quite sometime . "He bends down to help me pick my books up before stacking them onto the bed .

"See I know this is a complete shock for you . Me showing up here and all-"

I cut him off and embrace him tightly . His arms wrap around me clutching at my shirt even tighter as if he was afraid I would disappear . Guess even Gods get insecure .It felt nice to be in his arms . I felt safe . "It's okay dad . It is nice to see you too." I murmur into our embrace

After a few moments I pull away and ask "Why are you here ? What happened dad ? Is mom okay ? Is it Percy ? Is it Jean ?-"

"They're all okay love now if you could stop thinking up worse case scenarios . I can tell you why I am visiting . Though I really do not need a reason to check up on my daughter ."

"DAD !"

"Okay ... See you're mom told me how you're staying here for Christmas and how she could not see you . Though how did you end up in the Hospital Wing ?"

"DAD THAT IS NOT THE POINT OF DISCUSSION . Back to the conversation please "

"Okay I'll let it slide this once . But you are telling me what happened sometime later . Back to why I was here . I thought that it would be nice for all of us to spend New Year and New Years' Eve together in London ."

"All of us ? Really ?"

"Yeah. You , me , Percy and Sally . Together . Like a normal Family ."

"OH MY GOSH ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW ."

"Yeah I can clearly see that . Now if you would kindly let me go before you end up crushing my bones ?"

"Oh Okay . Sorry about that . Well count me in . This is going to be so much fun . So where do we have to meet ? When do we leave ?"

"Leave for what Miss Granger ? " A stern voice asks from behind us and dad stiffens behind me and places a protective hand on my shoulder. Shit ! Professor McGonangall is here . Crap !

Minerva McGonagall P.O.V

I was taking my usual rounds of the school enjoying the solitude of the castle. But you could never be sure with the Weasley Twins in the castle . Why oh why do all the mischief makers end up in my house ? First the Marauders now the twins . Sadness fills my heart . Life was so unfair and cruel . My boys deserved better than that . The boys who made everyone laugh and smile even during their lowest lows deserved happiness themselves . I could almost see them running through these hallways as they usually did after playing some ingenious prank .

I still couldn't believe that Sirius would betray James like that . The trust between the two Marauders was unbreakable unlike something you had ever seen before .Deep trust . Joined at the hip they were .Sirius was willing to die for him and made it clear on more than one occasion that no price was too great to keep James safe . Such a betrayal was so unlike him . Especially with his bond to Harry . But it is what is . A change in my surroundings causes me to snap out of my reverie .

I sense an extremely old and powerful aura -more like a force actually . It wasn't magical . It was primal and powerful ,very powerful, and I was kind of intimidated . Many powerful wizards of strong cores , oozing power didn't give off such an aura .

I move in the direction of the aura where I feel it . It grows stronger and stronger and almost unmistakable when I reach the Hospital Wing . Dread and fear fill my insides as I'm anxious as to what is going on .

I take a deep breath and step inside wand drawn and stop dead in my tracks . This was definitely not what I expected .There was a man in an awfully colourful Shirt and Bermuda Shorts .He was talking to Miss Granger about something .Who is this man ? How did he get here ? What was he doing with my student ?

Miss Granger excitedly squeals (Now that is definite first ) before saying "Oh Okay . Sorry about that . Well count me in . This is going to be so much fun . So where do we have to meet ? When do we leave ?""

Leave ? Where does this young lady think she is going with this potentially dangerous man ? There was no doubt now . He was the epicenter and source of the aura and power .

I ask in a stern voice " Leave for what Miss Granger ?"

She turns around to face me ,panic written all over face .Sensing her discomfort the mystery man puts a protective hand on shoulder and his eyes narrow into slits . Protectiveness rolling off of him in waves . He goes from being crazy idiot in ridiculous clothes to all powerful guy with a warning in his eyes that told me to watch what I say to Hermione . One misstep and I could be toast. No doubt about that .

I put my wand inside my robes as an indication of peace but that didn't stop me from giving him a death glare .

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

The tension in the room was palpable . Tangible . Hermione puts a hand on Poseidon's chest and reassuringly says "It's okay dad . This is Professor McGonagall. She is my head of house and before you ask , Yes she knows ."

Poseidon visibly relaxes and takes a minute to scrutinize the witch before him . She was powerful no doubt . But she was brave too to meet his glare with her own not backing down for a second . Even Zeus backs down when he glares like that and she obviously cared about Atalanta . Beneath that stern demeanor was a motherly figure who cared deeply about her students and Poseidon couldn't help but be grateful for the stern witch before him . It helped his restless conscience knowing that his baby girl was in good hands .

Hermione turns to Professor McGonagall and says "Professor .. this is my dad -"

"Dad as in -" McGonagall cuts in eyes wide.

"Poseidon . God of the Seas . Stormbringer and father of horses and a lot of other crappy stuff . Pleasure to meet you ."Poseidon says quickly before Hermione or McGonagall could complete that thought .

McGonagall was taken aback . This wasn't what she expected as Lord Poseidon. But she quickly regains her composure and extends a hand while saying "Minerva McGonagall . Pleasure to meet you Lord Poseidon-"

Poseidon cuts her off and says "-Save the Lord for my brothers .I don't give a damn about that title . Kinda gets old if you ask me . Poseidon will be just fine ."

He really was surprising McGonagall. She expected him to be an entitled , spoilt brat. Turns out he is a pretty down to earth guy who just wants to be there for his kid. Despite being super powerful and all. She asks him"Okay...Ummm well Lor-Poseidon . What are you doing here at Hogwarts ?"

Poseidon rubs the back of his neck and sheepishly says "I came to see my daughter . I know I went against school rules and all , but I would really like it if you didn't mention this little visit to anyone ."

To say Minerva was flabbergasted would be an understatement . Here was this Immortal God of the Seas who could zap her and he was asking her permission and being respectful . Guess Hermione did get her manners from somewhere .

McGonagall looks at Hermione who gives her a nod of affirmation before saying "Like I told Miss Granger-"

"Jackson . Her name is Atalanta Jackson ."Poseidon cuts in and corrects McGonagall as if on instinct .

Hermione is about to correct Poseidon when McGonagall gives a small smile of understanding and nods before saying "Again like I told Miss Jackson you're daughter's secret is safe with me . Now back to my original question Leave for what ?"

"Actually , I was planning to take Atalanta to London on the 30 th , considering how she couldn't spend the holidays with her twin brother and her mom . I also would like to ask you your permission for the same Professor. "Poseidon says .

"Twin brother ? Also will it make a difference if I say no ?" McGonagall asks eyes wide . Two demigod children of Poseidon who're related ? That was a rare thing . Maybe even a first .

"Yes . Percy Jackson is her twin brother and no it will not make a difference. But I respect you enough to ask your permission "Poseidon says with a hint of cheek and confidence in his tone .

"Very well then I don't see why it should be a problem considering that the school is relatively empty nowadays . You may take her from my office on the 30th of January. I will find an appropriate excuse for the staff though I presume you can handle your friends ? " McGonagall says which earns her a surprised look from Hermione. But McGonagall understood this man no God . She could see that it pained him deeply to stay away from his family but he had to do . She also knew that he wasn't allowed to care for them but he also never showed an interest to care ever before . Something else was going on here . Something that keeps a God like Poseidon interested and in line. But whatever Minerva didn't have the heart to deny them a family reunion . Considering the rollercoaster ride of a year that Hermione had .Merlin knows that girl earned herself a break .

"It is settled then . 2 days from now in my office .I'll be going , I presume you two want a moment alone ." Minerva says as she regains her composure , all signs of friendliness gone . All back to being curt and matter of fact and all.

After McGonagall leaves , Poseidon turns to Atalanta and says "She really cares about you doesn't she ?"

"Yeah she does . Besides she is a brilliant teacher who is completely trust worthy .So you don't have to worry about her"

"I can see that .So how did you end up in the Infirmary again princess ?"

"OH NO . NOT THIS AGAIN . When I said I'll tell you later I did not mean now ."

"I'll leave it be if you promise to be careful next time around . Can't have my daughter as a black cat can we now ?"

"Y-You knew the whole time ? How ?"

"I overheard you tell Percy and Sally all about it . Borderline illegal shape shifting potion really ? "

"Hey I'm your daughter after all . Mr. Rules are for suckers "

"Hey I never broke any such rules ."

"Oh really ? Then what are you doing here , talking to me . Being a father to me . Isn't that against your Family Laws ?"

"Hmmm..I don't remember Sally saying anything like that . "

"Seriously though rules like that are definitely for suckers . No one tells me what to do and how to take care of my family and -"

"-who to love I guess "Atalanta cuts in cheekily .

"What do you mean?"Poseidon asks a blush rising on his perfectly tanned face.

"Oh please dad . You are still head over heels in love with mom ."Hermione says in a matter of fact teasing tone with a hint of playfulness in it that made his heart clench . That was a definite Sally Jackson quirk.

"Young lady that is so not true. Besides Sally would never -"Poseidon fumbles and cuts himself off as a searing sensation enters his mind . His time was up . He pulls Atalanta in for one last hug and says "Shit ! I really gotta run sweet heart , my absence has been noticed and I don't want anyone coming after you so yeah . Love you 'Lanta . See you in two days ." Poseidon flashes away with a peck on the forehead

Minerva McGonagall P.O.V

I was right outside the infirmary as I heard the exchange between father and daughter . It was really heartwarming to hear the affection in both their voices and apparently the All Powerful Lord Poseidon was in love . That explained the change in character . Love brings out the best in people . Merlin knows it sure did for James boy really did start to become more Headboyish after Lily Evans .With these thoughts ibn mind , I continue going about my rounds hoping and praying that things stay the way they are in Atalanta's life .

TIME SKIP ~~~

Hermione P.O.V

Yay! I'm gonna spend new Year's with my family. I literally run all the way to my dorms to finish all my work and compile everything I know on the Chamber of secrets so far so that I can IM Jean and ask her for help . No way was I looking dumb ever again . Atalanta Jackson a.k.a Hermione Granger always knows her stuff. Period.

I spent an hour reading up all the legends on Hogwarts and Slytherin . Nothing about the heir or the beast . Apparently there were a lot of demigod wizards in the ancient wizarding world. Interesting . Most of them belonged to the Sacred Twenty Eight . Pureblooded . Damn . Contrary to Popular legend , Merlin wasn't muggleborn . He was a warlock who was the son of a Dragon Lord . Also the book stated that the Hogwarts' magic was so strong because it was old. The older the magic , the stronger it gets . It hit me like a ton of bricks , most pureblood families comprise of distinguished , powerful wizards . Muggleborns were very sparse in the prominent world of Wizarding Greats . Most of them were Blacks , Potters , Le fays , Greengrasses. Guess blood does play a part in wizarding hierarchy . I give a mirthless laugh .The Universe really enjoyed proving me wrong didn't it ?

BAM ! I jump out of my own skin as the door to the Girls Dorm is thrown open as Harry comes running in and envelopes me in the most tight warm hug ever .

Third Person P.O.V

Harry sprinted back to Gryffindor tower as soon as he got news from Madam Pomfrey that Hermione was out of the Hospital Wing . Ron was following close behind eating a sugar quill .

Thank Merlin for an empty castle ! Harry currently didn't care what or who was in his way . All he wanted to do was hug his best friend and ensure she was okay .

He runs past a very scandalised Fat Lady and up the stairs to the Girls Dorms only to slide down the stairs now a slide and fall flat on his arse . Damn ! How he hated Enchanted staircases! He levitates himself up the stairs and into the dorms to find Hermione's small frame shrouded by a heap of books .

Typical Hermione ! Not even out of the infirmary for an hour and she's already with books . Lots of jumps at the noise of the door as Harry goes and pulls her in for a hug .

They pull away after a few moments when Harry says "It's so good to see you out of the Hospital Wing 'mione . Though are you sure you are ready to leave the Hospital Wing ?"

"Yes ! For the last time I'm fine . I feel like I spent enough time for 10 lifetimes ."

"Okay okay I believe you ."

"So Harry something happened in the Hospital Wing . Something I should tell you about . "

"Oh ! What happened ? Are you alright ?"

"Yeah I'm aright . But you probably should take a seat ."

Harry moves some books over and takes a seat on the edge of her bed . He looked her up and down once She was more chipper than usual. must be excited about something . Harry thought as he says "Now spill . What happened ?"

"Well my dad showed up out of nowhere today ."

"WHOA ! WAIT ! Dad as in ?"

"Poseidon . "

"Woah Cool ! What did he want ? How did he get into Hogwarts ?-"

"-One question at a time Harry. He is a God and probably has access to every where But I'm not exactly sure . Now back to the part I wanted to tell you He wants us to spend New Years together as a family in London . So he'll pick me up from here on the 30th ofJanuary. From McGonagall's office to be precise and before you ask , Yes I did tell her . But she is the only one who knows besides you."

"That is really cool 'Mione . I'm so happy for you . "

"Thanks Harry . I'll need you to cover for me though in front of Ron and all since he doesn't know ."

"Yeah sure no problems . I got Ron covered . Just bring me something cool from London ."

"Sure . "

Just then both of them hear a loud thud in the Common Room below .

"Shit ! That must be Ron . "

"What ?"

"The stairs to the Girls' Dorm turn into a slide when a guy tries to climb them ."

"Then how did you get up here ?"

"Levitating Charm . Now let's go and make sure he's alright before he throws a fit ."

Harry and Hermione both a share a laugh as they head down from the stairs to find Ron scowling while rubbing his sore arse .

"Stupid Stairs! Oh hey Hermione . Good to have you back . See Harry , I told you she'd be okay .You had no reason to be a worry wart and keep me up with worse case scenar-"

Harry was blushing like a tomato as he cuts Ron off and growls"Shut your trap Ron"

"Okay Okay how about a game of Gobstones eh ?"

"Yeah sure "Both Harry and Hermione chime in unison as the trio head up to the boys Dorm to play a game of Gobstones . All thoughts of the Heir and The Chamber faraway from the young minds as they enjoyed a normal holiday.

TIME SKIP

Hermione was extremely happy and had a spring in her step the rest of the day . It was evident for all to see. She was on her way back from finalizing the details of her family reunion with Professor McGonagall when she runs into the Weasley twins

"Hey boys ! What are my favorite pranksters up to ?"

"Well whats got you so chipper today ? Anyway we were up to some highly secretive important work ."George says in a conspiratorial tone .

"In other words you're working on pranks " Hermione says with a sigh .

"Oh look at this Freddie the lady has figured us all out " George tells his brother .

"Well we can't have that now can we George ." Fred tells George giving Hermione an approving young witch had definitely grown on him and George .Sure she was still the bookworm who scolded them for going too far with their pranks , but now he learnt that there was more to her than meets the eye.

"No we most definitely can't have that now can we . We definitely need to work on our stealth ."George says .

"Well any ways what can we do for you milady ?" Fred says with a mock bow to Hermione.

Hermione curtsies in kind with a small , sly smile playing at the corner of her lips and says "Well kind sirs . If you remember our agreement , you give me some privacy charms around Myrtles' bathroom and I get you the password to the Slytherin common room ."

George cuts her off and says"Well you left out the part where you help us with our pranks "

Hermione says"Hypothetical pranks may I remind you "

"Semantics "Fred says waving his hand in a dismissive manner then asks " I take it you won't need the privacy charms anymore ?"

"No we don't ."Hermione says in a gaurded tone .

"Out of curiosity , What could the Perfect Gryffindor Princess be doing in Myrtle's bathroom which require privacy and notice me not charms ?"George asks with a gleam in his eyes .

"Yeah Even I don't know Fred . Let alone land said princess in the infirmary . Suspicious . Extremely Suspicious .Maybe you can help us out here Hermione ?"Fred says in a faux nonchalant manner . Fred and George had tried to find out what Hermione was upto but the witch was a smart one and had covered her tracks well. .

"Oh I don't know . Hypothetically maybe said Princess was working on a way into the Slytherin Common Room Only hypothetical though ." Hermione says in a matter of fact tone earning her shocked glances from both the twins.

"Shut up !"Fred shouted

"WHAT ? You found a way into the Snake den ? How ? We have been trying for four bloody years and you manage it in 2 years -"George asks

"Not to brag . But it actually took me one month . "Hermione cuts them off with a full on grin .

"C'mon 'Mione be a doll and help out two weary -"Fred says in a pleading tone

"-needy starved men out "George begs

"Well I don't share my methods . But since you asked so nicely , the password to said snake den is Pureblood . The entrance is an empty wall in the dungeons ." Hermione says

"THANK YOU SO MUCH 'MIONE "The twins says as they pull her into a bear hug and spin her in the air

"You're seriously the Best ."George says

"I know boys Now can you please put me down so I can breathe again ."Hermione says in a breathless voice .

"Yeah Sorry about that ."Fred mutters sheepishly

"Thanks a ton for the password Mione . "George says with a mischieb

"Yeah Now imagine those slimy gits in pink robes -"

"-or even better pink hair "

"Guys I'll leave you to it Just remember to pull the prank when I'm around . "

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger ?"

"Yeah. Yeah laugh all you want . But even I want to see Draco Malfoy in pink hair or robes . I can't wait to see his face ."

"Oh will you look at it Fred , the lady is positively devious -"

"-and cunning might I add . She even deceived us with her perfect rule following stick up her ass behaviour . "

"Or maybe you were just too blind to notice Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with the Library ."Hermione says rolling her eyes at their antics .

"Yeah must be a mighty hot date George "

"Yeah really hunky guy" Fred says wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Catch you later Mione. We have places to be Fred . Come on . I'm starving ." George says dragging his brother away with one last wave at Hermione.

"Yeah the kitchens await us . See you later milady . Have a good date ."Fred says with a wink and swaggers off with his brother .

TIME SKIP ~~

Hermione P.O.V

I was in the bathroom in our dorm when I IMed Jean .In front of me is hologram of a huge monster with a bronze leg and a goat leg .An Empousai and it seemed very very furious . It was thrashing in all directions . For a second I wondered if I got the right address .

A groan from the Empousai drags my attention to its shoulder where one of its arms got chopped off and it stomps about in rage and I see a tiny , lithe figure in armour moving between its legs slashing left and right with precise strokes causing ichor to spill from every where . I managed to catch a glimpse of this warrior . Jean .

I was awe struck by the ease and confidence with which she fought the Empousai . It didn't look like a fight . It looked more like a graceful dance and the blades were extensions of her limbs . I hope I can be that good someday .

My admiration is cut short by Jean almost getting squashed by the vicious beast and getting doused by a load of deadly venom . On instinct I shout into the picture "Jean !"

She flicks her head about and around at my voice while clutching at her badly scratched arm which was bleeding badly . She catches me looking and strides over bruised and bleeding , wincing every few steps as if she isn't in the middle of a fight with one of the deadliest monster in Greek mythology .

She tries and manages a small smile as she says "Hey Lanta . What happened ?"

"It can wait . I can IM you later . You should watch out-"I am cut short bythe growl of the monster as he charges straight at us or technically Jean .

"Yeah . No stay . I'll be right back with you . Give me a few ."Jean says in a casual tone and I gape at her too shocked to say anything as she draws her knives out in both hands and gives them a toss before moving toward the beast and the next thing I know , ichor is flowing from every where and one with last groan and a slash to the temple the monster incinerates to nothing and Jean lands back on her feet .

"There all done . Must admit , I really did miss this . The thrill and the adrenaline .Now what did you want to talk about Lanta- "Seeing my gaping mouth she asked"Why are looking at me like that ?"

"Oh sorry nothing except you didn't just kill an Empousai like it was a piece of cake with only a few bruises . "I say sarcastically .

" that guy comes alive very rarely and for him to come alive now of all times with everything that's going on ..It can't be good -"Jean says worry washing over her face .

"-You mean -"I ask

"Kronos ? Yes I do and you should be careful how you throw that name around sweetie ."

"But you never care -"I protest weakly .

"Well...I'm me okay ? I have nothing to worry about and nothing to fear . I can handle whatever he throws at me . " She says with a note of finality to it .

"So can I "I say defensively

"With time and practise I have no doubt that you will . But for now let's pick on people or immortals our own size shall we ? Now what's up ?"She says with a sigh .

"Nothing -Whoa You're arm is bleeding pretty bad . You should bandage it up ."I say while pointing to her arm .

Jean looks down to see a stream of blood trickling down her right forearm and immediately tears a portion of her armour off and takes a seat on the soft grass while starting to bandage it . She says "No big deal . It'll heal fast ."

"I can really -"I argue .

"Seriously I'll be alright Lanta . I've been doing this for a long time remember ? It's nothing new . Now tell me what's going on in your life . How was spending Christmas day as a black cat ?"

"How did you?-Wait dad told you didn't he ?"

"Yep old kelphead couldn't stop laughing about it . "

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM"

"Can't remember ? He is immortal . If he wasn't I would've killed him myself . Besides , he told me about your New Year plans ."

"Yeah . He talked to my teacher about it . Are you coming too ?"

"No sweetie this is a family thing . It wouldn't be right -"

"-But you are family to me ."

"I know . You're family to me too. Besides I promised Poseidon to pay Ouranos a visit "

"Ouranos why ?"

"To make sure he stays in line. To intimidate him and tell him we're not backing down , because if Kronos does strike and Ouranos joins his little brother we'll be doomed because Ouranos knows what he is doing when it comes to war and we'll be divided against Kronos ."

"Basically to strongarm him ? "

"Yeah. So how crazy is your school year ?"

"Gaga . One my teachers is a narcissistic fraud and then there is this Heir business .-"

"Heir Business ?"

"Yeah . There is this so called heir of Slytherin who opened a legendary chamber and is going after impure folks ."

"Did you say Slytherin ? As in Salazar Slytherin ?"

"Yes that's him . Why ?"

"Nothing . Go on "

I told her everything that had happened from the writing on the walls to the petrifying and concluded by saying "It has to have something to do with water because I could hear it too . I could feel something evil and old in the water around me ."

"'Lanta listen . I would get you the hell out of there . But knowing you you would never come . So I need you to promise me to be careful . Let me handle it . Something seems wrong here . It gives me a really bad feeling . Like something dangerous .No more brewing illegal potions or sneaking into snake dens . I have a hunch as to what it is , but I don't know for sure . Just be careful and stick with your friends okay ?"

"Okay I promise .Shit someone's coming ."

"Bye . Take care and remember -"

"be safe . I know . Bye take care and rest that arm ."

With that I wave a hand over the mist and open the door to find Ginny glaring at me suspiciously which I return with a small smile and say "Sorry for hogging the bathroom . "

"What were you doing in there ?" She asked with an even deadlier stare .

"Nothing "With that I run down to the stairs to go find the boys .

TIME SKIP ~~

I was waiting in Professor McGonagall's office with a duffel bag and my backpack waiting for Dad . I could barely contain my excitement and happiness as I waited for dad to show up . Soon enough dad strides into the office without knocking . Typical dad . Stride in like you own the place . McGonagall had a small smile playing on her lips like dad reminded her of someone else .

"Ready to go sweetie ?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to see Mom and Percy again ."

"Well ...Professor , We will be going now . But I will drop her back here by fifth of January ."

"Okay Poseidon . Miss Jackson , do have a good time . Merlin knows you've earned it ."

With that dad whisks me away to a classy posh apartment in London I presume .This was going to awesome .


End file.
